UNA HISTORIA MAS
by Rik-dm
Summary: Subí cuatro capítulos. He tenido un fin de semana bastante atareado y por tal motivo no pude subir el capitulo que corresponde.
1. Chapter 1:LA Decisión

UNA HISTORIA MÁS

…………………………………..

Casi todos los personajes de este FF pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner Brothers menos los que me saque de la manga.

………………………………………..

Capitulo 1.-LA Decisión

En una habitación ubicada en el numero 4 de Privet Drive un joven de casi 16 anos de edad conocido por toda la comunidad mágica como el-niño-que-vivió mostraba una mirada ausente, de no ser por que a la hora de comer salía de su habitación, se podría decir que Harry Potter no vivía ahí. Después de tomar sus alimentos daba las garcías y se regresaba a su habitación a pensar en todo lo ocurrido los últimos 5 años de su vida, a meditar los hechos que habían marcado su vida para siempre.

No tenía más que un par de días desde la despedida de sus amigos en la estación del tren, y su aspecto ya denotaba una decadencia poco creíble para quienes apenas hace unos días le habían visto, por un lado se había enterado de una profecía que le había acarreado quizás hasta ese momento todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaba y por otro lado había perdido a una de las personas mas preciadas para el.

Por dios, Vernon que le habrá pasado a ese muchacho-decía una mujer flaca y cuello largo (quizás por espiar a sus vecinos por sobre la cerca) -no quiero ni pensar en la presencia de "esa gente" si es que le sucediera algo al chico-repetía pensando y preocupándose mas en la presencia de los magos que en lo que le estuviera pasando relámete a Harry.

Al escuchar esto un hombre regordete y ojos pequeños levanto la mirada hacia la ventana con el fin de ver si alguna persona estaba cerca como para oír el cometario de Petunia:

No te preocupes, únicamente hay que ignorarlo y darle de comer para que no le escriba a esos "fenómenos"-dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras-en todo caso lo que le pase no es de nuestra incumbencia - recalcó.

Ya en un habitación superior Harry se dispuso a mandar una carta a sus amigos para que estos no se preocuparan por el y por sobre todo para que en ese momento no fueran a esa casa ya que a pesar de sentirse bien con ellos no estaba como para ninguna persona en ese momento.

……………………………….

Muy lejos de esa habitación, dentro de un antiguo castillo, pasando por una entrada custodiada por una gárgola, una chimenea daba luz a un despacho adornado de manera curiosa, con retratos de personas que quizás en un su momento ocuparon ese lugar, se encontraba discutiendo muy tranquilamente dos personas, un tema que quizá ya tenían horas de haber comenzado:

Sigo diciendo amigo mío que puede ser que no sea una buena idea-repuso un hombre de ojos azules y aspecto cansado-aun es muy joven y tiene que superar esto con ayuda de sus amigos.

Patrañas Albus- dijo de manera tajante un tipo de aproximadamente unos 40 años- no te preocupes por el muchacho, estará bajo mi custodia por no mas de medio año y si es posible antes- esta vez con una voz muy arrogante y quizás divertida

Que pasara con su educación en Hogwarts, esta por recibir las notas que decidirán su futuro-esta vez la vos había cambiado a un tono mas triste pues estaba conciente de la respuesta.

Sabes que conmigo aprenderá mucho mas y que además ya tiene reservado un lugar en la mejor escuela de Aurores, lo demás son puramente formalismos-dijo de manera muy jovial-no es que te lo quiera recalcar Albus pero soy la mejor opción que tiene el muchacho por el momento y por lo que me has dicho sobre el chico, este tiene potencial, y que mejor manera de sacar a flote su capacidad que unirlo a un grupo de los mejores magos de este tiempo.

Esta bien Richter, pero que la decisión final sea de el- Dijo Dumbledore, mirándole a los ojos.

No te preocupes, si es que acepta y lo hará te lo aseguro – dijo con una sonrisa – se convertirá en mas que un oponente para Voldemort

Y haciendo un movimiento con su capa este desapareció dejando a un pensativo director con varias ideas sobre el destino de Harry ahora que la segunda guerra había dado inicio.

……………………………………………..

Ya como a las 8 de la noche en un cuarto ocupado por un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache apareció un hombre de aspecto amable, de más o menos 1.80 m de alto y vestido de una manera muy elegante.

Harry que había caído a causa de la repentina aparición del tipo trato te alcanzar la varita pero fue paralizado por un movimiento de la mano del hombre:

Valla, valla, es verdad lo que me han dicho de ti-dijo de manera graciosa este personaje de aspecto amable pero extrañamente con un aire de superioridad poco común

¿Y que le han dicho?- contesto Harry de manera muy ruda y tratándose de liberarse de el hechizo – ¿y además quien es usted? -pregunto mirándole a los ojos y extrañamente sin sentir temor u odio a la persona que se encontraba frente a el.

Que tenias carácter y no temes enfrentarte a quien te amenaza- respondió de manera divertida-ah y por cierto, disculpa por la forma en que me he presentado, soy amigo de Dumbledore, mi nombre es Richter y he venido por un asunto que te atañe-diciendo esto ultimo libero al chico con un movimiento de su varita que no tenia mucho había desenfundado

El moreno callo de manera estrepitosa y agradecido por la ausencia de sus tíos. Una vez que se hubo levantado se sacudió y miro de forma interrogativa a quien estaba frente a el.

Ya se, te preguntaras que ago aquí-cuestiono Richter

Así es –repuso Harry-¿que a pasado como para que un amigo del director de hogwarts venga de visita?-pregunto aún con desconfianza y varita en mano.

Pues mira, antes que nada ambos guardaremos las varitas y nos sentaremos- dijo mientras jalaba una silla ubicada frente a la pequeña mesa de trabajo e invitando a harry a sentarse en una orilla en la cama-el motivo de mi visita es sencillamente uno-dijo con el seño fruncido- he platicado con Albus y me ha puesto al tanto de tu situación y he venido ha proponerte algo que te puede beneficial.

¿Y cual es la propuesta? – pregunto con un hilo de voz que apenas era audible para el mismo.

Lentamente y como si quisiera cuidar sus palabras Richter comenzó a decir:

Mira chico, se que tienes miedo por lo que pasaste en el ministerio y por sobre todo el destino que se te dijo podrías tener al enfrentarte al maldito de Voldemort, así que te propongo que entrenes con mi grupo, te prometo que serás el mejor y que ………….

PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICE-replico Harry, poniéndose de pie tan y bruscamente que pareció haberse roto algún hueso del cuerpo-No puedo creer que intenten dirigir nuevamente mi vida, ya tengo suficiente con ese viejo como para que usted venga a repetir la misma historia-dijo rojo por la ira que en ese momento sentía.

Tranquilo muchachito-Dijo Richter de manera divertida por la actitud que seguramente esperaba de Harry-no quiero manipular tu vida, únicamente quiero que tengas una segunda opción y la posibilidad de poder proteger a las persona que quieres y estimas, además sea cual sea la decisión que tomes tendrás que enfrentarte a Voldemort tarde o temprano.

Las ultimas palabras helaron al joven Potter y lo hicieron pensar nuevamente el las opciones que tenia, matar o morir, no tenia de otra.

Pero y la escuela, que va a pasar con Hogwarts si es que acepto- Pregunto mas para si que para su acompañante.

No te preocupes ya todo esta arreglado si es que aceptas-respondió con una risa bastante marcada -, además no será por siempre, solo te iras por 6 meses y después regresaras-esto ultimo lo dijo poniéndose de pie y con disposición a irse- no tienes que responder en este mismo instante, pero mientras mas pronto lo hagas mayor será el beneficio de lo que tengo preparado

Con esta ultima frase desaprecio dejando a un perplejo Harry pensando en cual seria la respuesta que daría y en que podría beneficiar el que el fuera a otro lugar distinto a Hogwarts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Es mi primer FF así que por favor critiquen con sinceridad, y los capítulos se irán subiendo diariamente hasta que mi capacidad o causas de fuerza mayor lo impidan, agradecería sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2:Una nueva vida

Capitulo 2.-Una nueva vida

Toda la noche Harry estuvo pensando en cual seria la respuesta que tendría que dar, hasta que callo exhausto por los pensamientos que inundaban al moreno.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó aun con la pregunta rondándole por la cabeza, bajo a desayunar, cuando al ir descendiendo por las escaleras de la casa escucho una noticia que lo dejo helado, la comentarista estaba en el lugar de los hechos y repetía una y otra vez que lo que había ocurrido era una masacre.

Señores, esto es aterrador-decía bastante exaltada- un grupo de no mas de 15 personas enmascaradas y vestidas con algo parecido a túnicas, irrumpieron en mitad del centro comercial alrededor de las 10:15 de la mañana atacando a toda persona que se encontraba a su paso, dando un total de 25 lesionados y no menos de 43 muertos.

Harry bajo un poco para ver lo que pasaba y al llegar vio una imagen que le hizo decidirse, había una niña recargada en los brazos de su padre llorando a lagrima partida, el hombre parecía no reaccionar, para ese momento Harry ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría y subió a su habitación hecho un bólido con el fin de mandar una respuesta a Dumbledore, entro al cuarto, tomo una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, se dispuso a escribir cuando una voz detrás de el lo hizo voltear, una voz que conocía.

Veo que haz tomado una decisión, sabia que terminarías aceptando- dijo Richter muy seguro de sus palabras.

¿Como es que sabe la respuesta, si aún en la mañana tenia mis dudas-dijo con un aire interrogativo

Te lo repito nuevamente pequeño, tengo mucha información sobre tu persona- dijo a la vez que se sentaba en una orilla de la cama- sabia que te sentirías responsable por los ataque que Voldemort comenzaría a desatar, ya que como me lo han dicho antes, tu eres la única persona capaz de frenar y poner fin a esta guerra.

¿Que pasara con mis amigos y la vida que he llevado hasta este momento?-replico el Harry

No te preocupes chico, únicamente te iras un tiempecito, además mejoraras mucho mas que en una escuela- Richter se paro quedando frente al joven moreno

¿Y cuando me marcharía de este lugar?-pregunto Harry

En el momento que termines de empacar, mientras bajo a hablar con los muggles sobre tu repentina despedida – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

No se moleste, ellos han tomado la postura de ignorarme y mientras mas pronto desaparezca, mejor para ellos, además que los últimos años mis salidas de esta casa han sido¿Cómo decirlo, poco comunes- dijo distraídamente mientras metía todas sus partencias al baúl que tenia en el guardarropa.

Como digas Potter, pero por lo menos les voy a dejar una nota- dijo

Tomo la pluma y el pergamino que hasta hace un momento Harry se disponía a utilizar y escribió:

Señores:

Lamento informarles que su sobrino no podrá concluir sus vacaciones en este lugar, disculpen el no poder dar mas detalles sobre el asunto.

Se despide un amigo.

Richter doblo el pergamino y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

No quieres agregar algo Harry – pregunto Richter

No hace falta, además quizás se den cuenta cuando vengan a buscarme, que será mas o menos dentro de un mes- respondió con poco animo- y por cierto adonde me llevará- preguntaba a la vez que cerraba el baúl, tomaba sus objetos y soltaba a Hedwig. Esta vez la pregunta llevaba más interés de lo que había tenido toda la conversación.

No te preocupes, primero vamos ha darle la noticia a Albus para después ir a un sitio al que solamente unas cuantas personas conocen y tienen acceso, para así comenzar con tu entrenamiento-le dijo mientras se acercaba al chico.

Richter tomo a harry por el hombro y al mover este su capa ambos desaparecieron dejando el cuarto como si jamás hubiese sido ocupado los últimos días.

……………………………………………

Ambos aparecieron el la oficina del director de Hogwarts, quien al parecer ya los esperaba.

Veo que ya tomaste una decisión Harry –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa un poco triste - no te preocupes yo les daré la noticia a tus amigos y a la orden,

No se preocupe director- habló Harry –me gustaría únicamente que cuidaran de Hedwig y les dijera que no se preocupasen por mi, ya que lo que voy a hacer es para bien de todos.

Harry, lo que vas a hacer es bastante duro para alguien de tu edad, y quisiera saber que estas completamente seguro de tu decisión, toma en cuenta que podemos encontrar otros medios para frenar a Voldemort- replico Dumbledore.

Esas palabras hicieron que el joven recordara el último ataque de los Mortífagos y que reafirmara su postura.

No te preocupes Albus, yo me haré cargo y le enseñaré todo lo que este a mi alcance –esta vez Richter se había puesto de pie con el propósito de marcharse – además no creo que lo reconozcas después de que regrese, será otra persona.

Eso es lo que más me preocupa Richter-dijo con voz poco audible el director.

No tenga cuidado director, se lo que hago y además es necesario para poner fin a esto- contesto Harry - no se que es lo que me espera, pero creo que prepararme es lo único que en este momento puedo hacer.

El chico se levanto con una mueca que parecía ser un intento muy mal logrado de una sonrisa, se acerco a Richter lo miro al rostro, Richter se despidió y ambos desaparecieron tal y como lo habían hecho momentos antes dejando únicamente al director.

…………………………………….

Horas después el director llamó a todos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place para dar algunos detalles de la decisión de Harry.

Se preguntaran porque mande a una reunión-habló el director una vez que todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de un gran comedor-el motivo es que el señor Potter a decidido no asistir a Hogwarts durante algún tiempo.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que toda la algarabía hasta ese momento existente desapareciera.

¿Como es que Harry a decidido eso!

Un muchacho de ojos azules, pelo rojizo y bastante alto se había puesto de pie.

Calma Ronald –dijo su madre, una mujer de poca estatura, algo regordeta y al parecer bastante amigable- Dumbledore, como es posible que hayas dado permiso para tal cosa, sobre todo en el estado en el que se encuentran las cosas- diciendo esto de manera reprobatoria.

Lo que ha decidido es por bien de el-contesto el Director de un modo tajante.

¡Pero como que por su bien, acaso no esta conciente que estamos por recibir los resultados de los exámenes de TIMO y que tendrá que elegir que hará en el futuro!

Esta vez una joven de pelo castaño se había puesto de pie y hablando tan rápido que apenas se distinguía lo que decía.

Tranquila, Hermione-repuso nuevamente el director-el ya sabe y lo hemos arreglado. No puedo dar mas detalles de lo que esta haciendo y cual es el motivo exacto que lo impulso a tomar esa decisión, pero de algo estoy seguro, esta en buenas manos. Bueno muchachos será hora que se retiren a sus habitaciones, pues tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con los adultos antes de retirarme.

Diciendo esto todos los jóvenes que estaban presentes se retiraron un poco molestos por la poca información que habían recibido.

Al llegar a una habitación superior todos entraron, era el cuarto que ocupaba Ron y se sentaron sin cruzar palabra alguna. Hasta que Ginny decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

No puedo creer que nuevamente nos este ocultando las cosas, parece ser que no somos tan amigos como el dice que somos-Hablo un poco molesta- además quien mejor para ayudar que la gente que le conoce.

Tienes razón Ginny, es un inconciente-repuso Hermione- Parece ser que nunca toma en cuenta los sentimientos de los que estamos a su alrededor.

Así en esa habitación al igual que en el comedor empezaban las preguntas de el porque y cuando regresaría el joven Harry

………………………..

A muchos cientos de kilómetros dos personas hacían acto de presencia el lo que parecía un pequeño castillo, bastante antiguo pero muy cuidado, ambas personas entraron y fueron recibidas por 4 individuos mas.

Mira Harry, estas personas aquí presentes serán tus tutores durante tu estadía en este lugar- Richter se había adelantado a la pregunta que pensaba lanzar Harry -te los presentare de izquierda a derecha mi pequeño mago:

La primera persona es _Guiffel, Guiffel Kronin_, y ella te enseñara todo lo que tengas que saber sobre criaturas mágicas, te enseñara a dominarlas y entenderlas, después tenemos a _Tuller Pierson_, el te enseñará pociones y transformaciones, así mismo también te dará porte y elegancia, luego esta _Kenders_, con el aprenderás el uso de las armas tanto muggles como mágicas, tendrá la tarea de dar a ese cuerpo enclenque la forma de todo un guerrero, a un lado esta _Hyral Beoulve _que tendrá la tarea de enseñarte las diversas artes de la magia, desde la blanca hasta las artes obscuras y al final estoy yo, _Richter Evaloth_, que tendré la ardua tarea de entrenarte en todo lo relacionado a encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones, así como los métodos y formas para salir ileso de todo tipo de ataque.

¿Y podría saber, si es que son tan buenos¿porque no se enfrentan ustedes mismos a Voldemort?-pregunto Harry aun asombrado por lo que le esperaba en ese lugar-¿además donde estamos?

A lo primero muchacho, te diré que no es nuestro destino y que por mas que lo intentemos no podríamos, pues nuestra fuerza esta muy por debajo de la de Voldemort- respondió Beoulve- , nosotros tenemos la capacidad de darte el conocimiento y junto a otras personas lo podrás lograr en un futuro no muy distante.

Y a tu última pregunta-se adelanto Richter- nos encontramos en el castillo de Zhentil, a la mitad del bosque Hullack muy cerca de Nueva Zelanda, además ya es muy tarde para preguntas, te llevare a tu cuarto para que a primera hora comiences con tus primeras clases y despejes las dudas que aun rondan en tu cabeza.

Diciendo esto último Richter y Harry caminaron hacia una de las torres del castillo sin cruzar palabra alguna, al llegar al cuarto, Richter le explico algunos detalles de su estadía ahí y se despidió.

Harry se encontraba solo a mitad de un cuarto desconocido, se acerco a la mesa que tenia infinidad de libros tanto antiguos como nuevos, y leyó la nota que estaba sobre el escritorio:

_Harry:_

_Tu primer bimestre lo pasaras en este lugar únicamente con la compañía de tus profesores, después te unirás a un grupo de muchachos que al igual que tu están en otros castillos, con la única diferencia que algunos ya tienen mas de 4 meses entrenando, luego de ese tiempo te reunirás con ellos para un nuevo entrenamiento. Guarda tus cosas en el armario, en el cual también encontraras ropa para tus entrenamientos, pusimos un poco de comida sobre la mesa que esta al lado de tu cama, cena y descansa que te espera un día bastante duro._

Harry tomo los alimentos, se puso su pijama y se acostó pensando en lo que su nueva vida le tenia escondido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Como lo prometí, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior, y nuevamente les pido que lo critiquen para saber si es que voy por buen camino.

* * *

Del-HiOgA: Dan.,gracias por la critica dejada, no tengas cuidado que escribiré hasta poder terminar el FF. 


	3. Chapter 3: Entrenamiento

Capitulo 3.- Entrenamiento

Después de 6 horas de haberse acostado, el ojiverde fue despertado violentamente, un hombre de constitución dura y bastante alto se encontraba a un costado de la cama con una mirada bastante severa.

Por Merlín, arriba haragán- grito Kenders

Un minuto por dios, apenas dieron las 4 de la madrugada- repuso el moreno en medio de un bostezo y mirando un viejo despertador - no podemos comenzar después de las 6.

Acaso tratas de burlarte de mí, maldito mocoso-dijo con el rostro rojo de ira – no intentes tomarme el pelo, tenemos únicamente un par de meses para quitarte esa figura lastimera e intentar enseñarte a defender como Merlín manda, además esta clase termina hasta las 10 de la mañana y no tengo pensado pasarme todo el día mostrando lo patético que puedes llegar ser.

Dicho esto Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo debido al temor que aquel individuo le infundía, tomo unos pans del armario así como un par de tenis dispuestos para el, tomo su varita y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

Deja esa varita, para lo que te espera poco la vas a necesitar- le aclaro Kenders- aunque no te guste la idea, para ejercitar tu cuerpo necesitaras equipo muggle, mucho trabajo y voluntad, pero por sobre todo lo ultimo.

Dicho esto ultimo Harry dejo pesadamente su varita sobre el escritorio repleto de libros, salio hacia el bosque donde lo había citado Kenders y así comenzó lo que duramente seria su primera semana de un incestuoso bimestre.

La primer semana transcurrió sin ningún cambio, despertándose a las 4 de la mañana, corriendo primero 2, luego 4 y al final 8 kilómetros a través de un muy accidentado recorrido, para después continuar con varios ejercicios que tenían el propósito de aumentar el rendimiento del joven Potter. No había descanso para el moreno, después de su rutina matutina Harry se duchaba e inmediatamente se dirigía a una sala a recibir todas sus clases. La primera clase que tomo fue la de Hyral, esta en particular le gustaba a pesar de ser bastante pesada, el profesor era mediano de estatura, quizás un metro setenta y cinco, rubio y bastante delgado, de unos 60 años, pelo entrecano y ojos negros, tan negros que infundían un miedo poco común, en sus clases era bastante duro y exigente. Seguían después sus clases de pociones con Pierson y criaturas mágicas con Guiffel, cada una era bastante interesante y peligrosa, pues en todas se le exigía lo que jamás podría exigírsele en un lugar como Hogwarts, un ejemplo fue Guiffel que desde el principio le pidió que tratara un cola cuerno joven, a lo que el dudo debido a su experiencia con ellos años atrás. Guiffel era bastante hermosa, puesto que tenia el pelo negro hasta los hombros, facciones finas y un cuerpo de miedo, era quizás hasta el momento la mas suave de todos, Tuller por su parte era bastante alto y con una elegancia única, tenia una túnica negra con bordes plateados, zapatos de corte italiano y un peinado que parecía haber salido de un catalogo, en sus clases exigía mucho mas de lo que Snape en 5 años. Cuando le tocaba recibir clases de porte y elegancia, Harry sufría demasiado puesto que durante toda su vida no había tenido la necesidad de tener la elegancia que se le exigía.

Durante la cena del domingo Harry con mucho mas confianza cenaba junto con los todos los profesores.

Estos alimentos realmente son exquisitos- hablo Kenders

Tienes razón, pocas veces los alimentos saben tan bien-contesto Guiffel

Es porque cuando se come con gente de tu agrado, los alimentos por muy simples que sean, toman un sabor único Señorita Kronin- Expuso Pierson

No seas tan formal Tuller, tenemos años de conocernos, y siempre he discutido lo mismo contigo- dijo Guiffel, mal logrando un gesto de enfado hacia su amigo

Basta muchachos, ahora antes que nada tenemos que dar una felicitación al joven que aun a pesar del trato que le hemos dado, este ha mostrado espíritu y ganas de salir adelante- intervino Richter-además no todos los magos que hemos entrenado han logrado aguantar siquiera tres días a pesar de ser mayores y mas experimentados-concluyo

Gracias, y soy sincero al decir que he comenzado a tenerles mucho mas que respeto a cada uno de ustedes- hablo harry, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en un absoluto silencio- aprecio lo que están haciendo por mi, y seria oportuno decir que lo que he logrado y lograré será únicamente con la finalidad de no defraudarles.

Por lo que veo las clases de Tuller están dando resultados- rió Guiffel- no me extrañaría que en un futuro no muy lejano fueras todo un rompecorazones.

Todos hasta ese momento siguieron con una conversación bastante amena, que no termino hasta cerca de las 11 de la noche.

Muy bien, ya que al parecer pasaste la primera semana sin ningún problema, a partir de mañana comenzaran las clases de verdad- dijo Richter de manera un tanto divertida- ah, y también tendrás menos tiempo para descansar ya que comenzaras las clases conmigo.

Eso quiere decir que lo que he recibido hasta el momento no es nada- dijo Harry un poco asustado y con una expresión de terror.

Muchacho, acaso crees que con el ritmo que llevamos serás capaz de enfrentarte a Voldemort- reprendió Kenders- de ahora en adelante te llevaremos al limite, te haremos desear que Voldemort no hubiese existido, peor aun, Voldemort tan solo será un juego.

Calma Kenders, no asustes al joven Potter- le recrimino Guiffel- sube a descansar Harry, pero antes lee el horario que te pusimos ya que mañana no te daremos tiempo para tratar de hacer algo fuera de los deberes.

Hasta mañana todos, y gracias-se despidió un muy asustado Harry.

Así todos los presentes terminaron su té y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Harry llego al cuarto, se sentó frente al escritorio y encontró su horario que más o menos rezaba así:

Potter Harry:

Las clases a partir del día lunes serán repartidas de la siguiente manera, así que no aceptaremos excusa alguna sobre los retardos y deberes:

4:00 a.m. – 9:00 a.m. — Acondicionamiento.

9:30 a.m. – 10:20 a.m. – Desayuno.

10:30 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. – Pociones.

12:10 p.m. - 3:00 p.m. – Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

3:30 p.m. – 5:00 p.m. comida

5:10 p.m. – 6:30 p.m. Entrenamiento Mágico.

6:30 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. Hechizos y maldiciones.

La última materia es sustituta de lo que en Hogwarts seria Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, después de las clases tomaremos la cena y podrás hacer todo lo que quieras incluyendo los deberes.

Los días sábados los ocuparas con el profesor Kenders entrenando con todo tipo de armas (será el complemento de las clases diarias), y por ultimo el día domingo lo utilizaras como creas que es correcto.

Harry tomo un poco de aire, bufo y se recostó, se puso a pensar un poco desanimado puesto que antes le molestaba que le dijeran que hacer y ahora toda su vida estaba siendo manipulada de la forma mas severa jamás conocida por un ser humano. Pasado un tiempo, lo que antes le molestaba de pronto le pareció bastante bien ya que al meditarlo se dio cuenta que de otra forma no seria el mejor mago y mucho menos seria capaz de ganarle a Voldemort.

De esta forma Harry durmió para después levantarse a las 3:30 de la mañana, por primera vez en varios días había tomado conciencia de lo que significaba estar en ese lugar y el esfuerzo que hacían sus mentores por enseñarle lo mejo que podían.

Veo que esta ocasión el pequeño se callo de la cama- rió Kenders al momento de entrar en la habitación de Harry y encontrarlo vestido- me has sorprendido, y espero que ocurra mas seguido.

No tenga cuidado profesor, que desde este momento no existirá motivo alguno por el cual usted tenga que gritar- dijo de manera divertida Harry al ver el rostro de asombro que su profesor mostraba.

Eso espero Potter, eso espero – fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Y de este modo un día bastante duro había dado inicio. Lo primero que Harry hizo fue correr 12 kilómetros hacia el bosque, esto únicamente como calentamiento, siguió con la práctica de diversas formas de artes marciales, después continuo ejercicios de meditación y control de la mente, desayunó y se dirigió a pociones donde comenzó con el filtro de los muertos, para seguir con el Veritaserum, terminada la clase, continuo con Guiffel que seguía insistiendo con la doma de dragones.

Termino de comer y sentía que su cuerpo estaba regado por todo el castillo, creía que ya no podría seguir pero una voz dentro de su cabeza y el orgullo lo empujaban a seguir en pie.

Las dos ultimas clases eran las mas esperadas por Harry, se preparo lo mejor que pudo y camino hacia el aula donde lo esperaba Hyral, en esa clase fue preparado para conocer todas las formas y usos de la magia, desde controlar elementos hasta formas de la materia, y por ultimo Evaloth Richter que desde el primer momento lo sometió a la Maldición Imperio, obteniendo resultados bastante satisfactorios dado que Harry ya había practicado años atrás, lo único difícil fue la dureza con la que la maldición fue hecha.

De este modo Harry pasó el primer mes en ese castillo a la mitad de la nada.

Perdonadme por no haber publicado mas rápido este capitulo, pero estaba bastante atareado con una exhibición de artes marciales coreanas, bastante buenas por cierto, pero aquí esta como lo prometí, mas al rato subiré el capitulo 4 ya que no tengo mucha inspiración en este momento, ah y muchas gracias por los comentarios hasta este momento recibidos.

P.D. disculpen por lo corto del capitulo pero tenia que cortar lo que me pareció muy sonso.


	4. Chapter 4:Cumpleaños y regalos

Capitulo 4.- Cumpleaños y regalos.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Harry comenzó con su entrenamiento, tanto era el empeño que le ponía a las prácticas que incluso había olvidado su cumpleaños. Ese día despertó tal y como lo había hecho todos y cada uno de los días de las semanas anteriores, se levanto, fue a ducharse, se vistió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada del castillo, pero al llegar a la puerta del mismo, fue frenado por sus cinco profesores.

Que estas pensando hacer Harry- dijeron sus mentores

Pues lo que he hecho los últimos casi 30 días- respondió Harry bastante animado.

No, el día de hoy no señor Potter - hablo esta vez Tuller- no todos los días un hombre cumple 16 años y mucho menos el famoso Harry Potter.

Estas últimas palabras le trajeron recuerdos gratos al moreno, recuerdos de personas que en los últimos años no habían pasado por alto ese día.

Eso es verdad, el día de hoy te ganaste el derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana, claro siempre y cuando no rompas ninguna regla establecida por nosotros- Dijo Guiffel al momento de acercarse para felicitarle.

Espero que aún así disfrutes de este día, ya que ni siquiera los días propuestos para el descanso los has querido tomar- Hablo toscamente Richter- claro que si este día no lo quieres descansar, tendré que encerrarte en una mazmorra y darte el filtro de los muertos.

No hace falta- dijo un poco apenado Harry – en este momento me iré a dormir hasta que la cama me pique.

Anda, pero que no se te haga costumbre ya que has comenzado ha ser un verdadero mago, y seria una pena que lo echaras por la borda- repuso Kenders.

No asustes al muchacho, es su cumpleaños y hablo por todos al decirte que no es la mejor manera de alentarlo,- regaño Guiffel- anda harry sube antes que esta bestia te ponga a entrenar, y disfruta lo que te regalamos, no es mucho pero es con la mejor de las intenciones.

Harry agradeció y subió corriendo a su cuarto dejando a sus tutores a mitad de una pequeña discusión. Al entrar en la habitación encontró una cantidad considerable de presentes, y varias notas, se acerco y tomo una de las notas pegadas a un paquete largo y delgado y leyó:

Harry:

Estoy orgulloso de tener a un pupilo como tú, has mejorado bastante en todo aspecto y borraste la impresión que tenia de ti, creía que la fama de tu nombre te había puesto en un pedestal, pero he descubierto que eres un "hombre" bastante duro y tenaz.

No encontré mejor regalo, puesto que he visto que la mejor arma en la que desenvuelves es la espada te regalo una y a partir de mañana te dedicaras al perfeccionamiento de la misma.

Kenders

Harry desenvolvió el paquete largo para encontrarse con una Katana japonesa, la funda de color negro y adornos rojos le daban un aspecto místico, al desenvainarla se encontró con una hoja adornada con varios kanjis y un león al final de la misma. Este regalo lo dejo asombrado y lo guardo con mucho cuidado a un costado de su escritorio. Siguió con un paquete muy pesado al cual le retiro la nota que decía:

Señor Potter:

Le regalo este libro para que por su cuenta incremente su conocimiento, es un libro de mi colección privada y que jamás podrá ser encontrado en ninguna librería, cuídelo ya que contiene el conocimiento de varias generaciones de poderosos magos y pociones nunca antes vistas.

Pierson Tuller

No tardo mucho en recordar a Hermione y el rostro que en ese momento tendría al ver tan espectacular tomo, una sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro al recordar a su amiga. A continuación le toco el turno a un paquete pequeño y ligero, agarro la notita y la leyó:

De Guiffel:

Muchacho, te regalo la "ocarina de las bestias", así que tendrás que aprender a tocar ya que su uso es para calmar a todo animal que pisa este planeta y no me gustaría que terminaras en el estomago de uno.

El muchacho de pelo negro azabache rió para si mismo y abrió el cuarto regalo, lo que encontró fue un anillo de plata, oro y diamantes, le extraño el regalo ya que hasta el momento todo lo que había recibido tenia un fin , de modo que busco la nota y se dispuso a tomar lectura:

Muchacho, este anillo por muy simple que se te haga tiene el poder de saber cuando alguien te miente, simplemente cuando intenten hacerlo el anillo hará sentir a tu mano un frió anormal. Espero te sea útil.

Hyral Beoulve.

Nuevamente miro el presente extasiado y se dirigió al penúltimo regalo, tomo el más pequeño, saco la nota y leyó:

No se que te regalaron los demás, pero espero que sea un regalo único el que recibes de parte mía ya que siempre tengo el infortunio de dar cosas repetidas, te doy una bolsa con 5 gemas, cada una con un propósito:

-La verde hace fértil cualquier tipo de tierra, sea cual sea el lugar donde te encuentres podrás plantar lo que se te antoje.

-La azul purifica los líquidos, sin importar que tengan los hará tolerables para la ingestión de cualquier organismo.

-La morada restituirá las fuerzas en un hombre y lo hará resistir hasta tres días el trabajo arduo sin necesidad de alimento o agua.

-La blanca es para poder curar a una persona aunque su enfermedad ya no tenga solución.

-La negra es para frenar la inminente muerte de quien quieras bajo la única condición que tenga por lo menos un respiro en su cuerpo.

Cada una de las piedras es única y solamente pude ser usada una vez, úsalas sabiamente.

Richter Evaloth

No podía creer todo lo que tenia en sus manos, eran mas que tesoros y únicamente tenían un dueño, el. Nunca en su vida había recibido algo semejante, reacciono y se dio cuenta que aun le faltaba un regalo, uno bastante grande, lo tomo y leyó:

Este regalo es de parte de todos, Tuller dice que si con esto no adquieres elegancia nada en este mundo lo lograra. Esperamos que a partir de ahora vistas y guardes la postura que te estas ganando.

TODOS

Harry desenvolvió el ultimo paquete dejando ver un traje bastante elegante, un par de zapatos de piel negra, una corbata y camisa de seda, una túnica similar a la de Pierson y una capa de viaje bastante elegante, también sin tomar en cuenta una funda de piel de dragón para su varita. Una vez ordenados todos los presentes el moreno se acostó para descansar y sin saber como, callo rendido y descanso como si en la vida jamás lo hubiese hecho.

Despertó a eso de el medio día, bajo pensando en sus regalos y en que es lo que le pudieron haber regalado sus amigos si no hubiera tomado la decisión de salir y entrenar lejos de ellos. Mientras tomaba el desayuno Harry fue sorprendido por un paquete mas, este se lo entrego Richter y le dijo que no tenia que agradecer nada ya que ese presente se lo habían mandado todos sus amigos.

Se supone que en este lugar soy inmarcable, ¿no es Verdad?-pregunto el ojiverde.

Así es muchacho, pero se me hizo prudente recordarle a Albus que en este día no habría mejor regalo que uno hecho por quienes han estado a tu lado durante años- respondió Richter.

Una sonrisa sincera, una de esas que no había tenido en mucho tiempo fue dibujada en el rostro de Harry, desayuno y dio las gracias a todos, e inmediatamente fue a la biblioteca a desenvolver lo que sus amigos le enviaban, encontró una fotografía en la que toda la familia Weasley saludaba, a un lado estaba Hermione y mas a la orilla estaban algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, busco la carta que seguramente encontraría y se sentó a tomar lectura de la misma:

Hola Harry, a pesar de estar molestos porque nos dejaste sin avisarnos entendemos los motivos o al menos tratamos de entenderlos, disculpa el que únicamente mandemos esto, pero se nos dijo que no podía ser mucho porque solamente una persona seria la que llevaría el paquete. Te manda saludos Ginny, dice que te extraña, también Ron a pesar de que dice que jamás te perdonara por no tenerle la confianza para siquiera contarle algo tan importante, en general te extrañamos, en especial yo. Perdona porque únicamente te escriba yo, pero dijeron que mi caligrafía superaba a la de los demás.

El regalo es por parte de todos y esperamos lo disfrutes.

Besos de Hermione.

Harry tomo el regalo y desenvolvió un equipo profesional para el cuidado de escobas, así también un libro que tenia a los mejores equipos, jugadores y judas de Quidditch.

El día lo paso muy bien en general, se paseo todo el día en el bosque y admirando los regalos recibidos, también extrañamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo escrito por Hermione, lo extrañaba, una parte de el le decía que era normal que una amiga extrañase a un amigo, pero la parte dominada por las hormonas le obligaba a pensar que existía una remota posibilidad crear algo mas que amistad. De este modo Harry observo la fotografía el la que una familia, una amiga y gente que estimaba sonreían y saludaban animadamente.

Al otro día el muchacho continuo con el entrenamiento, había mejorado bastante en el uso de las armas, en especial en el de su nuevo regalo, también en las demás se desenvolvía de manera espectacular, era sorprendente la facilidad con la que comenzaba a dominar todas las asignaturas, un ejemplo fue en Hechizos y Maldiciones, donde a principio de semana se le impuso defenderse de la Maldición Cruciatus, en la que al principio le hizo sufrir bastante, pero termino evitando el dolor y dominándola, para después seguir con el Avada Kedavra, que termino domándola también, "recuerda que el matar es fácil, pero conservar y defender una vida requiere mucho mas que valor", fueron las palabras que recibió de Richter al terminar de dominar estas maldiciones.

Un día antes de salir del castillo en dirección hacia donde sus nuevos compañeros le esperarían, Harry fue llevado hacia el centro del campo y se le dijo en que consistiría su último examen:

Harry, lo que vas a realizar en este examen pondrá a prueba todos tus conocimientos-Dijo Richter-te llevaremos a un lugar repleto de Mortífagos y tendrás la obligación de acabar con cada uno de ellos, y al terminar regresaras para que evaluemos tu desempeño.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo el moreno sin ningún tapujo y con aire superior- ¿cuanto tiempo es el que tengo para realizar esta prueba?

Tienes alrededor de media hora-respondió Guiffel- así que cuídate.

Tuller tomo a Harry por el hombro y se despidió de todos para reaparecer en una calle solitaria, le dio una dirección, algo de información y desapareció dejando al joven Potter a merced de su destino.

Harry tomo su capucha y camino hacia donde le habían dicho, al llegar irrumpió en una especie de bodega, donde al parecer entrenaban a los futuros Mortífagos, Al entrar se hizo un silencio atroz, cuando hubieron reaccionado todos intentaron rodear a Harry, el con un movimiento desapareció para reaparecer en la espalada de todos, lanzo tres Hechizos a los que parecían ser los profesores, desapareció nuevamente y enfrento a los alumnos, ninguno pareció presentar mayor dificultad, Harry a pesar de estar a mitad de una lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones, parecía que estos no le provocaban el menor efecto, de este modo todos lo Mortífagos fueron atados y puestos bajo un poderoso hechizo de inconciencia, una vez acabada su tarea en ese lugar, desapareció.

---------------------------------------------------

De este modo doy por terminado el capitulo cuatro, espero que sea de su a grado a pesar de ser bastante corto, la pelea fue sencilla debido a que se enfrento a principiantes, pero prometo se pondrán realmente mejores.

Agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo el FF, dejen críticas para saber en que es lo que tengo que mejorar, siendo todo por ahora, me despido.


	5. Chapter 5:compañeros

Capitulo 5: Compañeros

A mitad de un campo, un joven de no mas de 16 años aparecía de la nada, su expresión no podía ser descrita debido a la capucha que cubría su rostro, 5 personas caminaron hacia donde el muchacho.

¿Como te ha ido Harry, ¿Qué tan difícil te fue ganarle a esos tipos, ¿te hicieron algo, ¿escapo alguno, fueron algunas de las preguntas que a Harry le dirigieron al estar a unos pasos de el, Harry se descubrió el rostro y en el estaba dibujada un sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Acaso ustedes no iban a estar atentos para evaluarme?-Pregunto de manera divertida- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si eso se convertía en un caos?

Confiamos en ti Harry - Dijo Guiffel- todos eran principiantes y únicamente había tres Mortífagos preparados.

Les he de ser sincero- Dijo Potter con un aire de cansancio- ninguna persona ahí presente me causo el mayor esfuerzo, y… ¿Qué piensan hacer con todos los Mortífagos que deje en aquella bodega?

No te preocupes, para estos momentos los Aurores de Gran Bretaña han de estar levantando y borrando toda evidencia de lo sucedido- Dijo Richter.

Sin contar que deben estar desconcertados y formulándose teorías de sobre que o quien habrá hecho tal hazaña – completo Pierson.

Es verdad, pero pasemos a tu evaluación- se impuso Richter- en general lo hiciste bien, apareciste e hiciste lo tullo, pero toma en cuenta que no siempre será tan fácil y a pesar de que no mataste a nadie llegara el momento en que será tu vida o la de otra persona inocente la que este en juego y a pesar de todos tendrás que matar.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio, y en el rostro de Harry no había expresión alguna, su semblante cambio en un momento, ahora era serio y con una mirada penetrante, dentro de su ser sabia perfectamente que el momento de quitarle la vida a alguien llegaría y no tendría opciones.

Lo se perfectamente – hablo muy por lo bajo Harry.

Muy bien muchacho, ya que hemos visto que estas preparado, será momento que te unas al resto del equipo- Intervino Hyral ante ese silencio que se había formado el aquel pequeño campo.

Claro, ellos ya deben de estar en el otro castillo, y han de estar desesperados por que lleguemos-hablo Guiffel – te caerán bien Harry, son casi de la misma edad.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si reprobaba el examen?-pregunto tímidamente el moreno.

Ni te preocupes por eso, sabíamos que no reprobarías- Dijo Guiffel al momento que le esbozaba una sonrisa.

¿Quiénes son, ¿Cómo se llaman, ¿de donde son?-Preguntaba Harry con mas entusiasmo.

Ya los conocerás, y tendrás tiempo de hacerles las preguntas que se te vengan a la cabeza- Dijo Pierson- tienes una hora para prepararte y preparar todas tus cosas, así que date prisa.

De este modo Harry subió corriendo a su habitación, guardo todo lo que le pertenecía, tomo un baño y se vistió del mismo modo que lo venia haciendo hacia casi un mes, traje negro, camisa clara y corbata de seda, el moreno en tan solo un par de meses se había vuelto todo un caballero, además de poseer un cuerpo digno de un verdadero atleta. Tardo un poco menos de una hora, bajo su baúl a la entrada del castillo adonde los demás ya estaban listos, tomaron una copa ya bastante oxidada y desaparecieron, harry nuevamente sintió aquel tirón en el estomago pero esta vez no cayo al momento de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies como antes lo solía hacer.

Ahora me podrían decir a que lugar me han traído- pregunto Harry- y de paso decirme ¿cuantos lugares ahí de estos y porque no nos aparecimos como otras veces?

No es posible aparecerse así como así en este lugar, al igual que Hogwarts y Zhentil, es uno de los castillos con mejor protección mágica, en Hogwarts y Zhentil para aparecerse uno necesita la ayuda de objetos mágicos, como el anillo que traemos todos lo que pertenecemos a este grupo- Intervino Pierson-pero para llegar a este lugar se necesita mas que eso, se necesita pertenecer al grupo y tener el reconocimiento de todos los miembros.

Así es Potter, la construcción que tienes ante tus ojos es aun más antigua que Hogwarts- continuo Pierson- es el antiguo castillo de Yulash, y esta ubicado en Gran Bretaña.

Bueno, ya basta de historia- dijo Guiffel con un tono un poco apresurado- es de mala educación hacer esperar a quienes están dentro del castillo.

Los 6 tomaron sus pertenencias y caminaron hacia el castillo, ahí serian recibidos por 3 jóvenes, la nueva vida que Harry había escogido continuaría en un nuevo lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Muy lejos de ese castillo, en el número de 12 de Grimmauld Place, 3 jóvenes preparaban sus equipajes, ya que al otro día partirían, pero a excepción de años anteriores, este no estaba lleno de gritos y bromas.

Ya tienen todo para mañana-Hablo la señora Weasley- no vamos a tener tiempo para hacer nada en la mañana, así que procuren acordarse de todo.

Ya arreglamos todo mamá – respondió Ginny

Y ¿Quien se llevara a Hedwig?-pregunto Hermione-después de todo dijeron que Harry regresaría en Enero.

No quiero sonar egoísta, peo Ginny tiene a Pig y tu Hermione tienes a Crookshanks- hablo tímidamente Ron.

Esta bien-respondió Hermione-cambiando de tema, creo que estos primeros meses van a ser bastante aburridos, no creo que nos dejen tener muchas aventuras como antes, extrañare a Ha…, digo extrañaremos a Harry ¿verdad?-Dijo la joven un poco nerviosa por lo estuvo punto de decir.

Ron que estaba tratando de meter sus libros en el Baúl, no presto atención a lo que decía su amiga, mas bien no prestaba atención a la conversación de las chicas, en cambio Ginny que había estado atenta a todo lo que Hermione decía, cambio de semblante, se despidió de Ron y llamo a su amiga a la otra habitación, una vez que hubiesen llegado la pelirroja comenzó muy lento y suave con una conversación.

Hermione, se que es lo que ibas a decir-hablo Ginny-desde cuando sientes algo por el.

Ginny, perdona por no decírtelo, sabia que tu le querías hacia tiempo- respondió muy roja y con un hilo de voz-lo que pasa es que el siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme y me entiende, es muy difícil que se enoje conmigo y yo con el, no se como decirlo pero los últimos meses he tenido la sensación que le quiero mas, perdóname.

Ginny no sabia como reaccionar ante la confesión y lagrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por las mejillas de su amiga, de todos los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento uno fue el que domino y la impulso a darle un abraso sincero, de esos que solamente los amigos se pueden dar.

No te preocupes Hermi se que es muy difícil no querer a Harry, yo lo he querido desde hace mucho, pero al parecer el no se quiere dar cuenta- Dijo en medio de una sonrisa un poco triste- me proponía a conquistarlo este año, pero creo que me será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

¿Que intentas decirme?-pregunto la castaña con sorpresa.

Que a pesar de que tu le quieras no pienso dejarte el camino libre así como así-Dijo con una sonrisa- además prefiero que este con una de las dos a que se quede con otra mas.

Tienes razón, pero no importa con quien se quede, ambas intentaremos continuaremos igual- respondió Hermione.

De este modo esa conversación tomo un tono mas alegre, un poco mas tarde las dos amigas quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En el comedor del castillo de Yulash, tres jóvenes esperaban la entrada de 5 mentores y un nuevo compañero, pasados diez minutos estos se hicieron presentes.

Buenas noche jóvenes, disculpen el retraso-Dijo Richter.

No tiene porque pedir disculpas profesor, me doy una idea de quien es el culpable del retraso- interrumpió un hermosa joven de mas o menos un metro sesenta, ojos azules y cabellera rubia, piel clara y un hermosos cuerpo que no podía ser escondido a pesar de traer esa túnica de color azul.

Pido disculpas-se adelanto Harry- de haber sabido que tan hermosa señorita estaría esperando en este lugar no habría tardado mas que un par de minutos en terminar mi examen.

Al parecer las clases de Pierson dieron resultados- corto Guiffel- pero bueno, dejemos esto para después y pasemos a la presentación de todo el equipo.

Harry, la señorita con la que acabas de tener una charla se llama Geli Marenbach, tiene 16 años y al igual que tu en este momento estaría cursando su 6º año, pero en el colegio Halfing, ubicado en Alemania- diciendo esto, Guiffel poso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Sentada a un lado, una señorita de un metro setenta, cabellera obscura, piel morena clara y ojos de color café, se puso de pie e inmediatamente se presento.

Hola, mi nombre es Kate Novak Baulia, tengo diecisiete años y estudiaba el sexto curso en el colegio de Cassana antes de comenzar a entrenar, seguramente entraría a séptimo este año, soy de Gran Bretaña y me encantan los dragones- hablo casi hasta quedarse sin aire y con una sonrisa que la hacia parecer despreocupada de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Inmediatamente le siguió la presentación de un joven de quizás un metro noventa, cabello rubio con un corte muy militar, piel clara y ojos negros.

Mi nombre es Jeff Grubb, soy del continente americano, he estado de intercambio en distintas escuelas, la última en la que estuve fue una llamada Durmstrang, hermosas mujeres he de reconocer- de este modo el rubio daba por terminada su presentación.

Ya que todos se han presentado creo que es mi turno, MI nombre es Harry, Harry Potter, tengo dieciséis años y creo que aún pertenezco a Hogwarts, -dijo el moreno haciendo una reverencia-veamos, me disgustan muchas cosas y me gustan muy pocas…

Con esto la presentación del equipo y la integración del mismo estaba por terminada, al finalizar la presentación todos se dispusieron a cenar, terminaron, dieron gracias y cada uno se retiro al dormitorio que se les había asignado, al otro día se les citó muy temprano para recibir sus nuevas instrucciones.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Disculpen la demora, no pude actualizar por un pequeño problemita con mi maquina, pero aquí esta finalmente el capitulo cinco.


	6. Chapter 6:Duelo

CAPITULO 6.- DUELO

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada Harry ya estaba de pie, se preparo y como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses, bajo a realizar sus ejercicios diarios. Salio del castillo y no regreso hasta las siete treinta, subió a su habitación, tomo un baño y bajo al comedor donde se les había citado a las ocho para recibir los horarios y ultimar detalles de lo que estarían haciendo en ese lugar.

Por lo que veo el famoso Potter puede despertarse a la hora que se le antoje- dijo Geli dirigiendo una mordaz mirada al moreno- algunos de los presentes llegamos cinco minutos antes y nos despertamos desde hace una hora, pero por lo que veo hay a quienes el deber les importa un cacahuate.

También buenos días, no esperaba tan buen recibimiento el primer día de entrenamiento-saludaba Harry dirigiendo una sonrisa a todos los presentes – y perdón por hacerles esperar, prometo no se repetirá.

No te preocupes Harry, la cita era a las ocho y por lo que puedo ver llegaste puntual- intervino Jeff – me parece que hay personas a las que despertarse muy temprano les hace daño.

Ya, la señorita tiene razón, lo que estamos haciendo es muy importante para el mundo mágico y por lo mismo no se puede tomar a la ligera- Harry contestaba al momento de sentarse-en fin, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que nos pueden enseñar en este lugar?

No te preocupes, si es que llegas a frenarte sobre algo, no dudes en preguntarnos a Jeff y a mi, ya que como has de saber, somos los que tenemos mas edad y tiempo de entrenamiento- Kate decía todo esto de manera rápida pero entendible – además no me molestaría enseñar a tan galante caballero.

He de agradecer el halago y la ayuda que me brindan señorita Novak, pero por las experiencias que he tenido puedo asegurarle que la edad no cuenta en lo más mínimo, - respondió Harry desde su lugar.

No me diga señor Potter que se va a negar ante el ofrecimiento de tan hermosa dama- Pierson habla desde la entrada al comedor- seria de un gran apoyo tener semejante inspiración.

Concuerdo con lo que usted dice profesor-respondió Harry.

Bueno, antes de que la mañana se termine debemos darles los horarios y primeras clases, no es bueno perder el tiempo que no tenemos – decía Richter al momento de entrar en el comedor con algunos pergaminos- les entregare los horarios, como pueden ver la primera clase que tendrán será siempre la de Kenders, después les tocara con Guiffel siguiendo la clase de Pierson, y por ultimo Hyral y yo.

Una vez que recibieron la información, los cuatro alumnos se dirigieron a recibir su primera clase, la clase fue mas dura de lo que jamás se lo hubiesen imaginado, pero Harry no demostraba ningún signo de debilidad, el ya hacia tiempo que no expresaba lo que relámete sentía. De este modo todas y cada una de las clases fue impartida, el primer día que tan solo fue una introducción de lo que tendrían había sido suficiente para sacar a flote las quejas de Jeff y Kate.

Maldición, a este paso los profesores nos van a matar antes que los Mortífagos- decía Jeff mientras intentaba sentarse en un sillón de la estancia- no es posible que ni Harry ni Geli se quejaran.

Si, me sorprenden esos dos, pero aun mas Geli, antes de que Harry llegara se portaba muy amable- hablo Kate mientras miraba por un ventanal de la habitación.

Si no te has dado cuenta, ella únicamente se porta un poco ruda con Harry- Respondió Jeff- yo creo que es porque no le gusta la competencia, y creo que a Potter lo ve como tal.

No se, Harry es un tanto excepcional, no se como decírtelo-intervino Kate- pero creo que el esta un poco mas arriba de lo que nosotros lo estamos, y para serte sincera me gustaría conocer mejor su capacidad.

Su capacidad o a el- dijo con una sonrisa- pero tienes razón, a pesar de que Geli no se quejo, parecía costarle mucho trabajo seguir el paso de Potter, y este muchacho ni siquiera sudo, a pesar de que lo vi salir a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y regresar hasta poco antes de la junta, al parecer el ya tiene una rutina.

Tienes razón, lo que me sorprende de todo esto. Es que no se defendió de las acusaciones de Geli y peor aun, le dio razón a lo que decía-Recalco Kate- el si es un caballero, por cierto ¿donde están esos dos?

No se que intentaste decir con eso, pero Geli esta en su habitación bañándose y preparándose para dormir, – respondía Jeff al momento de marcharse- y Harry dijo que estaría en la biblioteca adelantando un poco de lo que nos dijeron los profesores, creo que Potter no duerme. Descansa y sueña conmigo.

No quiero tener pesadillas, - respondió Kate con una risa.

Serian casi las once de la noche cuando Kate entraba en la biblioteca del castillo para encontrare con un moreno perdido en un montaña de libros, la biblioteca estaba casi obscura y tenia un aire lúgubre, ella se quedo mirando a Potter con un aire de incredulidad, como era posible que después de la tortura aplicada por sus profesores el aún tuviera ganas de estar sentado frente a una pila interminable de libros que quizás tenían el doble de grueso que un directorio telefónico.

No me digas que el famoso Harry Potter era un ratón de biblioteca en su colegio, con es cuerpo yo juraría que practicabas quidditch,-dijo Kate interrumpiendo al ojiverde -

No se equivoca señorita Novak, en Hogwarts yo jugué para la casa de Gryffindor, mi posición era la de buscador- respondió Harry mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- pero tiene casi un año que lo deje, mi Saeta de Fuego se esta desperdiciando en ese baúl, pero ¿a que debo el que usted se tome la molestia de venir a verme?

Eso si que es impresionante, mi escoba es buena pero no se compara con la que tienes, te doy la razón, es un desperdicio, deberíamos usar las escobas de vez en cuando- Kate miro a Harry al momento de hablar-espero te des un descanso el domingo, quiero saber que tan impresionante es tu forma de volar, y a tu pregunta, quería saber que es lo que haces hasta tan altas horas de la noche.

Una investigación sobre maldiciones y hechizos, nada del otro mundo- respondió el ojiverde.

Bueno, no te duermas tan tarde ya que el pretexto de "estoy desvelado" no servirá con los profesores – decía kate mientras salía de la biblioteca- ha, por cierto, llámame por mi nombre.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella conversación, y Harry tenia mas contacto y confianza con Jeff y Kate, pero por alguna razón Geli seguía teniendo aquel rechazo hacia el. La semana casi terminaba, descansarían el domingo después de esos días de tormento.

Por Merlín, si este día no acaba pronto moriré de un infarto- Jeff se quejaba al momento agacharse- como se le ocurre al profesor hacernos correr tanto.

No te quejes que esos dos ya han de estar en el castillo y a nosotros nos falta muy poco- decía Kate en un soplo de aire.

Ya que todos estaban reunidos Kenders los dirigió a una sala amplia, esta estaba completamente vacía, a Harry le recordaba el salón de duelos de Hogwarts, en ese lugar Kenders les dijo que practicarían combates en los que realmente se jugarían el pellejo, todo estaba permitido, menos el Avada Kedavra. De esta forma también les dijo que tomarán un arma con la cual combinarían su magia y habilidades para un duelo de verdad.

Jóvenes, a partir de este momento aprenderán lo que es un combate real, manejarán armas que son capases de intimidar, lastimar, mutilar y matar-Hablo Kenders con un tono potente e intimidador- cada uno coja el arma favorita de su elección y enfunden su varita.

Geli tomo una espada ligera, el aspecto de esta era semejante a la que los templarios usaban en la época de las cruzadas, Kate tomo un par de dagas y Jeff una lanza de dos metros y medio.

Acaso Potter no puede elegir un arma,-Recrimino Geli- ¿es que acaso tiene miedo a lastimarse?

No te preocupes Harry, te enseñaremos a manejar un arma, solo elige- intervino Jeff- realmente es muy difícil encontrar magos que usen ambos objetos con maestría.

No es necesario que te preocupes, yo ya tengo un arma, es mas, únicamente quería ver cual era su elección- respondió Harry-mi arma es similar a la de Geli, a excepción de que la mía fue hecha en otro país y en otra época, Accio Katana.

Con estas palabras y un movimiento de su varita, una espada se poso en las manos de su dueño. Harry y los demás fueron puestos por parejas para practicar, se rotarían para aprender diversos estilos de ataque y defensa. Pasarían por parejas para aprender y analizar movimientos, la primera pareja fue Geli y Kate, Kenders las coloco al frente y dio la señal de inicio.

Las dos se observaron por un instante, Geli alzo su varita y lanzo un hechizo aturdidor, Kate se agacho escapando por casi nada, desapareció y apareció un segundo después con la varita en alto, apunto y desarmo a Geli, esta tomo su espada y con una embestida trato de herirle, Kate nuevamente desapareció para colocarse en la espalda de Geli, esta vez Kate había colocado una daga en el cuello de la rubia dando por terminado el combate.

Cuando las dos regresaron a su lugar, Kenders les hizo las observaciones pertinentes sobre lo que habían realizado, cuales habían sido sus errores y los puntos que tenían que mejorar. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que les dijera a los jóvenes que les tocaba, ellos asintieron y se colocaron donde al principio lo habían hecho las señoritas.

Ahora les toca a ustedes, espero no demuestren un combate inferior al de sus compañeras,- Recalco Kenders- ahora, inicien.

Lo dos se miraron como lo habían hecho anteriormente sus compañeras, el rostro de Harry estaba ausente de expresión, esto es lo que incomodaba a Jeff y también lo que le impedía moverse, en un momento, tan solo un parpadeo y Jeff desapareció, Harry tomo la varita con tranquilidad y con un solo movimiento apunto y lanzo una hechizo que provoco la caída de Jeff, este se puso de pie con dificultad y preguntándose como demonios había logrado encontrarle, la acción provoco la sorpresa de los que observaban expectantes el movimiento de los chicos, una vez que Jeff se puso de pie, Harry le lanzo una mirada bastante dura.

Si no me tomas en serio puedes salir realmente lastimado, no me subestimes tan solo por ser un año menor- reprendió Harry- recuerda que anteriormente me he enfrentado a voldemort

Lo se, lo se, no es necesario que lo recalques, -respondió Jeff mientras se apretaba las costillas- yo también he tenido batallas, y te advierto que nunca he perdido.

Con esto dicho, puso su lanza a un costado, miro fríamente al moreno y con la mano que sostenía la varita lanzo un hechizo que tenia la intención de desarmar a Harry, este con un movimiento fluido logro esquivar el hechizo sin mayor dificultad, pero en solo un instante Jeff ya se había lanzado con la punta de su arma en alto, Harry tomo su Katana y de un tajo partió por la mitad el arma de su contrincante, Harry se deslizo por un costado de su oponente y con el canto de la espada golpeo a Jeff dejándolo inconciente, esta ultima acción provoco que el combate se diera por terminado.

Siempre existe una primera vez para todo Jeff, además el que no ha perdido no sabrá ganar-Dijo Harry mientras terminaba de envainar su arma- si es todo lo que los tres pueden hacer, será mejor que entrenen el doble para poder realizar combates de verdad.

¿Acaso crees que puedes vencernos, eres demasiado engreído no crees- grito Geli- pero no te preocupes, ya te ofreceré una pelea en la que tengas que retractarte de lo que has dicho.

Es verdad Harry, nos menosprecias- intervino Kate de modo indignado.

No fue mi intención ofenderles, pero la verdad es que no me podrían ganar con el nivel que tienen- dijo Harry de manera fría.

Alto muchachos, les propongo que una vez que despierte a Jeff los tres hagan que Harry les mire de otro modo- Intervino Kenders- si es que Potter no tiene miedo de retractarse.

Acepto gustoso, espero que los que se arrepientan no sean ellos- Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron casi diez minutos antes de que Jeff recuperara la conciencia y le explicaran como realizarían el duelo, una vez que todos estuvieron listos Kenders dio inicio al combate.

Geli y Kate atacaron de frente mientras que Jeff desapareció para atacar por detrás, Harry no movió ni un músculo hasta que estuvieron a un paso de el, Harry se giro y se agacho para evitar la envestida de la lanza, ya que estaba en la espalda de Jeff alzo la varita y lanzo un desmaius que impacto en Kate, Geli se paro para evitar el impacto con Jeff, este ultimo jalo la vara de la lanza para golpear a Harry, Harry desapareció y apareció a un costado del joven, de un golpe le saco el aire y le mando una maldición imperio, Jeff por orden de Harry ataco a Geli que para no ser herida por su compañero tuvo que hacerle perder la conciencia, al final Harry con una risa marcada en el rostro desprendió a la Alemana de su varita y el para tener igualdad de combate enfundo la suya, Geli por la impotencia que en ese momento sentía se lanzo sin miramientos hacia donde estaba Harry, el cambio su rostro a uno temible y de dos movimientos desarmo a la muchacha, se coloco frente a ella y le miro a los ojos con el filo de la espada puesto en el cuello de la rubia, la mirada era tan dura y fría que provoco un temblor en el cuerpo de Geli.

Alto, creo que ya demostraron que es lo que podían hacer frente a Potter – Grito Kenders – me han decepcionado, no puede ser que ni un solo rasguño le hicieron, creo que tendré que ponerme un poquito rudo con todos.

Ese día paso sin mas, Jeff Y Kate le siguieron hablando a Harry del mismo modo que lo hicieran antes del duelo, inclusive ahora estaban mas intrigados en saber de donde había aprendido tales movimiento, sin embargo Geli ahora le miraba con cierto temor.

Al día siguiente Harry tendría tiempo de limar asperezas con Geli.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7:Examen

CAPITULO 7: Examen

Serian cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando el joven Potter regresaba de una carrera matinal, en la entrada del castillo desde lo lejos pudo vislumbrar la silueta de tres persona, una muy alta y las otras dos de estatura media, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataban.

Hola a todos, ¿que hacen fuera del castillo? creí que el día de hoy lo usarían para descansar de la tortura de los profesores- cuestiono Harry al momento de llegar junto a ellos.

También buenos días Harry, pero por supuesto que el día de hoy será usado para el descanso de las magulladuras – hablo Jeff en tono jovial- pero seria también un desperdicio pasar el día solo y lejos de la compañía de estas bellezas.

Hola Harry, también tu deberías descansar un rato- saludo kate y le hablo al momento de tomarlo por un brazo invitándolo a caminar junto a ellos- sabemos que desde hace bastante tiempo entrenas desde que amanece hasta altas horas de la noche, al igual que tienes poco mas de dos meses que no te relacionas con personas de tu edad.

¿Cómo saben eso, -cuestionaba Harry mientras seguía muy de cerca a sus compañeros.

Te hemos visto algunas veces cuando sales por las madrugadas y nos intereso saber que es lo que haces a esas horas, así que como has de suponer le preguntamos a los profesores-contesto Kate-

Además de que hasta el momento no había nadie que nos hubiese dado una paliza como lo hiciste, eso no se aprende en libros o viendo la televisión- intervino Jeff.

No sabemos a ciencia cierta toda tu historia, pero quisiéramos que nos tuvieras mayor confianza, y preferiríamos que fueras tu el que nos dijera las cosas y así evitarnos la molestia de investigarte- dijo Kate con la mirada perdida- cada uno de nosotros tiene su historia y sabemos que hay cosas que no se pueden decir, pero eso lo sabremos entender.

Además en esta guerra prefiero estar al lado de un amigo, a confiarle mi pellejo a un desconocido- término Jeff.

Muchas gracias a todos, no tengo muchos amigos así que les agradezco lo que acaban de decir-dijo Harry en un tono serio- unos de los únicos amigos que tengo en este momento han de estar teniendo una de sus típicas discusiones, algún día los han de conocer y les aseguro que les van a agradar.

La conversación se había extendido hasta dar casi las once de la mañana, Harry, kate y Jeff platicaban de manera amena, hablaron un poco de ellos y descubrieron un poco de la historia de cada uno, Kate les hablo de el fallecimiento de su padre y de cómo había vivido hasta el momento de llegar ahí, Jeff por su parte explico el porque había estado siempre mudándose, el como había perdido a la mayor parte de su familia y que es lo que haría al terminar la escuela, Harry que había guardado silencio fue convencido para que platicara su historia, no tuvo que detallar mucho ya que la mayor parte de esta la podían encontrar en libros, así que se limito a los enfrentamientos con voldemort incluido el de su quinto curso, El joven Potter se sorprendió de lo fácil que podía hablar con ellos y de que hasta cierto punto había superado la muerte de su padrino, al terminar Harry todos se dieron cuenta que tenían algunas cosas en común, sus padres habían enfrentado a voldemort, habían perdido seres queridos y su meta era terminar la segunda guerra. Después de un rato Harry se dio cuenta que Geli únicamente se había mantenido como espectadora, la mirada de la muchacha no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo desde su pelea del día anterior, aun le miraba con cierto temor, al notar esto, Harry se incomodo y se despidió de todos argumentando que tenia que desayunar y bañarse. Ya mas tarde, Harry al bajar por las escaleras que daban a una estancia del castillo se encontró con la alemana, ella al sentir su presencia intento salir lo mas rápido que pudo.

Espera, quiero disculparme por la actitud que mostré el día de ayer- le dijo Harry al momento de tomarle una mano de manera delicada, para evitar que saliera del cuarto- se que fe muy grosero de mi parte menospreciarles sabiendo que ustedes tienen mayor poder que algunos Aurores, lo que sucede es que quería que me atacaran con la intención de hacerme daño para saber cuales eran mis limites.

Existen otros métodos para esos fines, es mas, si lo pedías pudimos haberte ayudado con eso- respondía Geli de manera indignada al momento de voltearse para ver a Harry- además descubriste que eres superior a nosotros, no es verdad.

Por la forma en la que me ha tratado señorita, creo que usted sabe cual es la respuesta que hubiese recibido por parte suya, -intervino Harry- es claro que por su parte no es posible tener una relación de amigos entre ambos, así que le propongo que nos intentemos llevar por lo menos como compañeros, ya que como ha de estar informada tendremos que soportarnos por lo menos un mes mas, y será mas fácil sobrellevarlo si nos entendemos.

Me parece algo razonable, así que como en este momento no tenemos relación o algo que nos obligue a vernos,-Geli contesto de manera fría- es mejor que tomemos nuestro día de descanso uno lejos del otro.

Mis planes no tenían contemplada un conversación de este tipo, pero peor es nada-Termino de decir Harry antes de lanzarle una mirada y una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia donde estaba Geli.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron cada uno hacia el lado opuesto del otro, Harry en dirección de su habitación, quizás para seguir leyendo el libro que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños y del cual había aprendido grandes cosas y también del que seguiría a prendiendo por mucho mas tiempo, Geli por su parte necesitaba salir, sus pasos la llevaron a la entrada del bosque donde entrenaban y también donde estaban sus dos amigos descansando.

Hola Geli, a que debemos el honor de que estés con nosotros- Pregunto Jeff- pensé que pasarías todo el día en el castillo.

Lo hubiese hecho, pero Potter se encuentra ahí-contesto Geli-así que pensé en respirar un poco el fresco del bosque.

Te puedo preguntar algo-Dijo Kate- ¿tienes algo en contra de Harry, el no te ha hecho nada y lo trataste mal desde que entro al castillo.

Lo que pasa es que no me agrado su forma de ser, se que aquella vez no llego tarde porque el quisiera- respondió Geli-pero la forma de reírse y de hablarnos no es sincera, no confió en quien no expresa lo que realmente siente y esta por demás decir que el cree saber mucho mas que nosotros.

Se que no siempre es sincero en cuanto a su forma de ser,-intervino Jeff- pero también no tenemos el derecho de criticar a quien no conocemos, ya tendremos tiempo de saber su historia y algunos de sus secretos, y en cuanto a su conocimiento, yo creo que si esta muy por encima del nuestro.

Y su conocimiento lo tiene bien ganado, al igual que su forma de pelear- Kate era quien ahora hablaba.

Ahora ustedes le defienden, tenemos mas tiempo de conocernos y le dan a el la razón- protesto Geli.

No te enojes, no es que lo defendamos o no, pero has de saber que a pesar de que es superior en varios aspectos, el se esfuerza de una manera única, se exige demasiado a pesar de que los que beberían despertarse temprano y desvelarse tendríamos que ser nosotros- continuo Kate.

Llegada la noche los cuatro alumnos bajaron al comedor, ahí donde esperaban encontrar a sus mentores, lo único que pudieron vislumbrar fue un pergamino, Jeff lo tomo y le dio lectura en voz alta.

_Buenas noches a todos, en estos momentos se han de estar preguntando el motivo de este pergamino, la respuesta es simple:_

_Para estos momentos ustedes ya han de tener conocimientos sobre diversos métodos de defensa y ataque, a una semana de estar en este castillo hemos decidido haceros una pequeña evaluación, esta consiste en llegar a la biblioteca y tomar un pergamino que dará por terminado el examen._

_Esto suena bastante simplemente ya que será una evaluación, pero no por eso la van a menospreciar, ya que quien lo haga podrá sufrir graves heridas, los cinco estaremos involucrados y seremos en ciertos momentos sus oponentes, para comenzar esta prueba tendrán que estar fuera del castillo e iniciarla desde la cabaña en el centro del bosque._

_La evaluación dará inicio a las 3 de la mañana, y terminara al medio día._

_Richter Evaloth_

Al terminar de leer la carta los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, cada uno tomo algo de alimento y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Harry no sabia lo que sus compañeros tenían en mente, así que desde que subió a su cuarto tomo lo indispensable para el, la capa que alguna vez fuera de su padre, la varita que era la igual de voldemort, la espada que recibió en su cumpleaños, un pequeño saco con diversos ingredientes y algunos objetos creación de el, tomo un baño y su vestimenta negra así como la capa de viaje. Camino por el bosque en dirección a la cabaña y al llegar se llevo una sorpresa.

Creí que seria el único en pasar la noche en este lugar, ya me había resignado a jugar solitario- dijo Jeff con una risa de por medio- aunque hubiese preferido la compañía de una de las damas que estudian con nosotros.

Un día de estos por estar usando las hormonas en lugar de las neuronas te vas a meter en problemas- dijo Harry mientras pasaba a la pequeña cabaña- y no tienes de que preocuparte ya que mientras venia a este lugar pude sentir la presencia de nuestras compañeras.

¿Como sientes eso?-interrogo Jeff un poco sorprendido- me parece demasiado extraño.

Cada uno de nosotros tiene magia distinta, y después de convivir con ustedes he logrado distinguirla de entre todos los que estamos dentro del castillo-respondió Harry al momento de acomodarse en una silla frente a una mesa de madera.

Cinco minutos después de la llegada del ojiverde, quien entrara en ese lugar fue Geli y finalmente Kate, una vez dentro de la cabaña cada uno dijo que es lo que haría dentro del castillo y cual seria su modo de trabajo.

Por mi parte, entrare de manera furtiva evitando el encuentro con todos y tomare el pergamino antes de que a ustedes les de tiempo siquiera de entrar-Hablaba Jeff en un tono muy seguro- para tomar a todos por sorpresa iniciare a las cinco de la mañana y calculo terminare a la hora del desayuno.

Creo que te voy a ganar, por mi parte iniciare a las cuatro y media, intentare crear una distracción y como únicamente serán cinco profesores creo que podré burlarlos con uno que otro truco- decía Kate en manera de imposición- no creo que a ninguno de ustedes les de tiempo siquiera de llegar al castillo.

Son profesores, no crees que no tengan contempladas todas las tretas que conocemos, yo creo que lo más conveniente seria que los cuatro entráramos a la misma hora y quien tenga la oportunidad de tomar el pergamino lo haga- intervino Geli- aunque, no es por sonar egoísta pero confió únicamente en mis propios conocimientos y no me gustaría que intervinieran en mi prueba.

Casi concuerdo en lo que dice señorita, pero tomen en cuenta que ellos son los que nos invitan a entrar a el castillo, tienen ventaja de terreno y conocimiento- repuso Harry- no creo que sea simplemente entrar, pelear y tomar el pergamino, seria bastante simple y no creo que ellos apliquen un examen tan senillo a estas alturas.

¿Tiene miedo a reprobar Potter?- Cuestiono Geli con una mirada de satisfacción- o acaso cree que lo podría hacer mejor que nosotros.

Por Merlín, ustedes pelean como matrimonio, hagan la paz por lo menos en situaciones como estas-Dijo Jeff de manera jocosa.

Es verdad, me parece que lo mejor será que cada uno tome el examen al momento que quiera y así individualmente seamos responsables de nuestra calificación- concluyo un Kate un tanto molesta.

Ante esta idea, todos guardaron silencio en señal de aprobación, así que cada uno se fue donde mejor le acomodo a preparar su estrategia. A las cuatro y media de la madrugada Kate tomo sus cosas, se despidió de todos y salio deseándoles buena suerte, media hora después le siguió Jeff y a los cinco minutos Geli, Harry espero unos minutos mas, quería concebir un plan perfecto.

Harry al salir de la cabaña camino fuera del sendero que dirigía al castillo, no había mucho peligro por donde decidió andar, el había tomado el camino mas pesado y accidentado de todos, tardo poco mas de una hora en llegar a la entrada del castillo, al momento de llegar a campo abierto tomo su capa invisible y camino con cautela hacia un costado del mismo, pensando en posibilidades y trampas creyó conveniente entrar por la puerta principal, se acerco con cuidado y entro, todo parecía normal, tendría que subir tres pisos, quizás pelear con uno que otro profesor, llegar y tomar el pergamino, por lo que el podía ver sus compañeros habían fallado en su cometido, cerro lo ojos para intentar encontrar rastros de sus compañeros pero nada, intento lo mismo unas cuatro veces y el resultado era siempre el mismo, no sentía a ninguno, tenia únicamente cuatro alternativas para subir al segundo piso y dos para la biblioteca, decidió tomar el camino mas largo y se dirigió hasta la parte trasera del castillo, subió las escaleras sin ningún problema, sabia que la protección estaría en las estradas y partes que dan acceso al la mayor parte del castillo, mientras avanzaba para llegar a una de las torres encontró a Kate, su cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado, el la reanimo con una de sus capsulas e intento averiguar que es lo que había pasado, Harry comenzó a caminar mientras platicaba con la joven, habría una distancia de quizás cuatro pasos entre ambos, de repente a media explicación Harry sintió un frió en su mano izquierda, el anillo estaba trabajando tal y como le habían dicho, la actitud de Harry no cambio pero de un movimiento se volteo y con un desmaius dejo fuera de combate a su compañera. Ahora tendría que estar mas alerta, llego a una esquina y se asomo con la intención de saber quien estaba custodiando el pasillo que daba a una de las escaleras, estaba Pierson e imaginaba que en la otra escalera estaba Kenders, prefería pelear con quien estaba frente a el ya que el enfrentarse a quien le había enseñado a pelear le resultaba inconcebible, tomo aire y se cubrió con su capa invisible, cuando estaba por salir no sabia como pero de repente tres hechizos salieron de quien sabe donde, se volteo hacia todas direcciones, Pierson reboto los hechizos sin inmutarse y de un golpe al aire derribo a Geli, ella sin aire fue a caer al suelo sin poner sus manos, para terminar con el trabajo Tuller aplico la maldición cruciatus sobre la alemana, antes de que esta diera sobre ella se paro en el aire, parecía que había un muro invisible que la protegía, de repente la capa se deslizo del cuerpo de Harry dejando a la vista una expresión de dolor indescriptible, sus maestros eran unos monstruos, la maldición le provoco un dolor mas haya del que voldemort de produjera años atrás, cuando Harry no soporto mas perdió el conocimiento, Geli al ver esto se dio por vencida, el examen había terminado con un resultado evidente.

En la madrugada del día martes Harry habría los ojos, estaba en su recamara y tenia un dolor que no podía describir, al momento de ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que en un costado de la cama estaba Geli, precia que había pasado toda la noche cuidándole, el le puso una manta delicadamente y se fue a tomar un baño, al salir la joven estaba ya despierta.

Gracias por cuidarme- hablo Harry- no se como termino el examen pero creo que valió la pena realizarlo.

Yo soy quien debería agradecerte, tu tenias mas oportunidad que cualquiera de los tres y por defenderme arruinaste tu examen- dijo un Geli un poco ruborizada- no se porque lo hiciste, pero es algo que no sabría como pagarlo.

No tengas cuidado, y ya me di una idea de cómo podrías saldar la deuda- respondió Harry al momento de acercarse a un paso de la chica.

N…no se que es lo que traes entre manos- Hablaba muy nerviosa Geli mientras su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella quería.

No piense mal señorita, -Intervino Harry- únicamente le propongo que el próximo fin de semana lo pase conmigo

Geli acepto un poco confundida y salio del cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo, todo lo que faltaba de la madrugada no pudo dormir y se preguntaba que es lo que le hacia pensar en aquel muchacho que al principio creía arrogante y ahora no tenia idea de cómo clasificarle.


	8. Chapter 8: Sentimientos

CAPITULO 8: Sentimientos

Esa misma madrugada, Harry se levanto como si no hubiese pasado nada, estaba completamente adolorido pero aun así la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo durante la prueba lo incomodaba, "demonios que hubiera pasado si esto hubiese sido real", se repetía una y otra vez, necesitaba ser mas fuerte, mas astuto, realmente no sabia que hacer, con estos pensamientos se puso su ropa para deportes y salio del castillo. Llego a las enormes puertas de la edificación con la firme decisión de ser más poderoso.

Hola Harry, ¿a donde te diriges tan de madrugada?- la voz que hizo esta pregunta era bastante conocida para Harry, diariamente la escuchaba pero no en aquel tono de delicadeza y preocupación – deberías estar descansando, no tienes porque esforzarte demás, todos estamos un poco decepcionados de nosotros mismos pero llegamos a la decisión de que no importa como pero la próxima vez no pasara lo mismo.

Harry se giro con delicadeza y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que formo de manera amarga,- ¿no entiendes verdad, si esto hubiese sido real en estos momentos no estaríamos en este lugar- trataba de hablar lo mas tranquilo que podía.- no se realmente que es lo que paso después de que perdí la conciencia, pero si se que voy a hacer en estos momentos que ya me siento mas recuperado.

Harry, se como te sientes y disculpa nuevamente- repetía Geli con la voz quebrándose y los ojos un poco rojos- todo salio mal por querer ganarte, y mírate ahora, estas muy lastimado y has de pensar que soy demasiado sonsa como para estar en el mismo equipo.

Sabes lo que creo, es que el presentar ese examen y ver el resultado en este momento es lo que mas me satisface- Respondía Harry mas tranquilo- este examen y los errores cometidos son experiencias de las cuales debemos aprender para no repetirlos mas adelante.

Ante esta respuesta la joven quedo absorta en un sin fin de preguntas, no sabia que decir, que hacer, que pensar,- ¿adonde vas, ¿te puedo acompañar?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, no sabia el porque ni como lo dijo pero lo había hecho, pensó la respuesta, seria un rotundo no, después de todo ella le había arruinado el examen y quizás pensaba que también le arruinaría el entrenamiento, estaba echa un manojo de nervios hasta que finalmente recibió respuesta.

Por supuesto, pero te recomiendo que te pongas ropa un poco mas cómoda, al lugar donde vamos hace un poco de frió y lo que traes puesto no te cubrirá nada- Contestaba Harry al momento de caminar hacia la puerta- Pero únicamente te voy a dar diez minutos, te espero en la entrada del bosque.

La muchacha subió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, estaba bastante contenta, no tenia idea de el porque pero lo estaba, tomo su ropa de deporte pero por alguna razón se maquillo ligeramente e intento verse un poco mas bonita de lo que siempre lo hacia, bajo corriendo hacia donde Harry, y ahí estaba, recargado en un árbol con la mirada perdida, iluminado por la luz de la madrugada, no le había contemplado nunca, apenas hace una semana no le soportaba y ahora tenia un sentimiento extraño, era diferente a los jóvenes que conocía, mas responsable, maduro y bastante atractivo, tenia un cuerpo bastante fornido y un aire de adulto que le hacia ver atractivo, no es que menospreciara a Jeff pero Harry tenia algo que lo hacia único.

Disculpa, no quise hacerte esperar- hablaba Geli un poco ruborizada-.

No tengas cuidado, estas justo a tiempo- Harry le devolvía una mirada despreocupada al momento de responder.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr tranquilamente bosque adentro, Harry se esquivaba ramas y troncos, corría atreves de el bosque como si tuviera años de vivir hay. Corrieron por poco menos de una hora hasta llegar a un lugar despejado, este sitio estaba repleto de equipo para entrenar, todo estaba hecho de manera rudimentaria, pesas con piedras y cemento, una tabla de golpeo enredada con mecatillo entre otras cosas, la muchacha quedo sorprendida ante lo que tenia frente a ella.

¿Que este lugar, ¿tu hiciste todo esto?- preguntaba Geli mientras recorría curiosa el lugar.

Este lugar lo hice para entrenar todas la mañanas y estar preparado físicamente, también por aquí cerca encontré un nacimiento de agua donde una que otra vez puedo relaja mi cuerpo y espíritu- respondió Harry al momento de ponerse unas polainas para comenzar su rutina.

La muchacha intento hacer ejercicio al mismo ritmo que lo hacia Harry pero le era imposible, el ya tenia tiempo que lo hacia y la ventaja era evidente, estuvieron cuarenta minutos sin decir nada pero de vez en cundo Geli se quedaba absorta mirando a Harry, cuando el volteaba hacia ella esta simplemente disimulaba y desviaba la mirada, el empeño que Harry ponía se le hacia impresionante, al acabar, Harry se quito la camisa para que se limpiara en el nacimiento de agua, lo hizo como hacia siempre, pero al recordar a Geli el volteo a verla, ella estaba bastante robotizada y con ambas manos intentaba cubrirse los ojos, tarea en la cual no ponía su mayor esfuerzo, estaba maravillada, ella sabia o suponía que Harry poseía un cuerpo atlético, pero no hasta ese punto, todo estaba en su lugar, el joven se disculpo y se retiro hacia el nacimiento de agua, ella le siguió con el pretexto d que también tenia que limpiarse, primero lo hizo Harry y se retiro, entonces fue su turno, se quito la mayor parte de sus prendas quedando únicamente en ropa interior, y poco a poco se sumergió en ese nacimiento que mas bien tenia la pinta de un pequeño lago, estaba fascinada, no tenia ni la menor idea de el porque comenzaba a agradarle la presencia de Harry. Al terminar de limpiarse ambos regresaron al castillo, Harry estaba bien, se sentía mucho mejor que al levantarse, Harry se despidió de Geli y ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, a las nueve de la mañana ambos bajaron para recibir los resultados de su evaluación.

Como ya se han de imaginar el examen fue un rotundo fracaso- Decía Richter molesto mientras toma su lugar al lado de los demás profesores- vamos pues, ni siquiera llegaron al tercer piso, peor aun algunos no siquiera entraron al castillo.

Es verdad, su trabajo ha decepcionado a todos, por parte de ti Jeff resultaste ser demasiado inmaduro, te enfrentaste sin planear nada y buscaste el peligro- Hablo Guiffel bastante molesta- no es posible que te atrevieras a enfrentar a una bestia a sabiendas de la ventaja de terreno de esta, eres bastante inconciente, y no me contradiga que estuve observando todo.

Después usted, la creía mas sensata señorita Novak- regañaba Pierson de una manera bastante dura-no es posible que no tomara en cuenta que al igual que usted nosotros ya conocemos este castillo y mucho mas de lo que piensan.

En general nos tomaría toda la tarde el poder señalarles cada uno de sus errores, pero en general tuvieron uno que a todos nos molesto bastante- Richter hablaba un poco mas tranquilo pero con una mirada severa- no es posible que no trabajaran como equipo y que se cuidaran el uno al otro.

Es importante que trabajen como equipo ya que esa es la finalidad de que estén todos juntos en este castillo,- Kenders habla de manera fría- en una misión no basta con que lleguen al objetivo y lo consigan, una misión es un fracaso si al finalizar perdiste a tu equipo, las habilidades individuales únicamente sirven para hacer mas fuerte a tu equipo, esa es la diferencia que tenemos de los Mortífagos a los cuales no les importa perder a sus compañeros con tal de obtener lo que quieren, nosotros tenemos espíritu y humanidad.

La reprimenda duro cerca de dos horas, después a cada uno le preguntaron como se sentían después de haber efectuado semejante examen, todos expresaron su impotencia, no era posible que todos hubiera actuado individualmente y hubieran fallado como equipo.

Toda la semana pasó muy rápido, Harry Y Geli seguían teniendo sus sesiones de entrenamiento particulares, la relación entre los cuatro había mejorado bastante, a tal grado que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Cada profesor incrementaba el trabajo pero los alumnos se mantenían a la par de esta tortura, en el último día de esa semana Kate propuso que el domingo lo pasaran juntos, a lo que Geli se negó rotundamente.

No es posible, te lo agradezco pero ya hice planes, en serio, será para el próximo fin de semana si es que no te molesta- hablo apenada Geli- enserio perdona la invitación.

Ha ya veo, no hay cuidado, y tu ¿que me dices Jeff, porque por lo que he visto los planes de Geli tienen contemplado a Harry ¿no es verdad? – Cuestionaba Kate mientras observaba de manera divertida el tono rojo que tomaba la alemana – me parece que ese rescate de Harry te hizo cambiar de opinión, que envidia.

A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Harry?- preguntaba Jeff a las jóvenes que cuchicheaban muy por lo bajo quizás cosas de mujeres.

Creo que la tarde de hoy va a descansar, aun no se repone por completo de esa maldición- respondió Geli.

Esa tarde Harry descanso, sentado a un lado de su cama abrió su baúl que contenía toda su vida, saco unas fotografías, algunas cartas y su uniforme de Hogwarts, no había tenido ese sentimiento de nostalgia en bastante tiempo, hojeaba el álbum de fotografías y de vez en cuando leía una que otra carta. Sin darse cuenta, había estado contemplando la misma fotografía por más de veinte minutos, la fotografía mostraba a su mejor amiga en quinto curso, había cambiado bastante desde que irrumpió autoritariamente en el tren que los llevo a su primer año, ahora estaba mas hermosa, era inteligente y siempre le había apoyado, "que diablos piensas, es tu amiga y seguramente a ella le gusta Krum" se repetía una y otra vez, que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era posible que el pasar tanto tiempo con Jeff le hubiese hecho pensar con las hormonas, no, no es posible, el es Harry Potter y debe saber como controlar y ocultar sus sentimientos para que voldemort no los use en su contra, con ese manojo de dudas Harry callo rendido.

Todo el día domingo Harry estuvo en compañía de Geli, platicaban de todo y de nada, ambos se conocieron mucho mas de lo que lo habían hecho en toda la semana, Geli trato a toda costa de evadir la compañía de sus otros compañeros, desayunaron en el lugar donde solían entrenar, comieron fuera del castillo y pasearon toda la tarde lejos de las miradas curiosas ya por la noche ambos tomaron sus alimentos y se despidieron de todos, subieron hasta donde la habitación de Geli, ella quería despejar algunas dudas que le rondaron por toda la semana, necesitaba saber que es lo que había despertado aquel muchacho en su corazón, si una amistad a algo un poco mas profundo.

Pasa por favor, quiero platicar un poco más antes de que vuelvas a tu habitación para descansar- Invito Geli bastante roja y con una velocidad en sus palabras que apenas y podía entendérsele.

Agradezco la invitación, pero seria poco decoroso el que un caballero entrase a la habitación de una dama- rechazo Harry de la forma mas cortés que pudo.

Seria poco decoroso si es que las intenciones del caballero fueran las de propasarse con la dama- Intervino Geli lanzando una risita de inocencia- o es que tienes planeado algo entre manos Harry.

Como cree señorita, pero recuerde que soy hombre y usted una mujer, y una mujer muy bella si he de admitir,- respondía Harry a la intervención de la alemana- es mas, cualquier muchacho de mi edad con sangre en las venas sabría a lo que me refiero.

YA, no te hagas del rogar y entra- Al momento de pronunciar esto, Geli lo tomo del brazo y jalo hacia el interior de la habitación, ella sabia que si no tomaba la iniciativa, esa conversación se podía haber prolongado hasta muy tarde.

Dentro de la habitación Harry intento ponerse lo mas cómodo que podía, al parecer la situación le incomodaba pero "su preparación no le traicionaría en un momento tan simple" se repetía una y otra vez, la platica fue bastante trivial hasta el momento de los sentimientos.

Y a todo esto Harry, alguna vez haz tenido alguna chica que haya sido tu novia- Pregunto Geli con la intención de saber cual seria su reacción ante la repuesta a su pregunta.

Créeme, aun siendo el famoso Harry Potter he tenido problemas con la chicas, alguna vez intente algo con una niña llamada Cho Chang, pero realmente era únicamente atracción física y como has de suponer, después de la primera cita no hubo nada mas, de hecho pensándolo detenidamente a eso no se le pudo haber llamado cita- respondió Harry negando con la cabeza y rascándose la barbilla como si es que le costara trabajo recordar aquel momento.

Pero he de suponer que hay una afortunada que te tiene tirando la varita por ella- preguntó Geli mas calmada por la respuesta que recibió, pero con los nervios de su ultima pregunta.

Bueno, no estoy seguro de ello, hay una joven, pero no creo estar muy seguro de lo que realmente ciento en este momento, es mas aun no se si ella siente algo por mi- Respondo Harry con un poco de duda en sus palabras.

La respuesta no Fue lo que ella esperaba, ella esperaba un nombre pero no lo recibió, así que una parte de ella se sintió aliviada. La conversación no duro demasiado, así que después de media hora se despidieron.

Después de aquella conversación, Geli se acerco mas a Harry, no sabia porque pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba con el se sentía mucho mejor. Un mes había pasado desde aquello, tenían un mes y medio de haber llegado aquel castillo, seria más o menos mediados de octubre, solamente les faltaban quince días de estar juntos, Richter les había dicho que serian separados por equipos de dos para aprender nuevas técnicas, y de paso tratar de frenar a voldemort que durante el ultimo mes había extendido su poder.

Bien muchachos, no podría estar mas orgulloso de ninguno de ustedes, han demostrado más coraje y fuerza de lo que se esperaba, y creo que es el momento de que ahora aprendan por sus medios,- Todo esto lo decía Richter al momento de darles a cada uno un colgante que les hacia miembros indispensables de ese grupo- con este objeto podrán entran a las edificaciones protegidas, y podrán aparecerse en los castillos que pertenezcan a nuestro grupo.

Bien, ahora les daré la nueva forma en la que se van a distribuir-Hablaba Guiffel bastante contenta y emocionada por el avance de sus alumnos- Harry, tu iras con kate y tu Jeff estarás con Geli, y antes que protesten le voy a decir que esto es únicamente temporal, ya que hasta diciembre estarán rotándose los integrantes de cada equipo, durante noviembre y tres semanas de diciembre estarán viajando a donde se les cite con la finalidad de ir integrando los nuevos equipos, la forma de comunicarse será por medio de las lechuzas o animales que estén bajo su orden.

¿Que es lo que aprenderemos en estos viajes, y que haremos la última semana de diciembre?- intervino Jeff un poco preocupado por lo que les esperaba.

Tranquilo, eso lo explico yo- Contesto Pierson de manera fría- la ultima semana de Diciembre la pasaran en este castillo, desde aquí partiremos el primero de Enero hacia el colegio Hogwarts, se acoplaran y acostumbraran al castillo durante la primera semana de descanso que hay en ese lugar, y a tu pregunta Jeff de lo que van a aprender, serán variantes de la magia, entre estas esta la necromancia, magia antigua, pociones de diversos tipos y épocas, maldiciones y hechizos así como otras mas, en tan solo poco mas de mes y medio tendrán que hacerlo, así que aprovechen todo lo que les sea posible.

Después de esa conversación cada equipo recibió unos papeles donde estaban los lugares que tendrían que visitar para poder aprender todo lo que se les había pedido, subieron a sus habitaciones y prepararon sus maletas, se ducharon y se dispusieron a pasar su ultima noche antes del viaje.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola nuevamente, me he pasado unos cuantos minutos para la publicación de este capitulo, debió hubiese subido hace unos treinta, pero la debilidad humana (sueño y hambre) me derroto olímpicamente, no quería pasarme pero de todas formas aquí esta, también diré que a mi pesar, al ser mi primer FF no soy muy bueno para escribir cierto tipo de escenas así que anticipadamente me disculpo si es que no son de su agrado algunas de estas, y nuevamente gracias a sus criticas y suplico nuevamente que aunque duras, sean sinceras para que pueda mejorar y esto se torne mas de su agrado.

A myca y a SerenitaKou mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por sus criticas, y también por seguir leyendo este FF a pesar de haber tardado tanto en subir un capitulo.

DeI-HiOgA: disculpa que no te haya dejado algún comentario sobre tu FF, pero ya lo leí y realmente me pareció genial, sigue escribiendo que realmente eres bueno y merece la pena.

El que no haya hecho el comentario en algún FF no quiere decir que no tome en cuenta algún otro, lo que pasa es que apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir y hacer mis cosas, pero me disculpo por los comentarios que no he respondido y las historias a las que no le he dejado alguno ya que sin sus FF quizás no me habría animado a escribir uno propio.


	9. Chapter 9: Retorno

Capitulo 9: Retorno

Han pasado poco más de cinco meses desde que dejamos de ver a Harry- Hermione hablaba a los dos hermanos Weasley mientras observaba la nieve que cubría la entrada del castillo Hogwarts – nadie sabe nada sobre el, ni siquiera el director.

Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le vimos, quisiera saber por lo menos como se encuentra y porque tomó esas decisión-respondía Ginny al comentario de la castaña.

Tranquilas, recuerden que Dumbledore dijo que el regresaría, además después de lo que paso en el ministerio lo mas lógico es que quisiera pensar, estar lejos de lo que le recuerde a Sirius- con estas palabras Ron tranquilizaba un poco a las jóvenes.

Tienes razón, pero lo que no entiendo es porque le dio permiso Dumbledore de alejarse de el sitio mas seguro para el-interrumpía la pelirroja a su hermano- se que dijo que era por su bien, pe…

Tranquila Ginny, Harry ya tiene suficiente edad como para tomar sus dediciones – Ahora era Hermione la que interrumpía a Ginny- si Dumbledore le dio permiso es porque sabia que le haría bien a Harry.

De este modo se repetía una conversación que cada mes era la misma, platicaban de lo que seria de Harry, de que es lo que creerían que estaba haciendo, pensaban como seria el equipo de Gryffindor si el estuviera en ese momento, de quien seria su novia y de que quizás el E.D. aun estaría activo si no hubiera disidido irse. En verdad le extrañaban demasiado, siempre recordaban el rostro de todos al momento que Dumbledore anuncio que Harry no estaría un tiempo con ellos, habían especulaciones de sobre porque no estaría, pero nunca nada acertado, estaban próximas la vacaciones de invierno pero casi ningún estudiante quiso salir del castillo, se sentían seguros dentro de el.

Muy lejos de ese lugar una pareja de jóvenes caminaba por un sendero cubierto de nieve, sus ropas lucían bastante maltratadas, la joven vestía con lo quizás anteriormente hubiese sido una hermosa prenda, también estaba cubierta con una túnica de color carmesí, la sangre impregnada en esta era casi imperceptible, a su lado un joven de cabellera alborotada, vestido completamente de color negro, sus ropas al igual que la de su acompañante estaban muy maltratadas, sus cabellos cubrían casi todo su rostro, lucían baste cansados y sus miradas estaban concentradas únicamente en el estrecho camino, caminaba lentamente como cuidando que nada estuviese fuera de lugar, desde que llegaron a ese país lo único que habían hecho era entrenar, ya no podían mas, así que decidieron descansar un par de días antes de regresar a su labor, habían aprendido demasiado, querían seguir en su misión pero sus cuerpos les exigían un receso, caminaron cerca de doce horas antes de llegar a una pequeña cabaña, por fuera lucia bastante maltratada, casi inhabitable pero al entrar uno podía darse cuenta de lo reconfortante que podía llegar a ser, había dos camas individuales en un rincón, una pequeña chimenea ubicada casi en la entrada, y una mesa con dos sillas al centro, en ese lugar los dos jóvenes hacia dos semanas que vivían, a pesar de que casi no permanecían en ese sitio, habían aprendido a apreciarlo. Lo primero que hizo la rubia fue ir directamente a tomar una ducha, tardo cerca de una hora en el baño antes de darle turno al moreno, salio envuelta en una toalla, al ojiverde aun le incomodaba esta escena así que rápidamente ingreso al baño, la chica comió lo que Harry había preparado, no era bastante diestro en la cocina como lo era en la magia así que tubo que resignarse, después de todo el hambre que tenia supera a el sabor, al salir el moreno se encontró con una compañera que se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, comió y siguió los paso de su amiga, por primera vez en mucho tiempo descansaba como si en el mundo no pasara nada. Serian las nueve de la mañana cuando el ojiverde despertó, se sentía de maravilla, al despertar noto que su acompañante estaba en su misma cama, habían pasado la noche juntos.

Geli, levántate que es un poco tarde- decía Harry mientras la movía inocentemente- despierta o me como todo el desayuno.

Ante estas palabras la joven abrió perezosamente sus ojos, eran hermosos a pesar de lo cansados que lucían, se sentó en la cama y miro al joven con asombro, ella había planeado pasar la noche con el y regresar a su cama antes de que amaneciera, pero su cuerpo y el sueño le habían traicionado, estaba completamente ruborizada y no sabia como justificar lo que había hecho.

Harry perdóname, en verdad no era mi intención- hablaba con la voz entrecortada-te juro que…

Tranquila, no paso nada, hacia mucho frió así que te entiendo además no hicimos cosas de las que nos tengamos que arrepentir- la interrumpió Harry de una manera inocente y con una risa que daba tranquilidad-a menos que tu ayas decidido abusar de mi inconciencia.

No, lo que pasa es que si tenía frió y….-Geli no sabia que más decir para remediar lo que había ocurrido.

Tranquila, ya te dije que no paso nada- interrumpía Harry cada vez que Geli intentaba justificarse- por cierto, sabes que en tan solo cinco días regresamos al castillo ¿verdad, todo paso muy rápido, quiero aprovechar estos últimos días para repasar lo que aprendimos ¿que te parece?

Tienes razón, todo paso muy rápido y ahora estamos por regresar a tu antiguo colegio- Contesto Geli- me gustaría estar nuevamente con todos, me siento bien con ustedes, y pensar que al principio no te soportaba y ahora….

Tranquila, pasaremos por lo menos una semana en el castillo de Yulash antes de entrar al colegio, no estoy tan deseoso como al principio-Hablaba Harry con la voz un poco cansada- me he acostumbrado a mi nueva vida y creo que el regresar a la antigua me traerá recuerdos que no quiero tener presentes.

Has madurado bastante desde que te conocimos, y se que sabrás como manejar lo que se aproxima y no te preocupes que por lo menos nosotros nunca te dejaremos a tu suerte- interrumpía Geli mientras se vestía con una ropa dispuesta al entrenamiento.

De este modo ambos jóvenes nuevamente regresaron a lo que se había vuelto parte de su vida, sus habilidades habían excedido por mucho a las de un mago común, los cuatro compartían la mayoría de sus conocimientos. El ultimo entrenamiento duro cuatro días mas antes de que una vieja águila llegara con el pergamino que les indicaba que podían regresar, esa tarde repasaron casi todo lo que habían aprendido, regresaron a su cabaña y guardaron todo, salieron de esa pequeña construcción que les había albergado durante un tiempo, ambos se miraron y con un movimiento de sus manos desaparecieron dejando el lugar como si jamás hubiese existido persona que habitara ese sitio.

Muy lejos de aquel país, frente a un antiguo pero imponente castillo cuatro jóvenes ingresaban, lucían diferente de cómo habían partido, ahora se notaba su fuerza, su mirada ya no era infantil y sus movimientos ya no eran descuidados, a pesar de que sus rostros no tenían expresión alguna, ellos sabían que cada uno de los presentes estaba contento de que después de mucho tiempo volvían a reunirse.

Que tal las vacaciones Harry- preguntaba Jeff sin siquiera mirarlo- al parecer no te divertiste como lo hice yo.

Me hizo falta un poco de sol, pero en general la pase bien- contestaba Harry sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su rostro- cero que los profesores estarán también contentos con los resultados obtenidos ¿no creen?

Parece que los hombres están más habladores que de costumbre, ya tendrán tiempo para compartir sus anécdotas- ahora la que tomaba la palabra era Kate- que al parecer son bastante.

Dejemos de perder el tiempo de este modo y démonos prisa para llegar con los profesores-interrumpía Geli con un tono de voz bastante autoritario- quiero descansar por lo menos el día de hoy, el viaje que realizamos fue bastante largo.

Creo que las mujeres no han cambiado nada-hablaba Jeff con un tono de voz mas relajado pero sin perder su expresión de seriedad- aun siguen dando ordenes.

Y nosotros seguimos obedeciendo- completo Harry- pero es verdad, necesito descansar un poco, viajar desde Nobeoka es un poco cansado.

De este modo los jóvenes entraron a una biblioteca donde había siete personas esperando su arribo, en ese lugar estaba Guiffel quien sonreía de una manera bastante alegre, Pierson quien conservaba su elegante semblante, Kenders que permanecía de pie observando con detalle a cada uno de los miembros de ese grupo, Hyral con su mirada puesta en los jóvenes que acababan de entrar, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Richter estaban también en ese lugar, ambos sostenían una conversación bastante amena hasta el momento que entraron los cuatro muchachos, todos se quedaron observando la apariencia de cada uno de los presentes, en verdad estaban mas cambiados, a tal punto que apenas y se les podía reconocer, McGonagall distinguió a Harry únicamente por la cicatriz que le hacia único, sus lente y sus ojos, de ahí en fuera no había vestigios de aquel enclenque muchacho que había cursado quinto año.

Buenas tardes profesores, -Saludo Harry al momento de hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto- Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall, en verdad un gusto volver a verles, Profesor Richter como puede ver hemos regresado con excelentes resultados.

En verdad Harry has cambiado bastante, apenas y te he reconocido- Dumbledore le saludaba mostrándole su habitual sonrisa- hemos venido porque nos dijeron que estaban listos para incorporarse al colegio.

Eso depende de la aprobación de los demás profesores aquí presentes- Kate era quien interrumpía aquella conversación- no nos hemos preparado por tanto tiempo para que nos confinen a un colegio.

Es verdad profesor, quisiera saber como se realizaran nuestras misiones de ahora en adelante- Harry es quien tomaba la palabra en ese instante- creo que ya estamos listos para formar parte activa en esta guerra.

Calmados muchachos, es por ese motivo que nos encontramos todos en esta habitación- Tuller habla para dar por terminada la pequeña charla- pero tienen razón profesores, no les hemos entrenado tanto tiempo como para que de un momento a otro les dejemos fuera, además creo que ya han demostrado su eficiencia al dejar fuera de combate a varios Mortífagos peligrosos.

¡QUE!- exclamo alarmada la profesora McGonagall- no me digan que estos niños se han enfrentado a Mortífagos experimentados, es inconcebible, inaudito, como pudieron permitir semejante acción.

Tranquilízate Minerva – Decía Dumbledore quien parecía haber escuchado lo mas normal es este mundo- Richter, no puedo creer que permitieras que se expusieran tanto, pudiste haber ocasionado un accidente del cual nos hubiésemos lamentado.

No se por quien les tomas Dumbledore, pero los muchachos aquí presentes están muy por encima de varios de los mejore aurores-Richter hablaba sin inmutarse ante las palabras de su amigo- además sabes que a mí no me gusta correr riesgos innecesarios, y el hecho de que en este momento se encuentren aquí es la prueba mas fehaciente de sus habilidades.

Está bien, respeto tus métodos- continuaba Dumbledore- pero al ingresar a Hogwarts tendrán que abstenerse de todo riesgo.

Le respeto y admiro demasiado profesor, pero creo que la decisión de participar en esta guerra es mía,- hablaba Harry que hasta ese momento se había mantenido expectante- y recuerde la última parte de la profecía, no es que busque o intente apresurar lo inevitable pero creo que mientras este con mis amigos todo estará bien.

Ante tales palabra Dumbledore se sintió orgulloso de la madures de su alumno, había cambiado bastante, sus nuevos amigos le apoyaban y también sabia que aunque el se opusiera, Harry se las ingeniaría para salirse a enfrentar su destino, así que no le quedo otra que aceptar la proposición de todos los presentes a pesar de las protestas de la profesora McGonagall. La junta duro por mas de horas, acordaron como se realizarían los movimientos dentro de Hogwarts, y también donde estarían ubicados al llegar al castillo, habían decidido que los cuatro necesitaban cierta privacidad para tratar los asuntos de su grupo, así que a pesar de que los dividirían en casas le otorgarían un salón alejado lo mas posible de cualquiera de las casas.

Muy bien, ya que hemos solucionado la mayoría de los puntos, lo único que me queda es invitarles a pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones en Hogwarts, - decía dumbledore al momento que se despedía de todos- si es que aceptan pasar la ultima semana del año en nuestro colegio les esperamos a partir de maña, para evitar malos entendidos les recomiendo que lleguen directamente a mi oficina.

Una ves que todos hubiesen regresado a sus habitaciones no hubo necesidad de desempacar ya que habían tomado la invitación y partirían a la mañana siguiente.

----------------------------------------------------------------

En lo personal agradezco que aun lean esta historia, cuídense y sigan leyendo FF.


	10. Chapter 10:Nuevos alumnos

Capitulo 10: Nuevos alumnos

Los cuatro alumnos se levantaron muy temprano, su semblante no había sufrido alteración alguna, se mantenían fríos e inexpresivos, serian las siete de la mañana cuando ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor del comedor.

Están muy callados el día de hoy- decía Guiffel ante el silencio que reinaba en ese momento- esperaba que por lo menos Harry estuviera eufórico por el hecho de regresar a su colegio, o me dirás que no te da gusto el regresar con tus amigos.

No veo el porque, en ese lugar las cosas y las personas siempre son las mismas-respondía Harry al comentario que había lanzado su profesora- a pesar de que me agrada la idea no estoy muy satisfecho de las restricciones que nos impusieron.

Todos asintieron al comentario de Harry, el desayuno transcurrió de manera normal y ninguno hacia comentario alguno de cómo habían sido sus últimos meses.

Ya que estamos todos reunidos, realmente es un gusto verles completos- Dijo Jeff ya un poco mas relajado- realmente me sorprendió lo mucho que han cambiado, han madurado como no tienen idea, bueno he de admitir que mientras estuve con Harry ya presentía su cambio, pero de ustedes.

Nosotras ya éramos más maduras que tú- dijo Geli negando con la cabeza- lo que no es creíble es el comentario que hiciste, a eso si se le llama cambio.

Es verdad, el antiguo Jeff habría dicho algo así- Kate engroso un poco su voz con la intención de imitar a su amigo- "no puedo espera ni un minuto mas en conquistar a las señoritas de Hogwarts, las deslumbrare con mi carisma, verdad Harry" o algo así.

Todos los presentes soltaron sonoras carcajadas, desde que llegaron no habían reído de tal forma, a pesar de lo duras que habían llegado a ser sus expresiones se dieron cuenta que aun eran los mismos jóvenes que pasaron por las puerta de ese castillo hacia ya varios meses, si habían madurado, pero aun conservaban la esencia que les caracterizaba.

Todos los jóvenes prepararon sus baúles, era lunes antes del medio día y ya estaban dispuestos para el viaje, la decisión de salir antes de lo previsto ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, los cuatro partirían al colegio Hogwarts junto con sus cinco profesores, después del ultimo día del año se despedirían de ellos, no les volverían a ver a menos que la situación lo exigiera. Todos tenían ropas elegantes, las mujeres vestían de manera seductora, los hombres por su parte tenían puestos unos finos trajes de color negro, faltaban cerca de cinco minutos antes de partir, todos tomaron las capas de color negro, se cubrieron la cabeza con las capuchas y con un movimiento de las mismas todos desaparecieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho de Dumbledore aparecieron nueve personas cubiertas de pies a cabeza, lo único que les distinguía de los Mortífagos era un escudo color plateado a un costado izquierdo de la misma, el escudo tenia grabada una corona atravesada por una espada, el director con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer unas sillas para quienes se habían presentado, una vez que ya habían tomado su lugar cada uno se fue descubriendo la cabeza, los primeros fueron los profesores quienes no presentaban mayor cambio al de la ultima vez, después les siguió Jeff quien mostraba un cabello corto y una sonrisa educada, después fue Kate quien mostraba una cabellera recogida en una coleta, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado lo que le hacia verse bastante hermosa, Geli siguió su ejemplo, su rubia cabellera estaba igualmente recogida , pero ella no había elegido maquillarse, de hecho muy rara era la ocasión en la que tomaba esa decisión, pero a pesar de ello sus hermosos ojos azules y sus labios rosados la hacían verse igualmente hermosa, por ultimo Harry se descubrió ante su director, su cabello le había crecido un poco, su mirada a pesar de no contar con aquel brillo que le caracterizaba, aun conservaba la inocencia y la perspicacia de siempre.

Les esperaba un poco más tarde- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro- como pudieron darse cuenta no tenia nada preparado.

No se preocupe director,- Respondía Harry un poco serio- es un placer estar nuevamente en este lugar a pesar de que en esta época no hay casi ningún alumno.

Te equivocas Harry, la mayoría decidió quedarse, incluyendo a tus amigos- Interrumpía Dumbledore al joven ojiverde- los padres decidieron que no había mejor lugar en estos tiempos para pasar la navidad, así que como has de suponer el castillo esta rebozarte de alegría y alumnos, estarán todos muy contentos cuando les de la noticia de tu regreso, desde que entramos hay personitas que no dejan de preguntar por ti.

Ante este comentario Geli le lanzo una mirada interrogativa, Jeff por su parte estaba feliz, a pesar de su nueva actitud el hecho de permanecer rodeado por mujeres le hacia extasiarse, a Kate le tomo por sorpresa esa noticia, ella ya tenia planeado recorrer el castillo sin el bullicio de las personas.

Agradecemos tu invitación Dumbledore, realmente me da alegría saber que nuestros alumnos no pasaran la navidad ellos solos- Platicaba Richter con su amigo- y al igual te doy gracias por darme gusto al no incorporar a Harry con sus compañeros de casa hasta el reinicio de clases, el que estén como equipo el mayor tiempo que sea posible es importante para nuestro cometido.

No hay problema Richter,- respondía Dumbledore- hasta que inicie el curso ellos estarán en dos de las habitaciones ubicadas cerca de la torre de astronomía, no habrá quien les moleste y únicamente podrán entrar con contraseña por mediadas de seguridad.

Los jóvenes agradecieron antes de salir de una plática de casi dos horas, la comida seria hasta las tres de la tarde así que tendrían tiempo para recorrer los alrededores de la imponente edificación, los muchachos se cubrieron nuevamente y se dispusieron a abandonar aquella habitación, los profesores por su parte se quedarían con el director hasta la hora de comida. Harry quien era el que conocía el castillo se convertiría en el guía de la pequeña excursión, descendieron por la gárgola y salieron al pasillo, no había ningún alumno ya que seguramente la mayoría estaría en el patio del colegio o en sus respectivas casas.

Harry los guió por muchos de los pasillos, estuvieron en el salón de duelos, en el de los trofeos y en muchos otros mas, cada que un alumno se topaba con ellos salía disparado por donde había llegado, algunos se les quedaban observado con un aire interrogativo y otros tantos miraban a lo lejos. Por fin había llegado la hora de comer y el momento donde serian presentados los nuevos alumnos y la reincorporación de Harry, todos fueron puestos en la mesa de los profesores, permanecían de pie esperando a que los adultos tomaran su lugar, los alumnos sin excepción alguna les observaban ya que estaban intrigados en saber quines rayos eran, una vez que todos hubiesen tomado su lugar los chicos cedieron turno a las señoritas siendo estos los últimos en tomar su silla. Los alumnos descubrieron sus cabezas dando lugar a un mar de murmullos, todos estaban asombrados por quienes estaban frente a ellos, los chicos estaban atónitos ante la belleza de Geli y Kate, mientras que las mujeres eran atraídas por los jóvenes, ningún alumno se dio cuenta que uno de los presente era Harry hasta que el director decidió decirlo.

Bueno queridos alumnos, como han de darse cuenta tendremos nuevos compañeros a partir de enero- Hablaba Dumbledore con su habitual tono de voz- me da mucho gustos recibirles en el colegio Hogwarts, y espero que todos al igual que yo les tendamos una mano para que no se incomoden ya que la mayoría pertenece a escuelas del extranjero.

Hermione, ya viste lo hermosas que están las chicas- Comentaba Ron a una joven que se había concentrado en mirar al ojiverde que estaba platicando muy por lo bajo con la chica que estaba a su derecha- no puedo creer que Harry se este perdiendo esto.

Comentarios de todo tipo se hicieron presentes, la mayoría eran halagadores y otros tantos de insinuación, los jóvenes al frente podían escuchar la mayoría y en algunas ocasiones llegaban a ruborizarse.

Los alumnos aquí presentes son Geli Marenbach, ella es de origen alemán, tiene dieciséis años e ingresara a nuestro sexto curso, tenemos también a la señorita Kate Novak Baulia de diecisiete años, ella pertenece a Gran Bretaña y viene cursar su séptimo año, al centro de estas dos hermosas jóvenes tenemos al caballero Jeff Grubb quien cuenta con la misma edad que la señorita Novak y al igual que ella viene por su séptimo año- Dumbledore guardo silencio por un rato, los murmullos habían cesado un poco así que prosiguió- Y por ultimo tenemos a un conocido alumno, Harry Potter quien por fin se reincorporara a sus actividades escolares.

Todos se quedaron callados ante tal revelación, no daban crédito a las palabras del profesor ya que Harry estaba irreconocible, Hermione casi se va de espalda, Ron quedo con la boca abierta y Ginny mostraba una mirada de incredulidad, los murmullos aumentaron de golpe.

Que cambiado esta, esta guapísimo, creo que este año no se me escapa, quien será su novia, quien esta a su lado no se queda nada corto, las chicas están a pedir de boca, son unas diosas, entre muchas otras cosas mas, los cometarios se habían extendido incluso hasta la mesa de los profesores que al igual que la mayoría estaban asombrados.

Silencio por favor- pidió el director a todos sus alumnos- Ya que todos han compartido su punto de vista con quien esta a su lado, aprovecho para decirles que como la mayor parte de los alumnos se quedaron dentro del castillo, hemos decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta para festejar el fin de año.

Todos estaban extasiados, una fiesta es lo que les hacia falta y por fin se las habían concedido, mejor aun no habría restricciones para entrar en esta, tanto los de primero como los de séptimo asistirían.

La comida transcurrió entre miradas y murmullos, no había persona que dejase de mirar a los nuevos alumnos y a Harry. Los nuevos alumnos fueron los primeros en terminar así que pidieron permiso para salir y conocer sus habitaciones, al momento que ellos se pusieron de pie la mayoría se apresuro a salir, querían hablar con ellos, conocerlos y si era posible invitarles al baile. Harry los guió sin mucha prisa hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, desempacaron sus pertenecías y se reunieron en la pequeña estancia.

Bastante acogedor este lugar Harry- Hablaba Jeff que se acomodaba en un sillón que tenia la pinta de ser bastante acogedor- y que bonitas las mujeres en este lugar.

Sabia que tu cambio no duraría mucho,-Dijo Kate de manera reprobatoria- por tanto he de suponer que invitaras a cualquier niña a ese dichoso baile.

Por supuesto que no- exclamo Jeff incorporándose y cogiendo la mano de su amiga- a pesar que hay bonitas niñas en este lugar, desde el anuncio del baile tuve ganas de invitar a una dama, - la atrajo mas a su cuerpo provocando que Kate se ruborizará y no pudiera responder a la proposición-bueno, si es que a usted no le importa.

No se que habrá ocurrido en estos meses, pero como que ustedes se traen algo entre manos- Interrumpía Harry a los dos jóvenes que permanecían de pie frente a el.

Vamos Harry, no eches a perder mi mejor momento- Interrumpió Jeff con una sonrisa de satisfacción- pero y dime, por lo que dijo el director hace un rato en su oficina he de suponer que tu ya tienes pensado con quien quieres asistir al baile.

Es verdad Harry, ¿con quien piensas ir?- cuestiono la alemana- para que comience a buscar entre los muchos prospectos de este lugar.

No tenia pensado siquiera asistir, pero al ver que ustedes se sienten animados y para evitar que un patán se intente propasar con alguien a quien estimo- Decía Harry mientras observaba a Geli- He pensado en invitarla señorita Marenbach, bueno, eso si usted esta dispuesta a soportar mi compañía durante toda una noche.

Los cuatro rieron al darse cuenta de lo cursis que se habían escuchado, pero aun así la invitación había resultado ser un éxito, Harry recordaba su primer baile en el castillo y en que tanto le había costado invitar a Cho, ahora era diferente, era mas seguro en toda situación y no tenia miedo a nada. Una vez que terminaron su pequeña platica decidieron terminar el recorrido, tomaron nuevamente sus capas y salieron al corredor, tiradas en el suelo se encontraban infinidad de carta, Kate tomo una y le dio lectura, después la tiro y con un hechizo simple desvaneció todas.

¿Porque lo has hecho Kate?- Preguntaba Jeff un poco alarmado- no sabes que pudo haber algo importante en eso papeles.

Todas eran invitaciones, así que como todos los presentes ya tenemos pareja se me hizo irrelevante el que nos molestáramos dándoles lectura- respondió Kate bastante satisfecha por su acción- o es que piensas retractarte.

Claro que no, pero por lo menos me hubieses dado la ilusión de la popularidad- Dijo Jeff mirando al techo con aire soñador.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, nuevamente reanudaron su recorrido, los jóvenes con los que se topaban hacían intentos inútiles de llamar su atención, recorrieron gran parte del castillo y salieron hacia el campo de Quidditch, era imponente a pesar que la nieve reducía su esplendor, en ese lugar Harry les contó algunas de sus hazañas, estuvieron ahí hasta casi la hora de cenar así que regresaron en dirección al comedor, en uno de los pasillo estaba de pie una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, parecía espera a alguien y al percatarse de la presencia de los cuatro jóvenes pego un pequeño salto.

Señorita Chang, un gusto volverle a ver- Se adelanto Harry a sus compañeros e hizo una reverencia, tomo la mano de la señorita provocando un ardor en las mejillas de la misma y dio un paso hacia atrás- a que debemos el que una hermosa joven este esperando a un grupo de descocidos, amigos les presento a la señorita Cho Chang de séptimo curso.

Los tres saludaron de una manera elegante y cortes, sabían de quien se trataba al escuchar el nombre de la chica ya que anteriormente Potter les había comentado casi todos los detalles sobre ella.

Un gusto, el motivo por el que te estoy esperando desde hace rato es porque quiero invitarte al baile- Pidió Cho de manera rápida y con un calor en su cuerpo poco común.

Lamento negarme a su proposición, pero ya tengo pareja para el evento- respondió Harry conservando una postura bastante seria y tomando a Geli por los hombros- le he propuesto a esta dama que sea mi acompañante así que disculpa nuevamente.

Ya veo, debí haberme apresurado- Interrumpió Cho lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia la rubia que estaba a un costado de Harry, estuvo de pie sin decir nada y de un momento a otro camino lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el comedor.

La cena fue como la comida, murmullos e insinuaciones por todas partes, había demasiadas invitaciones para solo cuatro personas, y a pesar que la mayoría sabia que Harry tenia pareja, no dejaban de atosigarles con insinuaciones.

Ya en su sala común, Harry reflexionaba y pensaba, en todo el día no había visto a sus amigos, había decidido encontrarlos en la mañana, tomo sus cosa y subió a su cuarto, ahí poco a poco fue quedando dormido, en cada pensamiento se detenía y recordaba, había mucha historia en ese lugar y recuerdos que le provocaban melancolía, siempre había recibido apoyo incondicional del pelirrojo y la castaña, pero solamente alguien no había dudado nuca de el, Hermione siempre había estado a su lado, siempre le había apoyado, con los recuerdos de ella y su amigo quedo completamente rendido en su acogedora cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les agraden los capítulos, aun no he decidido como acomodar las pareja a pesar de tener ya desarrollada la historia, espero una que otra sugerencia ya que las cosas del amor no se me dan bien, las partes románticas mejoraran poco apoco, espero sus comentarios y sigan leyendo que esto esta por empezar.

P.D. Tuve que poner el completo del capitulo anterior en este ya que para subir el ultimo estuve bastante cansado y no me di cuenta.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11:Segundo día

CAPITULO 11: Segundo día

Había dado inicio un nuevo día, Harry se encontraba cerca del bosque prohibido, serian poco mas de las cuatro de la mañana y ya tenia bastante tiempo entrenando, quien lo hubiese podido ver a lo lejos únicamente habría distinguido una figura haciendo movimientos con una vara, "la nieve que cubría todos los terrenos no eran ningún pretexto para no seguir con sus rutinas" se repetía a cada momento, habían estado en climas mas severos y no se habían retractado nunca, ese frió simplemente se convertía en una brisa vacacional al momento de recordar aquellos días, esa soledad seria interrumpida por tres personas mas.

Pensé que se quedarían en sus camas hasta a hora de desayunar- Cuestiono Harry sin dejar de agitar su espada, y así sin voltear siguió con su charla.

Nos menosprecias Harry, tardamos en venir porque no te encontrábamos en el castillo-interrumpió Jeff al comentario hecho por Potter- recuerda que este lugar es nuevo para nosotros, además el día de hoy te despertaste mas temprano de lo habitual, cuéntanos por lo menos el motivo de tu entusiasmo.

Simplemente no podía dormir- respondió con un tono de voz bastante frió- pero no se queden observando, si es que llegaron hasta este lugar por lo menos usemos el tiempo que nos queda libre antes de que los demás nos molesten con sus invitaciones.

No son tan molestos, incluso algunos son tiernos- Interrumpió Kate.

Tiernos los peluches y animales- dijo Jeff un poco molesto por el comentario de su amiga.

Por ese motivo acepte tu invitación,- Intervino Kate nuevamente al cometario de Jeff, pero ahora con una sonrisa de picardía como si su comentario hubiese obtenido el resultado esperado.

Basta, hemos venido a platicar o a entrena como dice Harry- Regaño Geli a sus compañeros mientras tomaba su espada- Hace tiempo que no estábamos los cuatro juntos en una practica- continuo mientras observaba su espada y a Harry- me gustaría saber quienes son los que han avanzado mas, si los hombres o las mujeres.

Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero creo que es un poco injusto- Diecia Jeff al momento de avanzar hacia un costado de Harry y tomarlo por un hombro.

No me digas Jeff que tienes miedo de ser derrotado por un par de hermosas mujeres- Intervino Kate.

Claro que no es eso, pero lo de injusto es hacia ustedes ya que de mi lado estará el famoso Harry Potter- contradijo el rubio- a pesar de que nos sea imposible golpearles, ustedes no estarán ni cerca de derrotarnos.

Ambos equipos endurecieron sus miradas y guardaron distancias uno del otro, el combate lo perdería aquel equipo que cayera inconciente o se rindiera en voz alta, una vez establecidos los términos de la pelea cada miembro enfundo su varita y empuño su arma. Hubo mas de dos minutos de silencio entre cada uno de los presentes, sus rostros eran inexpresivos, tenían miradas tan penetrantes que uno podría jurar que escudriñaban el alma de su contrincante, se habían vuelto demasiado fuertes y todos estaban concientes de ello, sabían que el primer error podría costarles la victoria, de pronto en un movimiento rápido Kate desenfundo su varita y lanzo un hechizo en dirección a Jeff.

¡Protego!- Grito Jeff, un momento después cuando intento apuntar hacia su amiga ella y no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, en ese pequeño lapso de asombro Geli lanzo una impedimenta que estuvo a centímetros de golpearle, se había salvado por un pelo gracias a que Harry lo había interceptado con la funda de su espada.

Estas distraído, o es que acaso ella tiene mas energías que tu- Dijo Harry lanzando una sonrisa de burla hacia su amigo que se encontraba parado a unos paso de su espalda- recuerda que ya no es la misma pelea de hace unos meces- y con esas palabras enfundo su espada y desapareció tan rápidamente que parecía que sus palabras habían salido de la nada.

Jeff se encontraba Frente a Geli, sabia que Harry obligaría la aparición de Kate, así que únicamente tenia que esperar su aparición y derrotarla, sonaba tan fácil, pero Kate le demostró que no era así apareciendo a un costado de el, le propino una patada en el rostro que le dejo aturdido, Geli al ver que Jeff había quedado mareado lanzo un desmaius que dejo inconciente al rubio, ambas chicas se acercaron para protegerse las espaldas ya que la estrategia favorita de Harry consistía en tomar desprevenido al oponente, sabían que derrotar al ojiverde seria mas que un reto, era mas precavido y tena mas tiempo de combate así que seria algo realmente complejo.

Ten cuidado Geli, este muchachito sabe hacer cosas que no cualquiera podría realizar- Prevenía Kate a su compañera- no se que tanto habrá avanzado desde que entrenamos juntos, pero si supero el nivel que tenia cuando le deje, realmente será complicado.

Y me lo dices a mi,- respondía Geli al comentario de Kate – he pasado las ultimas semanas entrenando con el y es la fecha y no he podido ni siquiera golpearle, si le ganamos invitare la comida al salir de la escuela.

"Es muy difícil derrotar a una persona si es que piensan que el ya les gano", la frase había surgido de la nada, la miradas se agudizaron en busca del origen de la voz, nada, no había nada, el ambiente era tenso, el frió de la nieve no importaba y hasta cierto punto no existía, pasaron cinco minutos sin siquiera mover un dedo hasta que de la nada una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrirlas, levantaron sus varitas y lanzaron un hechizo para despejar un poco el ambiente pero nada, no había surtido efecto.

¡Esto es obra de Potter!- exclamo Geli- por lo que veo mejoro en muy poco tiempo este hechizo.

¿Tu conoces esto?- preguntaba Kate un poco mas tranquila al escuchar que su amiga sabia que es lo que estaba ocurriendo – ¿que demonios es lo que nos piensa hacer?

Confundirnos,- respondía Geli mas seria que nunca- esto lo aprendimos en nuestra ultima semana, pero recuerdo que antes no podía cubrir ni cuatro metros cuadrados, no era tan espesa y no causaba este frió.

¿Entonces tu sabes como eliminarlo?- Cuestionaba nuevamente Kate.

Ya lo intente,- Geli respondió negando con la cabeza-al parecer lo mejoro bastante en muy poco tiempo.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, Harry lanzo dos bolas blancas que dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de sus compañeras que no pudieron reaccionar porque el hechizo se confundía con la niebla, ambas cayeron de espalda sin sentir dolor alguno, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y no podían hacer reaccionar ni un solo miembro, la niebla se fue disipando poco apoco hasta no quedar nada, ahí estaban tiradas con la espalda en la nieve, mirando al cielo que aclaraba dando lugar a un bello amanecer.

Creo que mi equipo gano- Decía Harry al momento de acercarse a un costado de sus compañeras.

Ambas le lanzaron una mirada de reproche, pero no había nada que hacer ya que estaban en el suelo sin poder hacer algo. Harry deshizo los hechizos y despertó a Jeff, Estaban realmente sorprendidos de su avance y no sentían mal por haber perdido frente a Harry ya que ellos sabían que en cierto punto eran culpables por no haber dado la importancia que merecía a esa practica.

Si que se portaron rudas- reclamaba Jeff mientras se masajeaba el estomago- pero bien Hecho Potter, Has demostrado que equipo es el que manda.

Las jóvenes le lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria por el comentario, querían la revancha, así que nuevamente les propusieron una pequeña pele antes de subir a desayunar, Harry miro al cielo y asintió con la cabeza.

Acepto el reto,- Hablaba Harry rápidamente- pero por esta vez quiero que los tres peleen con migo con todas sus fuerzas, tal y como lo hicimos aquel sábado- decía esto mientras se situaba al centro de sus tres amigos.

Los tres aceptaron sin reclamos, sabían lo que significaba para Harry el poder probar sus habilidades, sabían que no era por arrogancia, si no por estar seguro de que cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarse a voldemort no perdería fácilmente y podría dar protección a sus seres queridos sin temor a perder sin demostrar su verdadero potencial.

Los tres apuntaron hacia donde Harry, cada uno le lanzaría un hechizo con todo lo que tenían, ¡Crucio! Gritaron los tres, la habían dado de lleno sin que Harry hiciera el intento de evitarlo, pero para su sorpresa el joven permaneció de pie sin siquiera expresar el mas mínimo dolor.

Geli, sabes que este Hechizo no representa ya el más mínimo reto para mi- Negaba Harry con la cabeza mirando hacia la nieve que se derretía a sus pies.

Todos guardaron silencio, no era posible que no produjera ningún efecto en Harry, pensaban Kate y Jeff.

¿Que es lo que esta pasando Geli?- Cuestiono Kate de manera alarmada-¿que es lo que hace que Harry no sea herido por la maldición cruciatus?

Si esta siendo herido- respondió Geli al momento de bajar su varita- lo que pasa es que ha aprendido a soportar el dolor, el sabía que no podía eliminar el sufrimiento que le causaba la maldición, así que se entreno para poder familiarizarse con las heridas que esto le causaba.

Si lo sabias, ¿porque no nos advertiste y también la realizaste?- Cuestiono Jeff bastante serio- ¿cuanto tiempo lleva haciendo ese entrenamiento?

Desde el primer examen donde perdió frente a Pierson- Respondió Geli – y creí que si lo hacíamos los tres al mismo tiempo le causaríamos un mayor efecto- puntualizo mirando a Harry.

Ya que han acabado, me toca lanzarles una pequeña sorpresa- Hablo Harry al momento que guardaba su varita.

Todos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, sabían que Harry había practicado demasiados hechizos, pero el que no usara su varita implicaba magia bastante antigua y por tanto poderosa, ellos también tenían sus trucos pero a un nivel un poco menor, guardaron también sus varitas y se juntaron, sabían que si por lo menos rechazaban el ataque de Harry tendrían la mínima oportunidad de golpearle y hacerle perder. Harry cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula, extendió su mano y abrió el puño en dirección al cielo, esta acción provoco que rápidamente los jóvenes recitaran sus hechizos de defensa más fuertes.

¡Ryujinkai! – Grito Harry, desde la mitad de su brazo una luz comenzó a aparecer, miro hacia donde sus amigos y después hacia su palma, una pequeña esfera de color rojo se había formado, rápidamente esta se desprendió de su dueño impactando de manera dura en los jóvenes, una pequeña explosión seguida de una luz que ilumino gran parte del lugar se hizo presente.

Poco a poco la niebla se fue disipando dando lugar a dos cuerpos recostados bocabajo, Harry se acerco y descubrió que solamente Kate había podido aguantar el impacto, estaba sentada y respiraba con demasiada agitación, al encontrarse de frente con los ojos del ojiverde únicamente se limito sonreír.

Sin no es porque me dedique a perfeccionar mi defensa, en estos momentos dormiría placidamente- hablo Kate bastante cansada y con aire que admitía su derrota- no se que hiciste, pero si no llegamos a defendernos es seguro que nos mata, ¡eres un inconciente!

No te preocupes, este hechizo no mata, te deja inconciente por casi un mes pero no es mortal- respondió Harry para tranquilizar a su amiga- toma a Geli y ve a nuestra recamara, yo haré lo mismo con Jeff antes que bajen todos y nos bombardeen con preguntas aburridas.

La chica con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo a Geli y desapareció, del mismo modo Harry desapareció con Jeff. Cuatro figuras se encontraban en ese cuarto, las dos chicas recostadas en las camas de los jóvenes y Jeff en un sillón.

¿Qué es lo que paso? Y ¿como los vamos a reanimar?- cuestión Kate mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de esa habitación.

No te preocupes- Fue lo único que respondió Harry, en ese instante el moreno tomaba de su baúl un pequeño frasco con un liquido bastante espeso de color morado, tomo una jarra con agua en la cual diluyo apenas y cuatro gotas- algunos muggles poseen pociones realmente poderosas.

Harry tomo tres vasos en los cuales vertió el viscoso liquido, con la punta de la varita calentó el contenido y se dispuso a darlo a sus acompañantes, el sabor no era nada agradable pero el efecto se hizo presente en cuestión de minutos, poco a poco Geli y Jeff fueron recuperando la conciencia, no sabían lo que había sucedido, lo único que recordaban fue el golpe de una luz y que inmediatamente después estaban mirando ese techo.

¿En mucho tiempo y no pudiste mejorar el sabor?- Pregunto Jeff- Agradezco el que me reanimaras, pero no crees que el cuerpo lo resentirá por la tarde.

No te preocupes- Interrumpió Harry quien estaba sentado a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba Kate- lo diluí para que el efecto secundario no les dé de golpe, tendrán que tomar del contenido de esta jarra cada cuatro horas hasta antes de irse a dormir.

No quiero inmiscuirme en una plática de hombres, pero quisiera que por lo menos me dijeran que nos dio Harry- Geli se había sentado al momento de decir esto.

Harry les explico la procedencia de aquella poción, Jeff y el habían aprendido su preparación, los resultados de esa poción consistían en reanimar y mantener alerta a una persona por veinticuatro horas continuas, no necesitaban nada para funcionar después de ingerirla, la única desventaja radicaba en que después de ese lapso de tiempo el cuerpo caía en un cansancio indescriptible, no se podría mover a lo menos el otras veinticuatro horas, al escuchar esto las chicas se alarmaron.

No se preocupen- reacciono rápidamente Jeff al percatarse de la avalancha de reclamos que se avecinaba- Harry no es ningún inconciente, seguramente diluyo el brebaje.

Harry afirmo con su cabeza el acertado comentario del rubio, después de que hubieron comprobado que estaban bien fueron a tomar una ducha para bajar a desayunar.

Pasaban un poco de las ocho de la mañana cuando estos hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor del colegio, ya se habían hecho a la idea que por lo menos serian el centro de atención unos quince días así que pasaron de largo ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tomaron lugar en un pequeño comedor que se encontraba a un costado del de los profesores, ya era bastante que estuvieran sentados junto con ellos así que a petición de Richter se le dio una mesa a un costado, en esta apenas y podían ser vistos por quienes estaban sentados frente a los comedores de las cuatro casas. Desayunaban placidamente sin hacer comentario alguno, cada uno esta ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no daba lugar a lo que les rodeaba, de pronto Harry sintió que tres personas estaban a sus espadas, en reflejo de lo ojos que Jeff pudo distinguir vagamente de quienes se trataban, El joven volteo inatentando mantener una mueca que simulaba una peque sonrisa.

Ron amigo mió, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez- Dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie- como cambiaste en tan solo unos meses.

Lo mismo va para ti,- respondió Ron al comentario dado por Harry- si Dumbledore no hubiese dicho que eras tu no te habría reconocido aunque te pasearas cerca de mi.

Únicamente crecí un poco- Dijo Harry sin darle importancia- pero por favor Ron, no te quedes parado hay como si nada y preséntame a las hermosas damas que te hacen compañía- continuo Harry fingiendo desconocimiento de las acompañantes.

Vamos Harry, no acapares toda la atención- Rápidamente Jeff se había puesto de pie y se colocaba a un costado de su amigo.

Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, no pueden ver a una señorita sin intentar cortejarla- reclamaba Kate mientras observaba la escena.

Disculpen a estos neardentales, - continuo Geli al momento de ponerse de pie y pararse a un costado de Jeff-pero últimamente les da por pensar con las hormonas.

Después de este comentario las chicas que se encontraban a un costado de Ron simplemente rieron tímidamente.

Vamos Harry, no puede ser que no reconozcas a quien te ha admirado desde que te vio, y a tu amiga de años- dijo Ron bastante serio- si no han cambiado en lo absoluto.

Eso es lo que piensas, - Dijo Harry mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaban Ginny y Hermione- como has estado viéndolas casi a diario no te has percatado de lo hermosas que se han puesto, a mi parecer quien no aprecie a estas damas realmente esta ciego.

Apoyo tu comentario- Grito Jeff desde donde se encontraba, inmediatamente después guardo silencio ante la amenazante mirada que Kate le había lanzado.

Tú también cambiaste mucho Harry- Hablo rápidamente Hermione quien aun se encontraba bastante ruborizada por el comentario del ojiverde.

Es verdad, ya no pareces el niño que término el quinto curso de Hogwarts- continuo Ginny igualmente ruborizada.

Inmediatamente Geli se puso de pie y tomo del brazo a Harry, Tanto Ginny como Hermione la miraron amenazadoramente.

Harry, es que acaso no piensas presentarnos a tus amigos- hablo Geli al momento de observar la expresión de disgusto que habían esbozado las presentes.

Es verdad,… Geli, Kate, Jeff, les presento a mis amigos del colegio, son de quienes les he platicado- Dijo Harry mostrando a cada uno respectivamente,- Esta hermosa Señorita de cabello castaño es Hermione Granger, no encontraran a nadie que tenga mayor conocimiento al de ella, a un lado esta Ginny Weasley y su hermano Ron, ellos han sido una familia para mi desde que les conozco, Ginny ha cambiado bastante y posiblemente este siendo asediada por bastantes chicos, en cambio Ron se ha vuelto todo un hombre.

No se donde te metiste todo este tiempo Harry, pero ojala te hubieses llevado a Ron, le hacen falta unas cuantas clases de etiqueta- Intervino Ginny bastante divertida por la expresión que había adquirido su hermano.

Nuevamente se habían enfrascado en una conversación en la cual se conocían poco a poco. El desayuno había terminado así que Harry se puso de pie, los demás le invitaron a seguir en su lugar a lo cual el se negó.

Garcías por la invitación, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca- Respondió Harry- si quieren ustedes continúen el recorrido con ellos, pueden preguntarles todo sobre este lugar.

Harry, no puedo creer que quieras estar en la biblioteca en plenas vacaciones- dijo Ron un poco alarmado- ni Hermione hace eso.

Lo se, pero tengo algunos pendientes que no puedo dejar para después- Siguió Harry- así que les pido disfruten por mi.

Te acompaño Harry- intervino rápidamente Hermione- yo también quiero terminar los deberes de pociones antes de año nuevo.

Como quieras- dijo Harry restando importancia al comentario de la castaña- Geli, Kate, tengan cuidado y recuerden tomar el brebaje- hablo Harry al oído de cada una mientras se despedía.

Al momento de despedirse acordaron verse a la hora de comer, ambos se dirigieron primero al despacho del director por petición del moreno, tenia que pedir una autorización según lo que escucho Hermione, así que sin mas llegaron frente a la gárgola, Harry le pidió a Hermione que esperara un momento ya que era un asunto privado, ella se desconcertó un poco puesto ya que estaba acostumbrada a que su amigo le contara todo. Harry se encontraba frente al director del colegio, ambos se observaban detenidamente hasta que decidieron hablar.

Buenos días Profesor Dumbledore- Dijo Harry con su ya característico semblante- he venido porque necesito un pequeño favor.

También buenos días Harry, ya me esperaba tu visita pero no tan pronto- Respondió Dumbledore al saludo del moreno- Y se a lo que haz venido, pero antes de obtener el permiso quiero preguntarte algo.

Lo que usted guste profesor- dijo Harry mientras observaba los cuadros que adornaban el lugar.

Quiero saber que es lo que piensas sobre la profecía- Cuestiono Dumbledore mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y observaba por sobre sus anteojos.

Se que algún día tendré que enfrentarlo, así que he decidido entrenarme para ese momento, investigue y he seguido el camino que guió a Tom Ryddle para aprender lo ahora sabe, pero no se preocupe ya que yo tengo una finalidad muy distinta a la de el- dijo Harry al percatarse de la expresión que había adquirido su profesor.

Dumbledore pudo notar lo sinceridad con la que Harry le había hecho tal comentario, hizo aparecer un pergamino y escribió algo en el, lo enrollo y se lo dio a Harry- muéstralo en la biblioteca y te darán acceso a la sección prohibida.

Harry lo tomo, dio las gracias y se retiro, al salir, Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Harry la tomo por un hombro provocando que ella diera un pequeño salto.

Ya esta todo Hermione- Hablo Harry mientras le daba la espalda- démonos prisa o la mañana no será bien aprovechada.

Ambos caminaron hasta perderse de vista en un pasillo que los conduciría hasta la biblioteca.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí termino este capitulo, realmente lo tuve que cortar porque me pareció que me estaba extendiendo demasiado, lo que escribí es demasiado así que pensé sacar tres capítulos de uno mismo, esto con el fin de no aburrirlos ya que se han de imaginar la extensión, si este que resulto ser el mas corto es bastante grandecito imagínense el resto (y eso que quite parte de las conversaciones). Esperen las actualizaciones.

P.D. Disculpen mi tendencia a lo oriental, procurare que los hechizos sean en latín, pero no lo entiendo muy bien así que por lo tanto usare un poquito de japonés en lo que investigo algunos.


	12. Chapter 12:CAPITULO 12: Segundo día par

CAPITULO 12: Segundo día (parte II)

Tenían ya mas de dos horas de estar frente a los libros, el parecía haber olvidado por completo la presencia de su amiga, sin embargo ella no podía dejar de observarlo cada cinco minutos, aun le costaba creer lo que el ojiverde tenia a un costado suyo, ni ella tenia o podía siquiera leer esos libros, la mayoría eran sobre maldiciones y artes obscura, sin embargo Harry los leía de tal forma que parecía que estuviese leyendo cualquier manual para el jugador de Quidditch, recordaba la expresión de desconcierto que la señora Pince había hecho al momento de leer la nota que autorizaba a su amigo coger libros de la sección prohibida, lo que no podía creer es que le hubiesen dado permiso ya que incluso hasta los de séptimo curso que se preparaban para ser aurores tenían cierta dificultad para el acceso a ese tipo de lectura.

Perdona si te interrumpo Harry, pero si no te molesta quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas- Hermione pregunto tan rápido y nerviosa que apenas y podía distinguirse lo que había dicho- bueno, eso si no te molesta.

El semblante de Harry no cambio, parecía que le había ignorado provocando que Hermione se desanimara, pero un momento después Harry cerro el libro, poso sus manos sobre la cubierta y le observo detenidamente- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero no te molestes si hay cosas que no te pueda responder.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, le observo detenidamente a los ojos como intentado encontrar algo que habían perdido, el rostro de Harry se mantenía impasible, - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarnos?- fue lo primero que pregunto de todo el mar de cuestiones que tenia en su cabeza.

Salí tan repentinamente de la casa de mis tíos que no me dio tiempo de escribir a cada uno de ustedes, pero Dumbledore les aviso de mi salida al poco tiempo, ¿no es verdad?- respondía el moreno de tal modo que no quedaba duda alguna en sus palabras.

Es verdad que nos aviso, pero no dijo adonde ni porque te habías ido- decía Hermione como intentado recordar aquella conversación.

El adonde estuve durante todos estos meses es algo que no te puedo responder en este instante, quizás mas adelante y el porque me fui, es un poco difícil pero te diré hasta donde crea conveniente,- Harry se recargo en su silla y se dispuso a continuar- Después de la muerte de mi padrino me fue difícil aceptar el hecho que no le volvería a ver en este mundo, no podía negar el hecho que gran parte de la culpa la tenia yo, así que me descuide física y moralmente, al poco tiempo apareció un amigo de nuestro director, me propuso algo que dije pensaría pero que en realidad no tenia contemplado, al poco tiempo un incidente me hizo tomar la decisión que nos trae hasta este punto.

Hermione no creía que su amigo le estuviera hablando de la muerte de su padrino como si fuese cualquier otra cosa, mas aun su expresión no sufría modificación alguna- y ¿Por qué no escribiste, no tienes idea de cómo preocupaste a todos- la voz de la chica comenzaba a sonar mas débil a cada palabra que salía de ella.

Entube bastante ocupado, además no se me permitía- La respuesta del moreno fue fría y directa, parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo la reacción que llegase a sufrir su amiga.

¿Que hiciste durante todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Hermione aguantando el no poder hablar con su amigo de la misma forma que lo hiciera hasta hace apenas un tiempo.

Es algo un poco complicado Hermione, pero a grandes rasgos te puedo decir que me prepare para ya no ser el mismo niño descuidado del que tengan que preocuparse-Todas las respuestas que Harry proporcionaba tenían el mismo tono lúgubre.

¿Quiénes son los que vinieron contigo, - fue la ultima pregunta que Hermione pudiera realizar antes de que Harry se pusiera de pie y cogiera los libro que tenia frente a el.

Son amigos que conocí en estos últimos meses,- Fue lo único que respondió antes de desaparecer entre la enorme cantidad de libros puestos en esa biblioteca.

Hermione vio como su antiguo amigo desaparecía entre las estanterías, sentada en esa silla pudo darse cuenta que Harry ya no poseía el mismo carácter amable que le gustaba a todo mundo, ahora era mas duro, mas frío. Pasaron unos minutos antes que el ojiverde volviera a hacer acto de presencia, nuevamente se coloco frente a su amiga y le miro con aire interrogativo.

¿Eso es todo Hermione?- Cuestiono de forma directa- ¿ya no posees la misma agudeza de siempre, o es que acaso ¿te sientes mal, recuerdo que antes hacías hasta lo imposible por obtener respuestas.

NO, no es eso, -contesto de manera inmediata Hermione al escuchar lo que Harry decía-realmente no te quisiera agobiar más con mis tontas preguntas, mejor que sea voluntad tuya el decirme lo que te ocurrió en este tiempo.

Harry sintió el frió que le producía el anillo, sabia que su amiga le mentía ya que probablemente quería seguir preguntando pero algo se lo impedía- Estoy completamente seguro que aun quieres hacerme preguntas, no puedes ocultarme la verdad con respecto a nada, pero si quieres zanjar en este momento tu cuestionario lo entenderé- ahora la vista se había posado en los ojos de la joven, el podía saber todos los secretos de la chica, solo es que quisiera y aplicara un poco de legeremancia, lo pensó seriamente pero al final desistió.

Hermione sonrió al saber que su amigo comprendía a la perfección lo incomoda que se sentía, se agacho y dio las gracias, de un momento a otro sin saber como, Hermione le abrazo del mismo modo como lo hizo el verano anterior al encontrarse con el por primera vez en Grimmauld Place, rápidamente reacciono y se separo de el, estaba bastante roja, ya lo había hecho una que otra vez pero nunca se había sentido de aquella forma, lentamente subió su rostro para ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry, ya estaba acostumbrada a que el muchacho se sonrojará ante cualquier contacto femenino, pero esta vez lo único encontró fue una pequeña sonrisa que parecía haber sido forzada.

Perdona Harry, no quería pero – se adelanto Hermione preocupada por la mueca que esbozo Harry- tenía tiempo que no te veía, así que…

No tengas cuidado, entiendo- Interrumpió el moreno, su anillo le decía que aquellas palabras no eran del todo ciertas pero lo dejo pasar- parece complicado lo que Snape dejo para vacaciones, al parecer ser auror va a costarme mas trabajo de lo que pensé.

Hermione rió un poco, después al recordar algo nuevamente recupero su semblante de seriedad y dijo de manera dura-Hablando de tu futuro Harry, no sabes como te fue los exámenes de TIMO, siquiera sabes que meterías vas a cursar y para que carrera tienes oportunidad.

No te apures, eso ya esta resuelto, además si obtuve la oportunidad de cursar para auror- concluyo Harry sin darle mayor importancia a ese tema- y al parecer para desgracia mía el trabajar con Snape será un poco tedioso.

Querrás decir difícil, sus clases para preparación de éxtasis son realmente terroríficas, apenas y podemos descansar- Dijo Hermione mirando lo que tenia escrito en su pergamino- ponerte al corriente te va a costar muchísimo trabajo, pero no te aflijas que ya estaré yo para ayudarte como en todos los años.

Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, lo tomare en cuenta- Respondió Harry- pero procurare esforzarme para no interrumpirte y ocasionar molestias.

Harry observo por unos minutos el trabajo de la chica antes que esta lo diera por terminado, una vez que hubiesen guardado todos los libro en sus respectivos lugares ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

Aun tenemos tiempo antes de la comida, podemos dar una pequeña vuelta por los terrenos- Invito Hermione al moreno.

Me parece perfecto, yo te alcanzo en la entrada- aceptaba Harry- antes tengo que recoger algo a mi habitación.

Ambos se separaron al pie de las escaleras, Harry camino un poco hasta un pasillo vació, comprobó lo abandonado de este y desapareció, apareció en su habitación en donde rápidamente guardo el pergamino donde había escrito lo que investigo en la biblioteca, tomo su saeta y el mapa del merodeador, lo abrió y checo donde estaba Hermione, comprobó que aun le faltaba un tanto para llegar donde habían quedado, pero encontró que Draco y compañía estaban en ese lugar, rápidamente busco un pasillo o un lugar desocupado, al encontrarlo cerro el mapa, lo guardo y desapareció, aun le quedaba tiempo antes que Hermione llegara así que fue donde habían dicho para evitar que Draco molestara a su amiga.

Yo que tenía la ilusión de pasar un año sin tener que soportar al cara rajada Potter- Dijo Draco al encontrase de frente a Harry.

También un gusto Malfoy tanto tiempo sin verte, -respondía Harry de manera fría e inexpresiva- ya comenzaba a aburrirme, también hola a tus dos gorilas.

Ante esta respuesta Crabbe y Goyle cerraron sus puños de manera amenazadora, Malfoy se adelanto hasta ponerse frente a Potter- Al parecer estas vacaciones te volvieron estupido, si no te has dado cuenta somos mas y te atreves a insultarnos.

No los he insultado, únicamente respondí de la misma forma en la que ustedes iniciaron esta pequeña conversación-intervino Harry sin cambiar su postura- y eso de ser mas o menos no define la victoria.

Los dos gorilas se adelantaron con la intención de golpear a Harry, una vez que hubiesen levantado sus puños el ojiverde fijo su mirada en ambos, ninguno de los dos pudo avanzar ni un centímetro mas, sentían que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a pesar de los intentos con los que intentaban arremeter, Malfoy furioso intento desenfundar su varita, pero antes que la pudiera sujetar Harry ya le había tomado por la muñeca.

No seas tonto Malfoy, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no intentes jugar al mago,- dijo Harry mientras le observaba de manera divertida- no te conviene molestarme.

Malfoy miro a los ojos de Harry, al indagar en ellos sintió temor, ni su padre le había infundido aquel miedo que le produjo Potter al momento de hablarle, no había sonado amenazador pero sintió que si seguía con ese juego habría resultado perjudicial para el, en el instante en el que Harry soltaba la muñeca del rubio platinado, Hermione aparecía en un pasillo, la joven al ver a su amigo rodeado por los Slytherin corrió hasta donde sus pies dieron, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, pero al llegar su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar que Harry hablaba con Malfoy y este no respondía, el rostro de los tres Slytherin tenia dibujada una mueca de temor, Potter volteo hacia donde su amiga y de nuevo a Malfoy.

No veremos en otra ocasión Malfoy,- Dijo Harry tan bajo que apenas y ambos pudieron escuchar- no es conveniente que nos peleemos frente a una dama- ahora su voz ya era audible para todos los presentes.

De la misma forma se despidió de los otros dos e invito a Hermione a salir del castillo, mientras se alejaban de la entrada ambos pudieron apreciar uno que otro insulto y frases que sonaba mas o menos como "esto no se quedara así Potter" o "ya me las pagaras".

¿Que hacías con ellos Harry? y ¿como es que llegaste antes que yo?- Pregunto Hermione al momento de ver la escoba que Harry tenia en su mano izquierda.

Los quería saludar,- respondió el ojiverde- Y llegue antes porque me aparecí.

Hermione lo observo detenidamente e inmediatamente sonrió- deberías inventarte algo más creíble, recuerda que en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer.

Es verdad, entonces te diré que tome un atajo- dijo Harry devolviendo una sonrisa bastante amable, caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar cerca del lago- tenia rato que no veía algo tan hermoso, - El ojiverde había fijado su mirada en la inmensidad de aquel lago, después de un rato volteo a su amiga y siguió hablando-te parece Hermione si damos una pequeña vuelta en mi escoba.

¿Se te olvido que no soy partidaria de la escoba?- Hermione le miraba un tanto sorprendida por la reciente invitación- si quieres ve tú, yo te veo desde aquí.

Harry le observo un rato, tomo su escoba y sin que le diera tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar la tomo por la cintura y se elevó unos cuantos metros, Hermione se aferro al brazo de su amigo y cerro los ojos.

Abre tus ojos, si no te perderás de esta hermosa vista- Invito Harry al momento estar viendo la nieve que cubría todo el lugar, el lago congelado les ofrecía una vista única y no quería que su amiga se perdiera aquel espectáculo natural- perdóname por hacerlo de esta forma, pero si intentaba convencerte de que vinieras, me hubiese tardado por lo menos hasta la otra navidad.

Hermione abrió los ojos mirando a Harry un poco molesta, pero al ver hacia donde Harry tenia puesta su vista se dio cuenta a lo que su amigo se refería. No hubo reclamos y mas platica, ambos permanecieron en el aire un rato hasta que Harry decidió que era momento de bajar a su amiga.

Quería que sintieras por un momento lo que yo al estar en una escoba- Dijo Harry aun sin desmontar la saeta- hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero no encontraba el momento.

Llego la hora de comer y todos se reunieron en el comedor que se le había sido asignado a Harry y compañía, todos reían puesto que al parecer se habían conocido un poco mas.

Harry, no nos habías dicho que tus amigos fueran tan simpáticos- Dijo Kate al momento que Ron se llevaba una cucharada de puré a la boca- son tan tímidos, nos han presentado a la mayoría de los de tu antigua casa y son tan monos.

Es verdad Harry, una lastima que no nos quisieras acompañar- Ahora quien tomaba la palabra era Jeff- tan hermosas que son las damas de este lugar, desde primero hasta séptimo esta plagado de bellezas.

Tenia algunos asuntos que ya termine, en otra ocasión será- Respondió Harry.

La comida siguió entre bromas y platicas, al parecer comenzaban a entenderse un poco a pesar que Geli se mantenía un poco renuente a la compañía de Hermione.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, al día siguiente seria el baile y aun seguían recibiendo invitaciones de todas partes a pesar qué ya todos sabían quien seria la acompañante del moreno, Harry iría con Geli, Jeff con Kate, Ron con Hermione que por cierto había resultado complicado el convencer a ambos que aceptarán y Ginny terminaría yendo con Neville, todo estaba dicho y estaban satisfechos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, se que no son muy largos, pero con eso de subir casia diario un capitulo créeme que se tornan eternos y además necesitan de inspiración, si se diera en árboles juro que los haría mas largos, pero intentare extenderlos apartar del capitulo 17.


	13. Chapter 13:Noche de año nuevo

CAPITULO 13- Noche de año nuevo.

Serian cerca de las ocho de la noche, cuatro jóvenes esperaban a los pies de la escalera que daba a la sala común de Gryffindor, de un momento a otro por ellas descenderían sus parejas para esa última noche del año, dos estaban completamente nerviosos, Neville con su rostro bonachón no dejaba de mirarse las manos a cada momento, Ron con su túnica de gala nueva se miraba minuciosamente en busca de cualquier desperfecto que le hiciera salir de cuadro.

Tranquilízate Ron, pasaste mas de una hora en el baño y aún no puedes quedar conforme con tu aspecto- Replico Harry en tono de burla.

Ron le observo por un instante entre apenado y molesto, Jeff se había limitado a reír por lo bajo, a el no le había costado tanto trabajo vestirse, Pierson le había enseñado a la perfección al igual que a Harry el arte del buen vestir, el lucia una túnica azul bastante elegante y Harry por su parte tenia puesta una túnica negra con detalles plateados que le daban un toque extra de personalidad. Tenían casi media hora de esperar en aquel lugar, por decisión unánime la mujeres habían decidido que el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor seria el lugar perfecto donde se prepararían adecuadamente para tan inolvidable noche, por una parte celebrarían el fin y el inicio de otro año, y por otro lado festejarían el regreso de Harry así como el ingreso de Geli, Kate y Jeff, cuando Ron creía que no podría espera ni un segundo mas se escucho el abrir de una puerta, el cuchicheo de las mujeres y unos pasos que se acercaba por esas inmensas escaleras, la primera en aparecer fue Ginny, el vestido rosa que traía le hacia lucir inocentemente bella, un ligero toque de maquillaje realzaba lo hermosa que ya de por si era, le siguió Kate quien dejo atónitos a Ron y a Neville, nunca habían visto a una mujer que luciera un cuerpo de ese modo, tenia puesto un vestido sin ningún detalle en especial, ligeramente plateado, lizo, con tirantes sobre los hombros, espalda descubierta y una corte a un costado de la pierna izquierda, un toque de maquillaje y fue suficiente para que dejara sin habla a sus nuevos conocidos, Hermione no tardo en salir, tenia puesto un vestido azul, apenas cubierta de los hombros por una tela semitransparente que caía delicadamente por cada uno de sus costados, realmente lucia hermosa con el maquillaje que le habían puesto, su descender fue seguro y hasta cierto momento seductor, seria imposible imaginar algo tan hermoso o quizás algo que superara aquel espectáculo, pero aun faltaba la pareja de Harry, lentamente fue mostrándose una hermosa joven, un vestido blanco cubría aquel seductor cuerpo, una sonrisa adornaba un bello rostro ligeramente maquillado, parecía que la flama de las velas se movía con el andar de tan hermosa dama.

Es imposible creer que con tan solo cuatro bellas damas una hermosa noche como esta haya sido cruelmente opacada- Dijo Harry al momento que se inclinaba en señal de reverencia.

Harry, creo que hemos muerto y estamos en la parte más hermosa del paraíso- Dijo Jeff imitando la reverencia que Harry acababa de efectuar.

Ron, Neville, no tienen nada que agregar- Pregunto Harry sin dejar de observar ni un solo instante a tan linda chicas.

Discúlpenlos, yo también me habría quedado mudo al presenciar semejante desplante de belleza y sensualidad –interrumpió Jeff aquel momento de silencio.

Es verdad, antes que ustedes bajaran ambos nos decían lo difícil que seria que superaran la belleza que tan naturalmente portan diariamente-continuo Harry con la intención de salvar la situación.

Ni Neville o Ron se creían lo que acababan de escuchar, Harry y Jeff les habían salvado de un memento relámete vergonzoso, los dos últimos les observaron con la intención que pusieran atención a cada uno de los detalles siguientes, tanto Jeff como Harry fueron quienes se adelantaron a tomar delicadamente la mano de las chicas, inmediatamente Ron Y Neville imitaron a sus compañeros pero con torpeza, ya encaminados hacia el retrato de la dama gorda Harry se detuvo de manera repentina provocando un pequeño susto al grupo.

Pero que torpes hemos sido, por la emoción de estar frente a ustedes se nos ha olvidado entregarles nuestro presente de año nuevo- dijo Harry un poco exaltado- ¿No es verdad caballeros?

Jeff asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, en cambio Ron Y Neville se miraba el uno al otro bastante preocupados, no habían tenido tiempo de ir a Hogsmeade, se sentían realmente estupidos, les devolvieron una mirada de terror y Harry simplemente se limito a reír, Jeff saco una caja un tanto pequeña, y de ella un anillo que parecía hecho de diamante.

Es un presente sencillo, pero lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones,- dijo Jeff al momento de colocarlo en el dedo de su acompañante- es de un hielo eterno que no se derretirá por nada en este mundo.

Neville, Ron, olvide decirles que sus presentes los coloque en el interior de sus bolsillos- se adelanto Harry al ver la intención de disculparse por parte de sus amigos, inmediatamente les guiño un ojo y señalo hacia su túnica.

Ambos se llevaron la mano hacia el interior de la túnica con bastante nerviosismo, no creían lo que habían encontrado en el lugar señalado por Harry, cada uno saco una caja bastante elegante y la abrieron inmediatamente, Ron había mostrado un brazalete dorado con el nombre de Hermione puesto en el Y Neville había sacado una gargantilla que parecía hecha de la plata mas fina jamás trabajada. Las tres chicas que habían recibido aquellos presentes estaban bastante sonrojadas, no habían podido articular palabra alguna desde que descendieron por los escalones y ahora mucho menos, nuevamente pusieron atención a lo que seguía pues el último presente seria de Harry y si se trataba de el, tenia que ser algo único pensó para si mismas.

Harry saco un pergamino bastante maltratado, en el estaba dibujado un tulipán rodeado por muchas letras en distintos idiomas, las mujeres parecían decepcionadas ya que esperaban algo ostentos, Inmediatamente después Harry enrollo el pergamino y lo apretó en su puño, una llama de color rojo envolvió toda su mano y donde se había incinerado el pergamino aparecía una hermosa flor Hecha de cristal y bordeada por un roció de oro y plata, le corto el tallo y lo coloco a un costado del vestido de Geli, las cuatro mujeres no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Como has hecho eso Harry- pregunto un Ron bastante impresionado.

Los muggles tienen unas ideas bastante interesantes sobre la magia, así que simplemente adapte uno de sus trucos- Respondió un Harry bastante satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer.

Nuevamente las cuatro parejas reanudaron su camino, al momento de ingresar por esas majestuosas puertas todos y cada uno de los alumnos les miraron con asombro, Jeff Y Kate fueron los primeros en ingresar, el caminaba orgulloso de la mujer que tenia a su lado en cambio ella se sentía un poco ruborizada por todo el revuelo que se había armado a causa de ellos, Harry siguió con la vista a sus amigos e invito a los demás para que le siguieran, Neville y Ron tímidamente invitaron a sus respectivas parejas e ingresaron tras la entrada de Geli y Harry, Jeff encontró un lugar en una esquina apartados de todo.

Al parecer no somos los únicos que se percataron de la belleza de estas damas- Platica Jeff con los chicos al momento que las mujeres tomaban su lugar.

Como ya lo dije antes, ¿seria tonto quien pasara desapercibido la belleza de estas damas?- Respondió Harry al momento de observar a cada una de las presentes.

De un momento a otro, antes que las mujeres pudieran responder a todos los cumplidos, Dumbledore se puso de pie e inmediatamente todo el alumnado guardo silencio.

Queridos estudiantes, espero que se estén divirtiendo -Dijo con su habitual sonrisa- es propio decir que me arrepiento de no haber organizado semejante celebración los años anteriores, pero para ya no desperdiciar esta noche con palabras es mejor que demos inicio con el banquete para después seguir con el baile que prometimos.

Ron parecía bastante contento por el hecho de no haberse perdido la comida, Hermione no hablo durante toda la comida y tanto Neville como Ginny prefirieron ir a la mesa donde estaba Luna y las demás de su casa.

Lastima que se ha ido tu hermana Ron-Dijo Jeff al momento de lanzar una mirada en dirección hacia donde se había sentado Ginny- me hubiese gustado pasar la noche rodeado de las mas hermosas de este castillo.

Acaso no te conformas con quien esta a tu lado-Respondió Ron un poco molesto por el comentario.

Estoy más que satisfecho- Corto Jeff al momento de ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

No lo tomes a mal Ron, este primate esta acostumbrado a usar sus hormonas como sustituto de sus neuronas- Intervino Kate al momento de mandarle una mirada de censura a Jeff.

Todos en aquella mesa la estaban pasando bastante bien, bromas, platicas de todo tipo, anécdotas escolares entre un sin fin de temas mas son los que se podían escuchar al pasar cerca de ellos, el baile había ya dado inicio y muchas parejas se encontraban ya en el centro, ofreciendo una disculpa Harry se puso de pie y fue en dirección hacia donde su antigua profesora Guiffel, se disculpo con pierson con quien ya entablaba una conversación y le invito a bailar.

Te dije que te convertirías en un galán-Sentenció Guiffel al momento de bailar con Harry- no me puedes negar que durante toda la semana has estado en boca de todas las señoritas de este lugar.

Es verdad profesora, pero no es que fuera mi intención-Respondió rápidamente Harry al momento de agachar la mirada-además la invite a bailar porqué quería preguntarle si es correcto que nos estemos divirtiendo mientras a las afuera del castillo una Guerra ya se ha librado, puedo percibir los gritos en el viento y el olor de la sangre de quienes han caído.

Hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si es justo que un niño como tu cargue con tremenda responsabilidad- Contesto tristemente Guiffel.

Harry sabia que no todo era justo, pero si en su destino estaba terminar con aquella guerra lo haría aunque tuviera que costarle su felicidad y su vida. Al terminar la pieza, Harry regreso con Guiffel agrediendo por la pequeña platica que habían tenido, se despidió y regreso con los demás.

Hermione, quisiera hablarte un momento en privado ahora que Harry no esta- Pidió Geli educadamente.

Hermione le miro extrañada, no tenían mucho contacto desde que habían sido presentadas, pero a final de cuentas accedió de buena gana, ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y salieron hacia uno de los pasillos en el que no se encontraba nadie.

Y bien, ¿Qué es lo querías preguntar?- Soltó inmediatamente Hermione.

Es sobre Harry, se que tienes mucho tiempo de conocerle, el me ha contado machas cosas sobre ti, por tanto se me hace de lo mas normal que ahora que regreso a este castillo pase un tiempo con sus antiguos amigos para ponerse al corriente de todo- Comenzó a decir Geli con la mirada puesta en el pasillo por el que llegaron- pero por lo que nos hemos dado cuenta, en especial yo, es que…, bueno dejemos de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿sientes algo mas allá que amistad por Harry?

Hermione se quedo helada, se esperaba otra platica o quizás preferiría que otro fuese el tema, sabia que Harry le gustaba de antes pues se lo había confesado a Ginny, pero el Harry de ahora era distinto, una parte de ella gritaba que dijese todo lo que sentía, y otra rogaba por un poco de razón y prudencia- Se cual es el motivo de esa pregunta, el únicamente me puede ver como un amiga o una hermana por la que hay que preocuparse, respondía desanimada.

No te pregunte como es que el te ve, yo se que su mirada no expresa sus emociones, por eso te pregunto que es lo que tu sientes por el- intervino Geli.

Realmente no estoy muy segura, pero de lo que si se es que cuando estoy a su lado tengo la sensación de que todo va bien- Hermione confesaba por primera vez lo que sentía por el ojiverde- pero también he notado que no soy la única que lo ve del mismo modo que yo- dijo lanzando una mirada mordaz.

Es verdad, a mi también me gusta, al principio no le soportaba, siempre educado y frió, pero poco a poco conocí su historia, conviví con el y le conocí- le respondió Geli bastante segura de sus sentimiento

No siempre fue así, su ultimo año lo cambio bastante, sus ojos tenían un brillo que ahora no puedo encontrar, su vida era el quidditch y las personas que le apreciaban, ahora es mas duro y no es fácil que demuestre sus sentimientos- Dijo Hermione mas para si misma que para su acompañante.

Por lo visto el tener a Harry me va a costar un poco de trabajo,- hablo Geli mientras miraba entretenida a Hermione

Te va a costar mas que trabajo, no creo que simplemente te haga caso porque le conoces de hace unos meses, a mi me ha costado mucho tiempo así que no pienso ceder nada mas por que si- respondió una Hermione bastante entretenida.

Ambas se observaron una a otra, se evaluaban minuciosamente, guardaron silencio y como si no hubiese pasado nada ambas regresaron a una mesa donde únicamente Harry era quien les esperaba, Jeff se había puesto a bailar con Kate y Ron por su parte estaba con Luna con quien había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos meses.

Señoritas, podría saberse donde se habían metido, espero que todo este en orden – Pregunto Harry mientras se ponía de pie a esperar que sus acompañantes ocuparan un lugar.

Cosas de mujeres-respondieron ambas al unísono. Pasaron mas de seis horas antes que todos regresaran a sus habitaciones, Harry había bailado con Geli, Hermione, Cho, entre otras mas que le pedían que lo hiciera, Hermione y Geli lucían molestad después de que Harry bailase con infinidad de chicas, en especial por Cho ya que sabían lo que el moreno había llegado asentir por ella, al terminar la celebración, Harry, Jeff, Kate, Geli, Ron, Hermione y Luna fueron a la habitación provisional de los cuatro primeros, platicaron por una media hora mas hasta que consideraron prudente descansa, Harry se propuso como acompañante de Hermione para que esta no hiciera mal tercio al regreso, se despidieron y echaron a andar por esos pasillos ahora muy silenciosos, Al llegar al retrato de la dama goda, Ron y Luna fueron los primeros en pasar, al momento de despedirse Harry, Hermione ella le invito a pasar un rato, el accedió y ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

¿De que quieres platicar?- pregunto Harry mientras se perdía en el crepitar de las flamas en la chimenea.

Quiero agradecerte por lo del brazalete, - respondió Hermione.

Pero si fue un detalle de Ron, al que deberías de agradecer es a el quien se tomo la molestia de buscarlo y escogerlo- Contesto rápidamente sin dejar de mirar hacia el fuego.

Conozco a Ron, se que a el se le habría olvidado algo como esto, además note como se sorprendió al encontrar el presente en su bolsillo- corto Hermione rápidamente.

Es verdad, se me había olvidado que a ti no se te escapa ni un solo detalle, pero a pesar de eso, no tienes porque agradecer algo tan simple,-dijo Harry ahora volteando a verla.

¿Como lo hiciste, todo eso de la rosa y el depositar los regalos en los bolsillos de ellos- Pregunto Hermione para romper el silencio que se había formado.

Aprendí algunos trucos de los muggles, y otros tantos los he adaptado,-Respondió Harry al momento de buscar algo dentro de sus bolsillos, tardo un momento y saco una pequeña pluma- ¿podrías darme un pequeño trozo de pergamino, quiero darte algo.

Hermione rápidamente le entrego un pergamino y Harry comenzó a dibujar un pequeño unicornio, al terminarlo lo puso sobre el suelo, saco su varita y con un movimiento de esta el dibujo fue tomando dimensiones y forma, al terminar ya no estaba rastro de la tinta y en su lugar una pequeña figura hecha de hielo se erguía bastante orgullosa de su forma.

Me perdonaras, no soy tan bueno como Jeff, pero hago el intento-Dijo Harry al momento de levantarla y entregarla- no puedo darle aún esa forma de cristal que me hubiese gustado, pero al igual que los de mi amigo, este no se derretirá ni aunque fuera expuesto a una llama de chimenea.

Hermione miro asombrada el presente, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero para no romper el misticismo se limito a no preguntar, al momento de la despedida Hermione le abrazo fuertemente, no sabia lo que pasaba, únicamente había reaccionado y ya, se disculpo al momento de soltarle y subió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a un Harry desconcertado a mitad de una abandonada sala común.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tarde mas que de costumbre, y par acabar de arruinar todo el capitulo quedo pequeño, pero espero que les guste, lo que pasa es que me cambie de compañía de Internet y pues al momento de usar esta nueva el servicio requería de veinticuatro horas, así que me confié un poco pero aquí esta, al rato subo el otro.


	14. Chapter 14: Clases

CAPITULO 14: Clases.

Una larga noche ¿verdad Harry?- cuestiono Geli al muchacho que pasaba por la puerta que daba a una pequeña sala- tardaste mas de lo que dijiste.

¡Ah! Si, disculpa-respondió el ojiverde mientras tomaba lugar frente a la chimenea- platique un rato con Hermione y no me di cuenta que tan rápido paso el tiempo.

Y se puede saber de que tanto platicaron, bueno si no te molesta- nuevamente Geli le miraba desde su lugar.

De nada en especial, me agradeció algunas cosas y nada mas, es mejor que subamos a descansar ya que no es prudente desvelarse por trivialidades- dijo Harry al momento de ponerse de pie y subir por las escaleras.

Espera Harry,- pidió Geli y un momento después se acerco hasta el de manera pausada, le miro a los ojos y ante la sonrisa de Harry le dio un pequeño beso, apenas y sus labios se rozaron- que tengas un buen año.

La joven se despido bastante sonrojada, subió por los escalones y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio para mujeres, Harry se quedo de pie a mitad de su trayecto, no sabia porque lo había hecho, pero aquel contacto le agradaba, se despejo un momento y subió a su habitación dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

Días pasaron después de aquel encuentro, tanto Geli como Hermione parecían mas apegadas al ojiverde, cuando no era una la que estaba a su lado era sustituta por la otra, y en caso que no pudieran estar con el ninguna de las dos siempre le encargaban a sus amigos que le cuidaran por cualquier cosa. Tan solo un día faltaba para el inicio de clases, Harry aun no sabía que profesor impartía su materia preferida, por lo de más ya se daba una idea.

Hermione, ¿Quién es el profesor que este año imparte defensa contra las artes oscuras?-Pregunto el ojiverde mientras observaba las nubes tumbado sobre el pasto- mañana se reanudan las clases y aun no lo he visto.

Es el profesor Alastor Moody, el verdadero ojoloco –respondió Hermione quien estaba recargada en un árbol cercano a Harry- realmente es mejor de lo que fue su copia, es mas duro pero enseña, de todas formas no creo que tengas problemas en esa asignatura, pero en pociones creo que Snape a acumulado mas rencor hacia nuestra casa desde que se entero que regresabas en enero.

No tengas cuidado, he estudiado un poco durante mi estadía fuera de este lugar-Intervino Harry mientras se incorporaba para quedar a la altura de Hermione- Pero dime, ¿que mas me espera para el día de mañana?

Se me había olvidado, por la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo mágico, Dumbledore creyó prudente la reapertura del club de duelo para que podamos defendernos y también ayudar en caso que nos veamos en la inminente situación de encontrarnos con Mortífagos- respondió Hermione-las clases ya van bastante avanzadas, las esta impartiendo Moody y Snape además no son obligatorias pero todos decidieron tomarlas, claro únicamente de quinto en adelante, creo que lo mas prudente seria que te unieras después de ponerte al corriente, se que eres bueno pero han enseñado bastante…

No tengas cuidado, iré el día de mañana y no participare si es que veo que estoy en demasiada desventaja- Dijo mientras su vista se perdía en el lago- pero dime, ¿quienes son los que mas sobresalen en el club, porque creo que debe haber algún invencible.

Tanto así como invencible, no, pero si hay quienes destacan de sobremanera, se diría que es muy difícil verlos perder-respondió Hermione como recordando algo

Y bien, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto el moreno ahora con un poco de impaciencia.

Bueno, Cho es una de ellos, al parecer estuvo practicando bastante en vacaciones y ahora es muy hábil en el arte de atacar, también esta Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, es bastante hábil con la varita, Ginny se encuentra también, creo que después de lo del ministerio se ha esmerado el doble junto con Ron que en duelos se ha vuelto casi un icono para los estudiantes de cursos inferiores, - contestaba Hermione recordando o intentado recordar cada una de las clases- también como has de suponer esta Malfoy quien hasta el momento ostenta el mayor numero de victorias, tiene bastantes recursos que no parecen de un estudiante de sexto, ha sido vencido por pequeños descuidos, y no por alumnos de sexto si no de séptimo son los que han logrado derrotarlo no mas de cuatro veces.

Ya veo, suena bastante entretenido, y ¿también los maestros llegan a participar?- Pregunto aun mas interesado- seria realmente un reto el poder entablar un duelo con alguno de ellos.

Pero que cosas dices, ellos no participan en nuestros duelos, de vez en cuando suben a la tarima pero únicamente para dar una indicación o para hacernos ver en que estamos mal- Intervino un poco exaltada- como se te ocurre siquiera pensar que alguien de nuestra edad pueda enfrentarse de manera directa contra un mortífago y un auror retirados.

Recuerda que no hace mucho peleamos contra mas que eso-respondió sin cambio alguno en su rostro-además piénsalo, a lo que nos podríamos enfrentar afuera no son aficionados, por lo mismo seria mas apropiado practicar lo mas cercano a la realidad.

No puedes decir que tenemos el nivel de un aficionado si no has visto la forma en la que peleamos-intervino Hermione un poco molesta por el comentario de el ojiverde.

No te molestes, ya no diré nada mas pero me gustaría saber porque tu no figuras entre los difíciles de vencer,- dijo harry con la intención de no seguir molestando a su amiga- según lo que yo recuerdo, tienes la misma experiencia que Ron, desde primero nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones poco usuales, así que no entiendo.

Es simple Harry- respondió recuperando la calma- ustedes siempre son los que se enfrentan de manera directa, yo pienso demasiado las cosas y en un duelo no hay mucho tiempo para ello. Recuerda que no soy muy apta para los deportes, así que no tengo tan bien entrenados mis reflejos.

El día lo pasaron discutiendo sobre lo que le esperaba a Harry, Geli aparecía de entre una de las puertas del colegio y se dirigió hacia donde Harry se encontraba.

¿Que haces?-pregunto al momento de llegar hasta donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes- tengo un rato buscándote y ni rastro de ti.

Todo el tiempo lo pase con Hermione, platicábamos de lo que nos espera el día de mañana, y de quien seria nuestro Profesor de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras- respondió Harry al momento de ponerse de pie-Espero que nos toque en la misma casa para que no tenga que estar buscándote entre clase y clase.

Con respecto a eso, ya nos dijeron que en la cena de el día de hoy nos ubicarían para que a partir de ese momento nos instalemos en nuestras respectivas casas-respondió Geli sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione- y también espero que estemos en la misma casa, si así que estamos en la misma sala me cuesta encontrarte ahora imagina si nos separan.

Si, seria una tragedia- intervino un Hermione molesta- si me disculpan tengo que pedir el horario de Harry.

Disculpa Geli, ella no es así, pero como que últimamente no entiendo nada- Se disculpo Harry- permíteme acompañarte, quiero platicar un poco mas.

Porque mejor no platicas con ella- dijo Hermione mientras se volteaba hacia donde Geli.

No tengan cuidado, únicamente quería hablar con Harry para algo pequeño, - respondió Geli mirando de igual forma a Hermione- pero puede espera hasta al rato.

¿Puedo acompañarte entonces?-insistió Harry.

Como quieras- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al castillo, Hermione sabía que si seguía con esa actitud Harry terminaría enfadándose, de modo que se disculpo un poco apenada.

No tienes que disculparte, no veo el porque- intervino Harry- pero podría jurar que no tienes una buena relación con Geli.

Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que no quería interrumpirlos- fue lo primero que se lo paso por lamente- parece que la quieres o hasta que son novios por la forma en la que le acabas de hablar y desear que se quedara en nuestra casa.

Es verdad, la quiero- dijo Harry al momento que Hermione sentía como si algo se le cayera dentro- al igual que te quiero a ti, no me gustaría que algo les pasara, así que la mejor forma de saber como se encuentran es estando lo mas cerca de ustedes, no me atrevería a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de no estar sin las personas a las que aprecio.

Nuevamente Hermione sentía que recuperaba algo que había perdido, a pesar que la respuesta no le era del todo gustosa lo acepto, ya tendría oportunidad para ganar terreno con el tiempo.

Poco antes de la hora de cenar, Geli, Kate y Jeff fueron mandados a llamar al despacho del director, Harry se imaginaba el motivo así que decidió acompañarles.

Quiero ser el primero en todo el castillo en saber a que casa fueron mandados-Dijo Harry con su ya habitual carácter.

No se porque dices eso, ya sabes que terminaremos en el mismo lugar, no pueden separarnos después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos- Respondió Kate.

Subieron por la gárgola y pasaron cerca de veinte minutos antes que volvieran a verse, tras sus compañeros se encontró también al director como a los jefes de las cuatro casas, hacia tiempo que no veía a tres de los profesores, la profesora Sprout le sonrió amablemente al igual que el profesor Flitwick, en cambio Snape le miro con tanto odio que si pudiese haber sido expresado como golpes, Harry no habría llegado a la cena de aquel día, pero haciendo gala de su clase Harry le sonrió de una forma que enfureció al doble al ya enardecido carácter del profesor.

Buenas noches profesores-saludo Harry con una cortesía que muy pocas veces podía encontrarse en alguien de su edad- disculpen el que me encuentre en este lugar, pero estaba esperando a mis amigos.

Potter creo que sus amigos ya son lo suficientemente grandecitos como para llegar al comedor- Hablo Snape con su ya conocido tono.

He de suponer que por su tono de voz mis amigos entraron a la casa de Gryffindor- respondió Harry al comentario de su profesor de pociones-o alguna otra menos a la de Slytherin.

Buenas noches Harry, es verdad, ninguno de tus amigos entro a Slytherin ya que el sombrero los eligió como estudiantes de Gryffindor- Interrumpió Dumbledore antes que Snape pudiera lanzar comentario alguno- así que ya se pueden adelantar a sus respectivas mesas, ya que en pocos minutos dará inicio la cena.

Se despidieron de forma educada y fueron a su respectiva mesa, al sentarse en la de Gryffindor todos los estudiantes dieron por hecho a que casa habían sido enviados.

Por lo que veo tus peticiones fueron escuchadas-Dijo Hermione de forma indiferente.

Gracias por la bienvenida-Respondió Geli devolviendo la cortesía de la castaña.

Por lo que puedo ver ya se hicieron buenas amigas- Interrumpió Jeff a las dos jóvenes que se miraban de una forma dura- esas amistades son las que duran, no es verdad Harry, o me negaras que no hay día en el que no pienses en nuestro amigo Voldi.

Harry se limito a mandar una sonrisa mas fría de lo habitual, después de ese gesto se concentro nuevamente en sus propios pensamientos.

Queridos alumnos- Hablo Dumbledore haciendo cesar el ruido en el gran comedor- después de este pequeño descanso espero que regresemos a nuestras labores con mas entusiasmo que el mostrado a inicio de curso, también terminaremos el torneo de quidditch con los dos respectivos partidos que hacen falta y para no cansarlos con tanta palabrería lo recomendable es que se alimenten y se marchen a descansar.

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de ese castillo cayeron rendidos al sueño una par de horas mas tarde.

El primer día de clases después de mucho tiempo-Dijo Jeff quien ya estaba desayunando- espero que séptimo grado no sea aburrido.

No te preocupes, lo compensaremos en la tarde ya que como me contaron hay un club de duelo-intervino Geli- espero que exista competencia en estos lugares, ya me aburrió pelear todas la mañanas con estos dos tipos.

Es verdad, ya hasta le tome la medida a Jeff-continuo Kate- siempre termina en el suelo inconciente.

Eso es porque siempre me atacan las dos al mismo tiempo- Respondió Jeff un poco molesto.

Eso mismo lo hacemos con Harry pero es la fecha y el resultado siempre es el mismo-intervino Kate recordando todas y cada una de las peleas que habían llevado acabo- y hablando de Harry, ¿saben donde se metió después de la practica de hace rato?

Dijo que tenía que mandar una lechuza a los padres de su amigo Ron para decirles que todo estaba bien-Respondió Jeff-no creo que tarde, ya saben que no le gusta desayunar rodeado por muchas personas.

Gracias por esperarme-Hablo Harry por detrás de todos-tenía un pendiente y por eso me retrase.

No tengas cuidado, ya nos dijeron el porque-Intervino la Alemana.

Desayunaron y salieron pocos minutos antes que todos los alumnos se aglomeraran en aquel lugar, la primera clase que tuvieron al menos los que pretendían ser aurores o algo similar era la de herbología, seguida de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y para finalizar ese día concluyeron con Historia de la magia, parecían fastidiados, los cuatro en especial tenían un gesto de aburrimiento que se podía notar a cinco metros por lo menos, Después de comer su clase de duelo daría comienzo hasta las seis de la tarde así que se dispusieron a terminar sus labores en la biblioteca.

Un día fatal, me perece de lo mas aburrido el que intenten enseñarnos cosas que ya conocemos-Dijo Jeff al estar sentado a un lado de Harry- y ¿como les ha ido a ustedes, porque he de suponer que si a nosotros nos pareció aburrido a ustedes el doble.

En realidad no-contesto Geli con una sonrisa- me parece gracioso el que crean que estamos bastante atrasados, así puedo distraerme y pensar en otras cosas. Además Hermione siempre responde por los demás.

Eso es porque tiene el conocimiento- Intervino Harry sin dejar de escribir y tomar lectura a un libro bastante grueso- hay que tomar en cuenta que nosotros estaríamos igual que los demás de no haber sido por las vacaciones que todos creen que tomamos.

Tienes razón, por el mismo motivo ninguno de los presentes hemos sobresalido-respondió Jeff- pero creo que no podré controlarme en el club de duelo.

No te preocupes, si quieres lucirte hazlo-dijo Harry quien ya había terminado sus deberes- hay que mostrarles que los enfrentamientos son mas duros de lo que piensan, no podemos permitir que crean que pueden hacer algo que esta fuera de su alcance.

Pero creo que seria excesivo el usar todos nuestros conocimientos sobre los estudiantes-Hablo Kate aun sorprendida por la respuesta que había dado Harry.

Yo no he dicho nada de destrozarlos, simplemente creo pertinente el jugar un poco con ellos-intervino Harry.

Ninguno hablo más sobre ese tema, terminaron sus deberes y se dirigieron al salón de duelos, al llegar todos ya se encontraban reunidos, los profesores aun no llegaban pero se podía notar el entusiasmo aun antes de dar inicio a los duelos.

¿Donde se habían metido?-pregunto Ron abriéndose paso a través de la multitud que le rodeaba- esta clase es la que todo mundo espera, Hermione y yo tenemos mas de diez minutos de haber llegado hasta creí que no se unirían al club.

Tranquilo Ron-Dijo Harry al recargar su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- estábamos haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca y pasamos por nuestro equipo.

¿Que equipo?- cuestiono Ron al momento que Hermione llegaba a su lado.

Pues este- dijo Harry mostrando parte de su espada- cada uno de nosotros trajimos nuestra mejor arma para el duelo.

Pero lo único que usamos es la varita-intervino Hermione- no le encuentro el uso a un arma muggle si te enfrentas contra una varita.

Harry, Kate, Geli y Jeff rieron un poco ante tal cometario, todos miraron la expresión de quienes les rodeaban e inmediatamente después regresaron a su habitual forma de ser.

Disculpa Hermione, lo que pasa es que no teníamos idea de los términos de sus duelos,-Hablo Geli-creí que tomaban mas enserio esto y por lo mismo creímos pertinente llegar preparados.

Antes que la conversación pudiera seguir Snape y Alastor hicieron acto de presencia.

Muy bien, guarden sus varitas y presten atención-Dijo Moody-espero que hayan practicado durante su descanso, no regresaremos a lo básico bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Eso incluye a las persona que tomaron sus pequeñas vacaciones-Dijo Snape al momento que con su mirada daba búsqueda a Harry.

Dicho esto, quiero que pase la primera pareja del día- Pidió Moody-preferentemente voluntarios.

Ante esto el primero que levanto su mano fue Malfoy, ninguno a excepción de Ron y dos alumnos de séptimo tuvieron el valor de ofrecerse como contrincantes.

Creo señores que ya nos cansamos de ver siempre los mismos resultados, ya sabemos que nivel tienen-Hablo Snape de manera fría- además lo más correcto seria conocer que nivel tienen nuestros nuevos miembros.

Todos concentraron sus miradas en el grupo donde Harry se encontraba, guardaron silencio un momento en espera que alguno se ofreciera, ninguno levanto la mano ya que no querían participar para conocer primero el limite de los alumnos

Creo que por falta de valor yo tendré que elegir al oponente de el señor Malfoy-Dijo Snape- y creo que Potter nos enseñara lo que sabe-dijo al momento de mandarlo a traer con un movimiento de su mano.

Moody no intervino dado que tenia curiosidad de saber que tan fuerte era el ojiverde, Harry camino hacia la tarima si vacilación alguna, subió y miro a Moody quien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, su rostro y su mirada ahora buscaba a sus amigos y los encontró riendo también, en cambio Ginny, Ron Y Hermione le miraban preocupados por lo que le pudiera pasar, regreso su mirada y se dispuso a escuchar las reglas que el profesor Snape había comenzado a recitar.

La única forma de perder será rindiéndose o perdiendo el conocimiento -Fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar de su profesor de pociones.

Harry se quito la capa dejando a la vista su espada y la fundada de su varita que se sujetaban en el cinturón de su pantalón, se aflojo un poco la camisa y miro a Malfoy esperando algún comentario.

Tanto miedo tenias Potter que hasta trajiste un arma Muggle- Dijo malfoy arrastrando todas las palabras.

Potter, recuerde que esto es un duelo mágico, el uso de armas Muggles no le ayudaran a ganar frente a un mago-hablo Snape con la intención de avergonzar al ojiverde.

De hecho, no hay regla que prohíba su uso ya que incluso Godric Gryffindor usaba una espada,-intervino Moody- se que es poco común pero creo que si el muchacho cree poder usarla que lo haga, aunque ya sabes que representa una desventaja si no sabes como, ¿verdad Potter?

Tiene toda la razón profesor-respondió Harry sin voltearlo a ver.

Entonces pónganse en posición si no tienen problemas con esto-Dijo Snape mirando a ambos jóvenes- a la cuenta de tres, dos, uno, "comiencen".

Draco saco su varita y apunto rápidamente en dirección de Harry, este por su parte no había siquiera movido un dedo.

Por lo que veo te paralizaste sin siquiera haber empezado-hablo Malfoy de manera prepotente-pero no te preocupes, esto acabara pronto, "EXPELLIARMUS" –grito malfoy con voz potente.

Harry levanto su vista y miro de manera fría a Malfoy, el hechizo lanzado atravesó el cuerpo de Harry como si este no se encontrara en ese lugar, golpeo una armadura y el ruido lleno toda la habitación que había quedado en completo silencio después de haber visto eso, no podían creer que una cosa como esa estuviese ocurriendo, Snape miro a Malfoy Y después a Harry, el al igual que Moody guardaron silencio en espera de el próximo movimiento, ahora Harry avanzo con paso lento y decidido, su mirada había provocado nuevamente un escalofríos en la espina dorsal de Draco.

No me digas que tienes miedo,-dijo Harry de manera burlona y con un semblante mas frió de lo común- hace un momento alardeabas y ahora quiero que lo demuestres-exigió el ojiverde sin detenerse.

Draco reacciono y lanzo tres hechizos aturdidores, los primeros dos pasaron como lo había hecho su primer ataque pero el tercero desapareció al contacto con Harry, después de esto Malfoy creyó haberle derrotado pero un momento después ocurrió algo que dejo a todo mundo helado, Harry parecía que comenzaba a desvanecerse en medio de una espesa niebla negra que aparecía desde el suelo, y de un momento a otro dejo de ser visible para todos, Snape agudizo su mirada para intentar encontrarlo y el ojo de Moody giraba en todas direcciones con el mismo fin.

Donde quedo la seguridad de hace un momento, a este paso no creo tener la necesidad de usar mi varita-la voz parecía que salía de todas partes, todos los alumnos buscaron pero sin éxito, Hermione tenia miedo por lo que estaba presenciando al igual que la mayoría, en cambio Kate, Jeff y Geli no parecían ni ligeramente asombrados, -ríndete Malfoy si es que quieres conservar algo de tu honor, bueno si es que crees tenerlo.

A pesar de el miedo que tenia Malfoy, no pensaba rendirse ante las palabras de Harry ya que su orgullo superaba por mucho a su miedo- Crees que por aprender esos trucos baratos tienes la victoria asegurada, te has vuelto mas arrogante que de costumbre- Grito al momento de buscar señales de Harry.

Te di la oportunidad, que no la tomaste fue problema tuyo-respondió Harry ante la reacción de Draco.

Ríndete Malfoy, esos no son trucos baratos-intervino Snape preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar- ganarle a Potter esta fuera de tu alcance.

Malfoy ignoro completamente a su profesor y guardo silencio, Apunto su varita a la nada y grito-pelea Potter, o es que te da miedo enfrentarte de manera directa.

Claro que no tengo miedo, pero me agrada jugar con los niños-dijo Harry quien ya había puesto el filo de su espada en la garganta de su oponente, se había ubicado en la parte de atrás sin que alguien se percatara de ello-esperaba mas del hijo de un mortífago-Dijo Harry con apenas la suficiente fuerza para que nada mas que ellos pudieran escuchar.

Ríndase Malfoy, por la situación en la que se encuentra es imposible ganar-ahora quien lo pedía era Moody- acepte su derrota y retírese.

¿Desde cuando atacas por la espalda?-pregunto Draco ignorando nuevamente a sus profesores.

Harry se puso frente a el sin bajar la espada y lentamente camino hacia atrás, enfundo su espada y le miro- estoy de frente, atácame y gana si es que puedes, y no te preocupes que no pienso evitar tu ataque.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces y lo ataco con un EXPELLIARMUS, Harry lo recibo pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, todos lo miraron esperando el efecto, nada, no había reacción.

Si es todo creo que me toca a mi- Dijo Harry, levanto su mano con la palma en dirección al suelo, fijo su mirada en malfoy quien tembló ante esto, con apenas un susurro dijo "Nublare-Mortis" inmediatamente después una burbuja negra golpeo a su oponente, este cayo sobre sus rodillas apretando su cabeza con ambas manos, y un momento después un grito desgarrador salio desde su garganta, todos quedaron petrificados por lo que pasaba, no entendían lo que le sucedía pero sabían que le estaba afectando demasiado.

Detente Potter, ganaste-dijo Snape al subir a la tarima para ayudar al estudiante.

Harry corto el Hechizo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a bajar de ese lugar dejando a Malfoy inconciente.

¿Que le hiciste?-pregunto Snape intentando reanimar a Malfoy –regresa y arregla lo que haz hecho.

No se preocupe profesor, simplemente ha tenido una pesadilla pero al despertar no recordara nada- Respondió Harry sin voltear hacia su profesor-con un enervate es suficiente.

El profesor lo hizo de manera inmediata regresándole la conciencia a Draco, este al verse en el suelo comprendió su derrota pero no recordaba nada, se levanto con dificultad y sin ánimos para discutir algo.

Creo que te sobrepasaste- Dijo Geli mientras le miraba con ojos de reproche- dijiste que únicamente jugarías con el.

Y lo hice, tu mas que nadie sabe que ese hechizo es por mucho mas potente, simplemente lo hice recordar una pesadilla –respondió Harry.

No hubo nada más por ese día ya que los profesores dieron por terminada la clase


	15. Chapter 15:AMENAZA Y PROPUESTA

CAPITULO 15: AMENAZA Y PROPUESTA

Golpes de acero sobre cuerpos rompen el silencio de una tranquila noche, gritos de dolor y nuevamente el silencio, Los ecos que dan nombre a los hechizos combinan con ráfagas de luz que impactan sobre el enemigo, un simple escape de Azkaban se convirtió en el tormento para los Mortífagos después de la aparición de cuatro jóvenes con una vestimenta similar a la que ellos portaban.

Estos aurores, siempre tan impacientes- criticaba la voz de un joven que escondía su rostro tras una capucha obscura del mismo modos que lo hacían sus demás compañeros -, parece que no pudieron haber esperado por lo menos unos cuantos refuerzos.

Simplemente hacían su trabajo, -respondía pacientemente una joven-por cierto, ¿A dónde se han metido esos dos?

El me dijo que me quedara para cuidarte y evitara la fuga de los presos- respondió el muchacho sin despegar la vista del umbral que daba acceso a la prisión- eso y no me quería despegar de ti para no hacerle mal tercio a esos dos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy realmente molesta, mira que sacarnos antes de la cena para detener a estos inútiles- replico una muy molesta voz de mujer- ya tengo suficiente con mis problemas como para resolver los de estos aurores.

No te quejes, sabias que tarde o temprano tendríamos que presentarnos para hacer este tipo de trabajos- interrumpió un joven que caminaba a unos pasos de la muchacha- además si no somos nosotros ¿quien mas lo podría hacer?

Pero Harry, tu amigo Ron terminara con todos esos ricos platillos y no nos guardara ni una miga-reprocho Geli- me tendrás que recompensar más tarde el hecho de arrastrarme hasta este lugar.

Lo prometo, pero ahora tenemos que apresurarnos en atrapar a esos malditos que corrieron- dijo Harry tomando un aire mordaz en su mirada y palabras- me molesta que lo hagan difícil, no podría simplemente darse cuenta de la desventaja que tienen y rendirse sin más.

De este modo ambos jóvenes caminaron por los obscuros pasillos de la prisión, a pesar de la ausencia de los dementores aun se podía sentir el aire sombrío y desesperación que estos provocaban, pasaron cinco minutos por esos corredores antes que pudieran sentir y escuchar a los Mortífagos que inútilmente creían haber escapado de sus verdugos, Ambos grupos se vieron de frente, dos contra cinco, ningún rostro se distinguía y a pesar de eso cada bando distinguía a los suyos.

Intentando un escape de una de las prisiones más seguras de este mundo- dijo la voz de Geli en tono mordaz- y por lo visto a pesar de la ausencia de dementores no han podido salir de este lugar.

¿Quien rayos te crees para hablarnos de ese modo?-pregunto una voz bastante familiar para el ojiverde- es que acaso no sabes que somos los mejores Mortífagos de nuestro señor.

Como podría olvidar al viejo Malfoy- respondió la voz de Harry en el tono mas peligroso que en ese momento obtuvo- no tienes ni un año en este lugar y ya piensas salir, hay quienes no aprecian las vacaciones permanentes.

Calla esas entupidas palabras, no se quien eres pero juro que pagaras por tu insolente comentario- intervino una mujer bastante molesta- o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de la desventaja en la que te encuentras.

Dos contra cinco, no veo el problema- respondió Geli- si no te has dado cuenta, quien frustro la fuga de la mayor parte de los prisioneros fueron tan solo cuatro personas, de entre los cuales nosotros figuramos en esas filas.

De modo que si piensan escapar me temo que tendremos que ponernos un poco rudos- continúo Harry- y por lo que acabo de escuchar tendremos un bono extra al encerrarte Bellatrix.

Después de esas comentario un silencio se formo entre los presentes, no hacían falta las palabras para saber que ambos bandos se odiaban a muerte.

¡Expelliarmus!- grito uno de los Mortífagos que estaba en diagonal a Geli, esperando desde un principio el ataque ella uso un Protego e inmediatamente después redujo al agresor con un ¡petrificus totalus, los hechizos y maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, múltiples ráfagas de distintos colores iluminaban los gélidos pasillos, la ventaja en habilidad que poseían los jóvenes se hacia evidente al dejar a tres Mortífagos inconcientes en tan solo un par de minutos, Malfoy y Bellatrix corrieron por un pasillo al percatarse de lo duro que seria enfrentar a quienes peleaban frente a ellos.

Geli, quédate y asegura a estos tipos, una vez que concluyas con eso reúnete con Jeff y Kate, deben estar preocupados- dijo Harry volteando hacia donde estaba su amiga para después dirigir sus paso hacia los Mortífagos prófugos- no te preocupes que no tardare en salir, preparen todo para desaparecer después que yo salga.

¿Podrás contra esos dos, recuerda quienes son- interrumpió Geli.

No te preocupes, ya hemos vencido gente con habilidades similares, un par mas no creo que cause problemas- respondió Harry bastante seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

El joven no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo, Malfoy parecía que lo esperaba pero por ninguna parte se podía encontrar rastro de Bellatrix, el ojiverde dio unos pasos más para no perder de vista ningún movimiento de Lucius.

¿Te abandonaron?-cuestiono de manera fría.

El demacrado rostro de Lucius pareció inmutarse ante esta pregunta, lo miro de frente y soltó una carcajada- creí que serias mas listo al saber a que personas perseguías, un solo auror no tiene la capacidad de derrotar a dos Mortífagos como nosotros.

Nadie a dicho que sea auror Malfoy- respondió el ojiverde de manera tranquila.

Antes de recibir respuesta alguna por parte del Mortífago, una figura apunto a la espalda de Harry, -¡Crucio! – y la maldición golpeo de forma directa sobre la espalda del Joven, el resultado de la maldición no se reflejo para sorpresa de los Mortífagos, Bellatrix quien había atacado a Harry observo de manera detenida la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Cómo me molesta que ataquen por la espalda-sentencio el ojiverde en un tono de burla- en especial si son personas que se jactan de ser lo mejor.

El joven dio media vuelta y una burbuja negra se desprendió de su palma impactando de manera violenta sobre la mujer, un grito de dolor y desesperación se escucho recorrer todos los pasillos, Bellatrix se desplomo sobre sus rodillas y barias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Harry dio vuelta y se encontró con el aterrado rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

No te preocupes, he pensado mientras te buscaba, ¿cual seria tu mejor castigo? - Harry dijo de manera lenta mientras parecía disfrutar del cada vez más aterrado rostro de Lucius.

Tratando de ocultar su miedo Malfoy en un vano intento de demostrar dignidad, encaro a Potter- ¿que podría ser peor que estar en Azkaban?

Que seas traicionado por tu propia sangre- respondió Harry mientras parecía imaginar el resultado de sus palabras- seria perfecto castigo que tu hijo peleara del lado de Dumbledore, inclusive seria mejor que perteneciera al círculo de Potter.

Ese idiota jamás traicionaría a mi señor- dijo mientras parecía dudar de sus palabras- sabe cuales serian las consecuencias, le he dado a conocer una prueba de lo que serian los castigos si siquiera por su mente pasara la idea de deserción.

No creo haberte dicho que le pediría su opinión, será obligado y tu te limitaras a observar- interrumpió de manera triunfal.

A mitad de esa plática Bellatrix se incorporo como pudo, a pesar que su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a obedecerla tomo su varita con lo que aun le quedaba de fuerza para después quitarse uno de sus zapatos, -¡Portus¡- dijo en el instante que Harry se daba cuenta que había cometido el error de descuidar a la Mortífago, se giro para evitar lo que ya era imposible, -¡Accio … ¡-dijo tardíamente pues su oponente había dejado el lugar, frustrado tomo su varita y sin escucha palabra alguna por parte de quien aun quedaba le apunto dejándole inconciente, a los pocos minutos la figura de Harry cubierta por su túnica negra salio por las enormes puertas de la prisión, en la entrada se encontraban mucho aurores que le apuntaban con su varita, si darle importancia se reunió con sus compañeros quienes ya habían atendido a los heridos y asegurado a la mayoría de los prófugos, antes de retirarse un hombre de no mas de cincuenta años se acerco corriendo al grupo.

Quiero darles las gracias por lo que hicieron, - dijo el hombre- soy el jefe de aurores y por lo mismo también quisiera agradecerles personalmente la ayuda que dieron a mis hombres.

Ahí un mortífago inconciente en una de las mazmorras, es Lucius Malfoy-dijo Harry de modo serio- no pudimos encontrar a nadie mas-dicho esto cada uno con un movimiento rápido desaprecio dejando al auror con una infinidad de dudas.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro jóvenes aparecieron en la sala común de la que había sido su casa temporal al llegar al castillo Hogwarts, ninguno hizo comentario sobre lo que había sido la misión, se sentaron en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea y guardaron silencio por un rato.

¿Como te encuentras Harry?- pregunto Geli rompiendo el silencio entre los presentes.

Después de derrotar a todos esos Mortífagos y demostrar lo superior que somos ante algunos aurores-respondió Jeff adelantándose a Harry- simplemente esta cansado y hambriento, ¿no es verdad Harry?

Siempre pensando con el estomago y sintiéndote lo mejor-regaño Kate – Harry es distinto, es verdad que esta cansado como nosotros pero ha de estar pensando en otras cosas-dijo mientras todos se descubrían a excepción de Harry, lo miraron de forma interrogante, Geli se adelanto para darle ánimos y al momento de tocarle el hombro un débil quejido fue lo que se escucho por parte del ojiverde, rápidamente le descubrieron el rostro para darse cuenta del estado precario en el que se encontraba su compañero, un hilo de sangre descendía por su boca, sus ojo cerrados en conjunto a la pálida piel le hacían ver casi muerto, inmediatamente se comunicaron con el director y le trasladaron a la enfermería.

¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto el cansad director.

No sabemos realmente director, me dijo que el podía con Malfoy y Bellatrix-dio Geli casi en un susurro- a los pocos minutos regreso, y por lo que sabemos Bellatrix escapo.

Entiendo, no se preocupen por Harry-continuo Dumbledore para tratar de reconfortar a los presentes- por lo que dijo la enfermera, el esta fuera de peligro pero pasara la noche en este lugar, ya me extrañaba que este año no visitara este sitio- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Voy invicto director- dijo Harry medio adormilado- no pienso perder mi racha de asistencia anual, así que no se preocupen que ya estoy mejor.

Mañana tendrás que explicar muchas cosas Potter- recrimino Jeff en un tono inútil de amenaza- sabes que el poder soportar el crucio es muy diferente a ser inmune a los efectos y heridas que produce.

Lo entiendo, y ya váyanse a cenar que si no los tendré acompañándome por inanición-Continuo un Harry ya poco mas repuesto.

Todos se despidieron para dejar al joven solo, cenaron y después fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor donde aun los alumnos permanecían despiertos.

¿Donde se metieron, y ¿donde metieron a Harry?-pregunto Hermione quien fue la primera en recibirlos- ya es bastante tarde para que paseen por el castillo.

Lo sabemos, pero teníamos que preparar algunos documentos del cambio de escuela, además tenemos que ponernos al corriente y un pequeño accidente en regularización de pociones hizo que Harry pasara la noche en la enfermería- respondió Kate en tono cansado.

Ya se me hacia raro que Harry pasara un año sin pasearse por ese lugar, ya hasta debería hacer reservación- Interrumpió Ron y continuo antes que su castaña amiga lo regañara por el comentario- cada año desde que entro tiene que pasar una temporada en ese lugar, es el único que conozco que mantiene esa racha de asistencia.

El comentario provoco la risa de quienes lo habían escuchado, platicaron media hora más y cada uno se retiro a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Muy temprano por la mañana Harry regreso a su habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no llevo acabo su rutina diaria, descanso un momento en su cama y bajo al comedor antes que todos se despertaran, estuvo en ese lugar haciendo algunos deberes hasta que los alumnos de todas las casas comenzaran a hacer acto de presencia, todos su amigos se sentaron alrededor suyo mientras desayunaba, a mitad de conversación el correo llego llevando a varios el diario en él cual la primera pagina rezaba algo así:

SE FRUSTRA ESCAPE DE AZKABAN

Ayer por a noche un grupo de encapuchados brindo ayuda a los aurores que custodiaban la prisión de Azkaban, según por palabras de uno de ellos, alrededor de las once de la noche varios Mortífagos aparecieron provocando la fuga de algunos presos, todo habría sido una completa perdida de no ser por este misteriosos grupo que auxilio de manera efectiva disminuyendo los escapes a quince únicamente, según la mayoría de los presentes des………………..

¿Qué es lo que dice el periódico?-pregunto Harry de manera inocente-algo bueno.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ataco azkaban-respondió Ron pálido por lo acababa de leer.

El comedor parecía estar sumido en un mar de murmullos, Dumbledore apaciguo todos los comentarios con un pequeño discurso y después les ordeno marcharse a tomar sus clases, el viernes por la tarde después de su última materia Harry se encontró frente a Malfoy creando temor en el joven Slytherin.

Justo al mago que buscaba-dijo Harry sin prestar atención al la mueca esbozada por Draco- quería platicar contigo a solas, ya sabes sin esos gorilas que siempre están a tus espaldas.

Y se podría saber ¿de que quieres platicar? ¡Cara rajada!-pregunto Malfoy con el tono mas despectivo que encontró dentro de si-que yo sepa no hay nada tuyo que me interese.

¿Estas seguro?-respondió Harry ignorando el tono desagradable de Draco- por lo que yo se, estoy seguro que estas buscando la forma de vengarte de mi, no soportas que te haya ganado en duelo, ¿o si, simplemente te propongo entrenar conmigo hasta el punto que puedas darme batalla.

Esa cortada en tu cabeza provoca fuga de ideas-Dijo Draco a mitad de una risa despectiva- ¿crees que tu eres mejor yo, y eso de entrenarme, realmente estas chiflado.

Te lo propongo con la finalidad de que puedas mejorar y dar una mejor batalla-interrumpió Harry- si no quieres tomar mi oferta es problema tuyo el seguir siendo humillado por tu enemigo, pero no me respondas ahora, dime lo que piensas mañana por la mañana, después del duelo de en la tarde tendrás una idea mas clara de mi oferta-sin esperar respuesta o insulto Harry se dio media vuelta y se alejo hacia el gran comedor.

Harry llamo a Jeff hacia su habitación, al momento de estar preparando sus cosas para el duelo le propuso una pelea con el, Jeff le miro extrañado pero acepto sin reclamo alguno a pesar que sabia las consecuencias de un enfrentamiento con el ojiverde, caminaron hasta el aula de duelos y se dirigieron hasta el final de la misma, por toda la semana Harry no había vuelto a la tarima de combate ya que todo mundo tenia temor a lo que les pudiera hacer, Snape y Moody entraron haciendo la misma propuesta que el primer día, muchas manos se levantaron pero únicamente dos quedaron arriba después de darse cuenta quien había sido uno de los voluntarios, Harry la tenia en todo lo alto pero a su lado Jeff también le hacia par.

Al parecer Potter ya encontró rival, lastima que sea de la misma casa-dijo Moody de manera divertida- y como no hay quien le quiera hacer frente no tendré más que aceptar el duelo entre los miembros de la misma casa.

He de suponer que un duelo entre miembros de la misma casa será bastante aburrido- reclamo Snape mirando a los miembro de su propia casa- pero como la mayoría se muestra cobarde ante el joven Potter no tenemos mas que aceptar un duelo aburrido, dicho esto los señalo y mando hacia al frente, dio las ordenes y comenzó al duelo.

Esta vez no hubo espera, rápidamente ambos se lanzaron hacia al frente sin desenfundar sus varitas, un golpe seco se escucho en el cuerpo de uno de los jóvenes, no se podía distinguir quien había sido el primero en atacar pero eso era lo de menos, todos intentaban con dificultad saber quien es el que tenia ventaja, los movimientos eran rápidos, había pasado mas de medio minuto de combate y todos estaban asombrados, no había hechizos pero en ese momento era lo de menos, de repente una luz golpeo un cuerpo haciéndolo caer de espalda, paso un instante y el cuerpo desapareció en medio de un ¡PLOF, todos guardaban silencio expectantes al siguiente movimiento, un grito y el cuerpo de Jeff yacía inconciente a mitad de la tarima.

El combate había llegado a su fin, en mitad de aplausos y miradas de rencor ambos jóvenes bajaron ya repuestos de su duelo, los combates que les siguieron fueron aburridos en comparación al de Jeff y Harry, al terminar las clases cada alumno fue a su casa exceptuando a Harry quien espero a un asombrado Draco.

Bien huroncito, ¿que te ha parecido la demostración?-pregunto Harry de manera despectiva-puedes aprender esto y mas si decides entrenar bajo mi tutela.

Asombroso Potter-respondió arrastrando las palabras-¿pero que diablos piensas ganar al hacer eso, recuerda que yo no estoy de su lado y únicamente me interesa lo que me beneficie.

Por lo mismo, mientras quieras obtener mas poder no creo que seas capaz de molestarme-respondió en el mismo tono que el rubio.

Mañana tendrás mi respuesta-fue lo ultimo que se dijo antes que ambos se dirigieran en distintas direcciones.


	16. Chapter 16:CUMPLIENDO UNA AMENAZA

CAPITULO 16: CUMPLIENDO UNA AMENAZA

Una sombra ejecutando con facilidad unos muy complicados movimientos se distingue de entre la noche de la mañana, ya hacia más de una hora que entrenaba en ese lugar a expensas de la baja temperatura que parece no tener importancia para el ojiverde.

No descansas a pesar de haber recibido una maldición imperdonable, únicamente el día de ayer y crees estar listo para regresar a tu rutina diaria- Platicaba el director quien observaba a su alumno a lo lejos-es una sorpresa que no trajeras a tus otros compañeros.

Buenos días, lo que sucede es que les dije que descansaran, han tenido una semana difícil y no es correcto que los agobie el fin de semana-respondió Harry sin darle importancia a la conversación que comenzaba a sostener con su profesor-desde que empezamos o mas bien desde que nos conocemos, no han tenido muchos días de descanso y creo que es justo que disfruten lo que se nos negó,…. un poco de paz.

Maduraste bastante Harry, te has vuelto responsable no únicamente en tu persona, si no también como cabeza de equipo-hablo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el progreso que estaba mostrando su alumno- pero te he de recordar que también como capitán es tu deber poner el ejemplo, descansa al igual que ellos pues tú también pareces necesitarlo.

Agradezco su preocupación, pero no puedo descansar sabiendo que Voldemort no lo hace-dijo Harry aumentado sus movimientos de forma violenta- el día que el ya no este entre nosotros, será el día que pueda tomar mis vacaciones.

Es verdad que no se puede descansar sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede atacar nuevamente, pero cunado llegue el momento recuerda que no estas solo- siguió Dumbledore mientras se acercaba un poco a Harry-pero pasemos a otra cosa muchacho, ¿Qué tan cierto es el rumor sobre una propuesta que le hiciste al joven Malfoy?

Al escuchar la pregunta Harry dejo de lado lo que hacia, tomo una toalla que tenia a un costado se seco el sudor y camino hacia su profesor con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al llegar frente a su director se sentó sobre los pocos rastros de nieve que aun quedaban- veo que es muy difícil que a usted se le escape una- dirigió su mirada al rostro de su director que sonreía de satisfacción- es verdad, le propuse entrenarlo sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera le propuse pelear en contra de Voldemort.

Entiendo, no podía esperar menos de ti, solamente te pido que seas conciente de las consecuencias de tus dediciones, sean buenas o malas- diciendo esto bajo su mira y encontró a un sonriente Harry quien parecía expresar una tranquilidad única- bueno Harry, tengo que retirarme y dejarte continuar con tus ejercicios matinales, por mi parte necesito un cambio de calcetines porque estos no cubren nada de este frió y a mi edad una simple corriente es capaz de mandarme tres semanas con la enfermera.

Si Voldemort no lo hizo a finales de curso, dudo que la madre naturaleza pueda hacerlo a si de fácil-dijo Harry al momento que por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de el enfrentamiento que sostuvo su director en el ministerio.

No subestimes a la madre naturaleza Harry, recuerda que es la fuente de la verdadera magia-respondió el director con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Ambos se despidieron y Harry regreso nuevamente a su rutina. Serian mas o menos las ocho menos diez cuando el ojiverde creyó prudente regresar al castillo, al ir pasando por uno de los corredores se encontró con Draco que parecía ya tener tiempo esperando a que alguien apareciera por el lado opuesto al que llegaba Harry.

¿Y bien? –Preguntó Harry provocando un pequeño salto en Draco-¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que te propuse, porque por lo que puedo distinguir en ti, pareces ya tener la respuesta.

Pareces muy seguro de lo que pienso decirte- Draco respondió con cierto tono de molestia en su voz- es verdad, lo pensé por mucho tiempo y creo que aceptare bajo lagunas condiciones.

Tienes valor al intentar condicionarme- interrumpió Harry quien parecía satisfecho por lo que acababa de escuchar- pero aceptare algunos de tus términos si aceptas tres condiciones impuestas por mi.

Me parece bien siempre y cuando entre ellas no este el hacerme amigo de las personas que te rodean- corto el rubio de forma irónica.

No te preocupes, no pienso pedirte tal idiotez,-hablo Harry sonriendo de la forma mas cínica que conocía- te espero dentro de treinta minutos en el sendero que conduce a la cabaña de Hagrid.

¿Acaso piensas empezar ahora?-pregunto Draco temiendo la respuesta- por lo menos espera a que desayunemos.

Si lo haces servirá de poco, pues te haré regresarlo a los pocos minutos-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- pero si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, tomare a Neville y lo entrenare hasta el punto que el pueda ganarte de la forma mas humillante posible- continuo levantando la mirada simulando que imaginaba tal suceso y a su vez mirando de reojo la expresión de Draco- a final de cuentas parece tener aptitudes para eso del duelo…

No hacen falta las amenazas Potter- interrumpió Malfoy- pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por qué no entrenas a otro en mi lugar?

Porque entrenar a otro me tomaría el doble de tiempo- respondió Harry dándole la espalda y reanudado su camino hacia la casa de Gryffindor- si no llegas a tiempo cumpliré lo que te dije sobre Neville.

Draco llego cinco minutos antes de la hora convenida, miro hacia el bosque y regreso su vista al castillo.

Llegue antes que esa maldita alcancía-murmuro Draco mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el interior de su túnica-mas le vale cumplir, no pienso perderme el desayuno por una estupidez cualquiera.

No te preocupes, siempre cumplo lo que digo-hablo Harry que estaba de pie a unos pasos de la espada de Draco, parecía tener tiempo en ese lugar y observaba hacia las profundidades del bosque- caminemos hacia el bosque prohibido, no creo que quieras ser visto con un Gryffindor.

¿Como diablos hiciste eso, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas en ese lugar? y ¿porque no podemos ir a otro lugar?-pregunto molesto por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry y a su vez temeroso por la propuesta del ojiverde.

Tranquilo, no tantas preguntas- respondió Harry con bastante paciencia- lo que acabas de ver lo podrás hacer con el tiempo, apenas llegue y no podemos ir a otro sitio porque el campo abierto es el mejor lugar para entrenar-dicho esto reanudo su trayecto con Malfoy caminando a unos pasos de el.

Ambos muchachos entraron en la espesura del bosque, el lugar era tal y como Draco lo recordaba desde primer curso… ¡tétrico, se adentraron más o menos una medio hora más, Harry parecía buscar un lugar en específico.

¡Perfecto!-exclamo bastante contento por su hallazgo- no podríamos encontrar mejor lugar dentro de este bosque.

¿Se podría saber hasta donde cojones me arrastraste?- Pregunto Malfoy bastante molesto por la caminata al a que fue obligado a realizar y a su vez observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban.

No se, acabo de encontrar este lugar y me pareció perfecto para nuestros fines-respondió distraídamente, dejo caer una maleta que parecía no tener mucho adentro, la abrió y de su interior obtuvo una camisa que entrego a Malfoy.

Tómala y no hagas preguntas-Harry hablaba mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas mas del interior de la maleta-, bien, ahora te voy a decir mis tres condiciones que serán impuestas durante el periodo de entrenamiento, primera, no importa lo que pase, no le dirás a ninguna persona sobre el entrenamiento, segunda condición, obedecerás a todas las ordenes que te de sobre entrenamiento y por ultimo no te quejaras a pesar de lo duro que te parezca lo que hacemos……… yo estaré entrenándote de manera constante hasta el momento que tu decidas que ya no quieres saber nada mas, pero ten en cuenta que en el momento que tomes la decisión de renunciar a mi entrenamiento será para siempre, pues no pienso dar una segunda oportunidad a nadie, recuerda que mientras mas empeño le pongas a lo que vamos a hacer mayor será el empeño que yo le ponga a lo que te enseñe-le observó detenidamente a quien en ese momento intentaba asimilar cada palabra-¿alguna duda o replica?

¿Por quien me tomas Potter, por un cobarde que piensa salir corriendo por tus estupidas reglitas-miro con cierto rencor y prosiguió- si es que puedes enseñarme algo aprenderé, pero no por ello te daré las gracias, y también toma en cuenta que lo que hago es únicamente con la finalidad de poderte devolver lo que me hiciste el día lunes.

No me importa cual sea tu finalidad,-interrumpió Harry y le entrego una túnica de color rojo- ponte esto, así no se maltratara el uniforme y no sospecharan nada de lo que hacemos.

Draco tomo lo que se le había entregado, lo miro con cierta desconfianza para finalmente ponérselo, Harry le explico un poco de lo que harían ese primer día.

No entiendo cual es la finalidad de aprender a pelear como unos muggles -reprocho Draco bastante fatigado- de que nos sirve soltar golpes si con un ¡Petrificus Totalus! Podemos dejar inútil a cualquiera,…

¿Y que si no puedes darle, peor aun ¿Qué tal si no tienes tu varita?-interrumpió Harry mientas analizaba cada palabra que malfoy pronunciaba- Parece que no pusiste atención a la pelea de ayer, si no te diste cuenta los primeros ataque fueron tan rápidos que no hubo tiempo de pronunciar maldición alguna, es mas ni siquiera nos dábamos tiempo de desenfundar, pero si aun tienes dudas solamente pide una demostración, con gusto te enseñare las ventajas de las peleas muggles.

No hace falta cara rajada-murmuro Draco de mala gana.

Harry le entreno en pelea normal alrededor de cuatro horas, mientras más entrenaba Draco mas le presionaba Harry, parecía que Malfoy en cualquier momento renunciaría o caería inconciente por el exceso de trabajo, cuando Harry dio por fin terminada la práctica muggle dio un receso de quince minutos para que se relajara y continuar con el entrenamiento mágico.

Lo que tu intentas es matarme-reprocho Draco- no es posible para ninguna persona seguir este paso, incluso en los entrenamientos de auror ahí mas consideración, ni siquiera hemos desayudo.

Por lo mismo que mencionas, los aurores de hoy en día están entrenando muy cómodamente y por tal motivo están siendo derrotados por voldemort-tal y como todo mundo lo hacia, Draco dio una pequeña mueca de incomodidad ante lo dicho por Harry-, no tengas miedo a un simple nombre Malfoy, pero tienes razón, por el momento daremos por terminada la practica, de todas formas no podemos hacer gran cosa sin que tu varita haya sido alterada.

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Draco girando violentamente hacia donde Harry se encontraba- como que se tiene que alterar mi varita, ¿para que querría que hicieran tal cosa con ella?

Creo que lo dije mal, -Harry respondía mientras buscaba las palabras correctas- necesito esta noche tu varita para que pueda ser tratada y puedas realizar magia de cualquier tipo sin consecuencias.

Realmente te volviste loco al creer siquiera por un instante que yo aceptaría semejante estupidez-dijo Draco todo en un grito y poniéndose de pie- lo que pides no lo haría ni loco.

Tranquilízate, deja te explico – interrumpía Harry sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Malfoy gritaba- si no lo hacemos a mi modo será muy difícil que puedas realizar cierto tipo de acciones sin que nadie lo sepa, por ejemplo…… ¡imperio!- dijo mientras que con su varita apuntaba hacia donde un ratón, pensó un poco en lo que haría al roedor, después de un rato el pequeño animal se movía hacia donde harry decía, después de ver el rostro de Draco corto la maldición y dejo libre al pequeño animal- si mi varita no hubiese sido tratada, en este momento ya tendría una lechuza del ministerio o cerca de tres aurores diciéndome que entregara mi varita para llevarme después a Azkaban.

No puedo creer que te atrevieras o que supieras hacer una maldición imperdonable-exclamo Malfoy con un hilo de voz-no pienso decir nada a tu fabos cuando se presentes los aurores.

Ya te he dicho que no vendrá nadie, y no únicamente se usar esa maldición imperdonable- dijo Harry sin preocupación alguna- se usar las dos que tu conoces y unas cuantas que casi ninguna persona sabe emplear-al decir esto se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas- cámbiate la vestimenta, dóblala y guárdala donde te plazca, pero recuerda que entrenaras siempre con esa ropa y no con otra.

¿Aprenderé a usar también esas maldiciones?-pregunto mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso depende de ti-respondió Harry sin darle mucha importancia- si quieres usar ese tipo de magia necesitare que me des tu varita, es mas es necesarias si quieres continuar el entrenamiento y si es así te espero en el corredor de los trofeos a media noche.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron su material y caminaron hacia el castillo, antes de entrar a este ambos se separaron si mediar palabra alguna, un camino largo fue recorrido por Harry, despierto desde antes de la salida del sol y llegando a su sala común pasando de la una y media de la tarde sin probar alimento alguno, muy pocos alumnos estaban en ese lugar, subió a su habitación y se aseo para bajar a comer, al descender por las escaleras se encontró con sus amigos que parecían llegar de la biblioteca, parecían haberse entretenido lo suficiente ya que reían demasiado.

Parece que me he perdido de una buena mañana-hablo con una fingida sonrisa.

¿Donde te habías metido?-pregunto Hermione quien había dejado de reír-te buscamos bastante tiempo, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que encontrarte seria difícil decidimos ir a terminar los deberes que son demasiados.

Es verdad Harry, ¿como te pudiste ir sin avisarnos?- reprocho Geli en un tono de fingida molestia- mira que ser tan desconsiderado con tres señoritas, por lo menos hubieses dejado una nota, tendrás que hacer algo para compensarnos.

Y no únicamente a ustedes, mira que dejar tan preocupados a sus dos mejores amigos-interrumpió Jeff-la pubertad los vuelve desconsiderados, aun recuerdo cuando era tan bueno….

Ya, ya entendí el mensaje-corto Harry en tono mas relajado- primero bajemos a comer que no creo poder aguantar el ruido de mi estomago, después creo que los recompensare con una pequeña salida a Hogsmeade, bueno si es que estas damas aceptan-bajo los tres escalones que aun le hacían falta y tomo la mano de kate pare depositar un beso en el dorso se esta al momento de realizar una elegante reverencia provocando que ella se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

Cuidadito con lo que haces Potter-se adelanto Jeff dando un paso para colocarse a la altura de Kate- no puedo creer que a pesar de tener a un grupo tan grande de admiradoras tras de ti, quieras incluir a otra mas.

¿Celoso?-dijo Kate quien retiraba su mano y volteaba hacia donde su amigo- el no es como tu crees, simplemente se comporta como el caballero que es, ¿no es verdad Harry?

No te preocupes amigo, a pesar de lo hermosa que es Kate no tengo pensado hacer lo que creo estas pensando,-Dijo Harry al momento de caminar hacia el retrato de la dama gorda-es mas, les debo confesar que a pesar de que en este momento no tengo pensado tener una relación creo ya tener definidos mis gustos- dicho esto dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y Geli que al momento de percatarse de ello no pudieron articular palabra, Harry rió un poco y nuevamente se encamino hacia el gran comedor.

No había muchas personas en ese lugar ya que la mayoría había salido al pueblo, únicamente los de primer curso hacían acto de presencia. Se sentaron alrededor de Harry y comenzaron a comer.

¿Sabes Harry, no creo que sea prudente que tu debas ir a Hogsmeade –dijo Hermione con la mirada puesta en su plato- deberías quedarte a terminar tus deberes que esta ocasión son bastante extensos y difíciles.

Es cierto, ya tendrás otro día para compensar tu falta-continuo Geli- ahora creo que tienes que terminar los deberes para evitar problemas y si quieres puedo brindarte una pequeña ayuda.

Me halaga que se preocupen de esa forma-respondió Harry dejando de comer- pero no es necesario que lo hagan ya que termine mis pendientes ayer en la noche.

No pude ser, si había muchas cosas que necesitaban forzosamente de algunos libros de la biblioteca –hablo Hermione muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga- necesito ver como lo haz hecho y com.….

Perdone por interrumpir su tan entretenida platica, pero si Harry dice que termino es porque termino –interrumpió Ron que miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, miren, Draco tiene un aspecto horrible, parece bastante cansado y come como si no hubiese mañana.

Mira quien lo dice-dijo Jeff que parecía bastante entretenido con los guisantes que adornaban su carne- pero déjalo, lo que haga ese tipo no tiene porque importarnos.

Al terminar sus alimentos Harry y Jeff decidieron esperar en la entrada del castillo a sus amigos que subieron por algunas cosas para su salida.

Harry, no entiendo porque no tomas un descanso como todos nosotros-sentencio Jeff tomando una postura de seriedad poco usual en el- se que cargas con una enorme responsabilidad con eso de la profecía, pero creo que si no te cuidas tu acabar contigo mismo antes que le des oportunidad al enemigo de intentar algo.

No te preocupes, el día que me sienta cansado descansare-respondió sin dejar de lado su sonrisa fría- por ahora no lo creo conveniente así que por lo mismo no lo hice.

Realmente preocupas a las chicas- siguió Jeff- se que no es necesario que te lo diga, pero como el amigo y casi hermano que creo que eres no me gusta que hagas eso.

¿Porque casi hermano?-Pregunto Harry en un intento de desviar la conversación.

Porque no erres tan atractivo como yo, pero ese no es el punto-respondió Jeff quien sonreía al ver que a lo lejos se acercaban los demás- lo único que te pido es que si piensas seguir descuidándote por lo menos me invites para no tener que soportar a tus amiguitas.

Descuida, lo are para la próxima- respondió Harry en un murmullo.

Tota una tarde pasearon por el pueblo, compraron lo que les hacia falta, Ron había decidido ir con Luna, Jeff por su parte había invitado a Kate a dar un pequeño paseo sin la compañía de los demás dejando a Geli, Hermione y Harry solos.

¿Y que desean hacer señoritas?- pregunto Harry a las jóvenes que caminaban a ambos- recuerden que estoy a disposición suya para lo que deseen.

Dicho esto ambas jóvenes condujeron a Harry por todas las tiendas del lugar, para cuando llegaron al castillo antes de la cena, sus amigos ya hacia rato habían llegado y parecían contentos mientras que en el grupo de Harry las únicas felices eran las mujeres.

¡Por Merlín! -exclamo Jeff- que te han hecho, pareces un despojo humano.

Simplemente todo se resume en compras femeninas- respondió Harry que se dejaba caer en la butaca del gran comedor- ir de compras con ellas es peor que entrenar con Kenders.

Cenaron y subieron a su sala común, Harry les mostró su tarea, Hermione y Ron parecían bastante sorprendidos con los trabajos que tenían en sus manos, después de revisarlos jugaron un rato ajedrez mágico y subieron a dormir. Faltaban unos minutos para la media noche, la figura de Harry apenas y podía ser distinguida en medio de tantas estatuas y pilares, no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que otra figura hizo acto de presencia.

Creí que y ano vendrías –dijo Harry- ¿porqué demoraste tanto?

A diferencia tuya Potter, mi especialidad no radica en fugarme de mi casa por las noches-respondió Draco con un tono de fastidio- he pensando y aceptare darte la varita, pero quiero que se me sea devuelta antes de las clases del lunes.

Te la daré en la madrugada, ahora vete a dormir que te espero a las cuatro en el mismo sendero de hoy- dijo Harry antes de retirarse.

Realmente estas loco- murmuro Malfoy- pero si de ese modo puedo aprender las maldiciones no tengo problema en despertarme temprano.

No llegues tarde-Hablo Harry quien había decidido ignorar el comentario de Draco.

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Harry llego hasta su sala común y se coloco en el centro, reviso que nadie estuviera cerca y desapareció.


	17. Chapter 17:ENTRENANDO A UNA SERPIENTE

CAPITULO 17: ENTRENANDO A UNA SERPIENTE

Buenas noches Harry, ¿a que debo tu visita nocturna?-pregunto Tuller tras de una enorme torre de libros que parecía había terminado de leer- porque he de suponer que esta visita no es de carácter social.

Es verdad profesor, me disculpo por venir no precisamente a ver como se encuentra usted y los demás, pero lo que le pienso pedir es un pequeño favor- se disculpo el ojiverde un poco apenado por el motivo de su visita.

No es necesario que te disculpes-respondió Pierson con la elegancia que le caracterizaba- , ¿y puedo saber cual es el favor?

Necesito hacer que esta varita tenga la misma protección que nosotros tenemos en las nuestras- contesto de forma inmediata- es para alguien que esta bajo mi tutela.

Sabes que eso requiere por lo menos dos horas y que no es tan sencillo aprobar tu petición- miro al ojiverde para después continuar- no sabemos si a quien le piensas hacer el favor piensa usar su varita para cometer faltas mas adelante.

No se preocupe por eso profesor, yo me hago responsable por todas y cada una de las falta que cometa esa persona-intervino Harry al reclamo de su antes profesor de pociones- hágame ese favor.

Y… ¿no piensas decirme por lo menos el nombre de esa persona?- miro Pierson hacia la varita que sostenía el joven Gryffindor.

Se lo diré otro día profesor, por el momento no es posible pero juro que los sabrá, doy mi palabra- contesto Harry.

Normalmente a ninguno de nosotros nos bastaría con la palabra de un joven de dieciséis años- Hablo Pierson- pero por el tiempo que tenemos de conocerte a ti y a los otros tres nos hemos dado cuenta que cuando dan su palabra es lo mismo que si empeñaran su vida, esta bien, lo haré con la condición que vayas a tu antiguo cuarto a descansar, nos hemos enterado por algunas fuentes que no has descansado ni un instante desde que llegaste al Hogwarts y eso no es recomendable para ninguna persona.

Acepto profesor, pero esos tres me van a escuchar cuando llegue- murmuro con una media sonrisa en su rostro al momento de imaginar que haría para castigarlos.

No te enojes con ellos, simplemente se preocupan al igual que nosotros lo hacemos- dijo Tuller ignorando la expresión de Harry.

Harry dio media vuelta, no había pasado mucho de la media noche, así que tomando el consejo de su tutor, fue a la que anteriormente había sido su habitación, no le habían metido mano ya que aun conservaba algunas anotaciones que había dejado en su escritorio y algunas cosas mas, si pensarlo demasiado tal y como se encontraba se tumbo bocabajo e inmediatamente su cuerpo abandono indicios de conciencia, por primera vez en bastante tiempo dormía sin preocupación a que alguien lo molestara.

Pocos minutos antes de las cuatro de la madrugada Harry fue despertado por su profesor quien ya le tenía preparada la varita, dando las gracias y recibiendo recomendaciones Harry desapareció de esa habitación para llegar al lugar convenido con el Slytherin.

Ya tengo de regreso tu varita- Dijo Harry al distinguir la silueta de Draco- a partir de este momento podrás realizar toda clase de magia sin restricción alguna, eso incluye también la ley para el uso de magia fuera de este colegio.

Draco tomo la varita de mala gana pues el despertar tan tempranamente le propiciaba un carácter poco amigable- Y bien Potter, ¿Por cuánto tiempo me tendrás haciendo estas faenas matinales?

Hasta que yo crea que ya puedes hacer magia de verdad-respondió Harry seriamente.

¿Que hacías antes de tener la idea de torturarme?- Pregunto Draco nuevamente.

Entrenaba a la misma hora que lo harás tu a partir de hoy- respondió nuevamente pero ahora Harry daba la media vuelta para regresar al lugar donde había entrenado con Draco anteriormente.

Sin mas preguntas y reclamos Draco siguió a Harry, nuevamente se pusieron ambos su vestimenta de trabajo y comenzaron con los entrenamientos, ya que Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico le costaba demasiado seguir el paso de Harry, Draco recibió recomendaciones de todo tipo, las primeras por orgullo parecía simplemente ignorarlas pero este carácter fue cediendo poco a poco, antes de la salida del sol comenzaron a practicar todos los hechizos que hasta ese momento Draco conocía, para sorpresa del ojiverde el slytherin tenia un repertorio bastante amplio de maldiciones y hechizos, el manejo de la varita por parte de Draco no podía ser considerado como bueno pero por lo menos si podía ser visto como aceptable, Harry le dio una pequeña introducción de las maldiciones con las que empezarían, dando como primer ejemplo la que le aplico en su duelo, Draco bastante impresionado trataba de recordar todas las instrucciones de Harry, una cosa que simplemente se vería como una blasfemia en otros tiempos.

Eres un desgraciado Potter, como es posible que en tu cabezota hubiese sido concebida la idea de emplear una maldición como esa sobre un estudiante- Reclamo Malfoy al saber el efecto de la maldición que Harry aplico sobre su persona- que tal si se te hubiese pasado la mano o no hubieses podido controlarla como esperabas- Guardo silencio pensando en las consecuencias de la maldición- no estaría contando nada en este momento si te hubieses descuidado.

Se que me pase un poco al aplicarte la maldición-respondió de manera mordaz- pero no te preocupes, para poder usar y dominar esa maldición he tenido que trabajar y estudiar muy duro, cosa que tu tendrás que hacer si es que deseas aplicarla, pero te recuerdo que esta maldición es o debería ser considerada como una imperdonable ya que su fin es la tortura.

Harry le paso una gran cantidad de pergaminos en los cuales estaban todos los pasos a seguir parea la realización del "Nublare-Mortis", la cantidad de conocimiento o entrenamiento era bastante.

Creo Potter que no te será tan fácil enseñarme algo como esto, no se ni siquiera Oclumancia y mucho menos tengo el mas remoto conocimiento en Legeremancia –concluyo el rubio de manera que Harry tomara una decisión para poder enseñarle.

Te dije que te enseñaría magia de verdad, pero no dije que te seria muy fácil aprender- respondió Harry al momento de extraer un pensadero de su maleta- la maldición que tienes escrita en ese pergamino es un poco complicada para ti en estos momentos, para mi es una técnica mas ya que hay aun algunas mas complicadas y peligrosas…. Veamos, para enseñarte algunas cosas tendrás que elevar tu nivel de conocimiento muy por encima del de los alumnos de esta escuela, eso incluye alumnos de séptimo y algunos que ya están preparándose para ser aurores.

¿Y como pretendes que estudie tanto? y ¿de donde piensas que obtendré información avanzada?-cuestiono Malfoy- recuerda que nuestro curso ya no tiene tanto tiempo libre como en los años anteriores.

La información te la proporcionare yo, pero con respecto al tiempo será problema tuyo-respondió como si el tener tiempo a esas alturas fuera la cosa mas sencilla sobre el planeta-, yo pondré fechas para que tu sepas lo que te pida, no pienso aceptar algún tipo de excusa.

Y que es lo que piensas enseñarme en este momento ya que como te habrás dado cuenta, no tengo el nivel que esperabas- Draco hablo con el tono mas irónico de su repertorio.

Te enseñare Oclumancia y Legeremancia, te he de ser sincero, a mi me costo bastante ya que el tutor que se me fue asignado en un principio me perjudicaba mas de lo que me ayudaba.-confeso Harry- el arte que te pienso enseñar es una rama de la magia obscura que tiene como finalidad la protección y el escudriñamiento de la mente, en Oclumancia aprenderás a proteger tus pensamientos y sentimientos de un invasor y en legeremancia el invasor serás tu, podrás entrar en la mente de tu oponente, podrás saber su mas intimo secreto y el mas profundo de sus sentimientos- Harry observo el rostro pálido de su ahora alumno, tomando un poco de aire siguió- te has de estar preguntando la finalidad de esto, la respuesta es sencilla, al saber todo de la mente oponente el ultimo paso es el control de su cuerpo.

¿En cuanto tiempo sabré hacer lo que dices?-cuestiono el Slytherin- ya sabia un poco sobre lo que me dices, pero únicamente en teoría, mi padre tiene una biblioteca un poco……… digamos que es amplia, y por lo que pude leer en una ocasión estas ramas de la magia necesitan de bastante tiempo para poder ser aprendidas, incluso un auror tardaría un semestre en aprender y dominar una sola rama.

Es verdad que se requiere de tiempo, pero si no crees tener la capacidad de presionarte hasta el punto de superar ese pequeño impedimento, es mejor que lo dejemos aquí- respondió Harry sabiendo la respuesta del rubio después de haber picado su orgullo.

Te alteras muy rápido Potter, únicamente preguntaba para tener una idea de cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para aprender lo que esta en este pergamino- respondió de forma inmediata y con una sonrisa bastante calculadora.

Dejemos de lado al tiempo, la actitud que tomas me agrada, por eso te doy la opción de usar este pensadero, deposita algunos recuerdos tuyos, te recomiendo que sean los mas comprometedores, ya que para que te enseñe oclumancia tendré que entrar en tu mente y no me agrada meterme en asuntos personales- dijo al momento de pasarle el pensadero.

Después de depositar sus recuerdos Harry le explico el procedimiento a seguir, la clase fue bastante dura y agotadora, al terminar poco antes de las doce del medio día el avance era mínimo pero suficiente para la primera clase de Draco.

¿Donde te metiste nuevamente Harry?- Cuestiono la castaña quien parecía ya tener rato sentada en sala común leyendo un enorme tomo de pociones- se te esta haciendo costumbre desaparecerte por las mañanas.

Necesitaba caminar, un descanso de esta semana- respondió Harry sin prestar mucha atención al interrogatorio-, tenia que pensar solo.

Ya veo, todos están paseando cerca del lago según me dijeron- continuo Hermione ignorando la indiferencia de Harry- me dijeron que los alcanzaras una vez estuvieras de vuelta y….

Gracias Hermione,- interrumpió Harry acomodándose mejor en el sillón-, prefiero hacerte compañía.

No tienes que preocuparte, ya dije que mas tarde los alcanzaría- murmuro un poco ruborizada por el hecho de escuchar por parte de Harry que este prefería hacerle compañía-, es mas si no vas Geli se enfadara por no estar con ellos.

No te preocupes por eso, te espero hasta que creas conveniente bajar- respondió serenamente- y en cuanto a Geli, únicamente le tengo que decir que estaba contigo y entenderá, es una buena persona y amiga.

Hermione continuo con su lectura mirando en ocasiones hacia donde su amigo- ¿y como la conociste?

¿A quien?- miro Harry a su acompañante.

Pues a Geli, me da curiosidad saber como se hicieron amigos- respondió sin dejar de mirar su libro- no supimos nada de ti durante unos mese y cuando llegas traes contigo a tres amigos mas.

En un principio no nos entendíamos nada, creí que llegaría a ser una relación como con la de Malfoy-Miro hacia arriba y esbozo una sonrisa- pasaron muchas cosas para que nos entendiéramos como lo hacemos ahora.

Sabes, desde que regresaste eres diferente-continuo Hermione.

¿En que aspecto?-Harry frunció el seño y redirigió su mirada a su amiga.

Desapareces con mucha frecuencia, pareces mas cansado y serio- respondió de forma directa pero manteniendo su mirada en el libro- si no te conociera de hace años, diría que hasta eres otra persona.

Hay quienes tenemos que madurar más rápido por el bien común amiga mía,… -interrumpió y guardo silencio para dar por zanjada la conversación, cosa que Hermione percato de forma inmediata evitando continuar con el interrogatorio.

Permanecieron un tiempo mas en aquel lugar hasta que por fin decidieron prudente bajar a comer.

Harry, realmente es molesto que nos hagas lo mismo dos veces seguidas-reclamo kate que entraba por las enormes puertas del comedor- todo el día tuve que soportar los reclamos de esta niña y el torpe este- la joven señalaba a sus amigos que tomaba lugar cada uno al lado de Harry- ahora si no se como le harás, pero esto me lo tienes que recompensar y con creces.

Ya, no es para tanto-dijo Jeff-, no se de que te quejas si te la pasaste todo el día conmigo, además no preguntamos tanto.

Es verdad Kate-continuo Geli- te quejas demasiado.

Tu también lo harías si tus acompañantes te hicieran las mismas preguntas cada cinco minutos por lo mínimo- reclamo mientras tomaba su lugar frente a Jeff y aun lado de Hermione-,… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Harry, ¿con quien estará, ¿crees que este enfermo?... y cosas por el estilo.

Demos gracias a Merlín que Hermione se quedo a leer porque sino las preguntas habrían subido al doble-intervino Ron que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado-, ya era suficiente con Geli como para soportar otro interrogatorio.

Las risas de Jeff, Kate, Ron y hasta de Harry no se hicieron esperar, la expresión de sus amigas no era fácil de descifrar, tenían un color rojizo subiendo por sus mejillas hasta sus orejas y la mirada tenía dirigido cierto enfado en contra del pelirrojo.

No tienes que reírte Harry- reprocho Hermione-, preguntamos simplemente porque nos preocupa saber donde estas, a final de cuenta somos tus amigos.

¿Acaso tu no te preocuparías de igual forma si alguno de tus amigos desapareciera todas las mañanas sin dejar nota alguna?- Geli ahora era la quien comenzaba a reclamar.

Si, me preocuparía si no supiera que es capaz de defenderse solo- dijo Harry regresando a una postura de total serenidad-, además ustedes tres no tienes porque preocuparse-continuo mientras miraba a Kate, Geli y Jeff.

Después de una agradable comida todos salieron a los campos para volar un poco con las escobas a pesar que convencer a Hermione fue todo una proeza acepto después de unos cuantos ruegos por parte de Harry.

No se porque les hice caso-reprocho Hermione- no tengo escoba y mucho menos me gusta volar.

No te preocupes, nos turnaremos las escobas- interrumpió Ron que caminaba entre Hermione y Jeff- yo te presto la mía y que Harry le preste la suya a Geli… aaa, y que Jeff le de la suya a Kate, al fin y al cabo ¿no creo que tengas problemas con eso, ¿o si amigo?- dijo mientras le lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante.

No creo que sea necesario prestar nuestras escobas, Geli tiene una muy buena al igual que Kate, mientras que ya han de supones el equipo que siempre carga nuestro modesto Harry-respondió Jeff al comentario de Ron.

Ha ya veo-volteo Ron esperando saber un poco mas sobre su nuevas amigas-¿y que tal se les da eso de volar, se que Harry lo trae en la sangre, pero con eso de que estuvo fuera del equipo bastante tiempo, no se, quizás y hasta le pueda enseñar algunas cosas nuevas que aprendí en este tiempo.

No te hagas ilusiones Ron- se adelanto Hermione a la respuesta que daba Jeff- recuerda que a pesar de no jugar en Hogwarts, pudo haber jugado en el equipo de su otro colegió, ¿no es verdad Jeff?

Lamento decepcionarte Hermione, pero mientras estuvo con nosotros fue muy raro verle sobre una escoba, aunque para serte sinceró las veces que se monto en ella parecía imposible de vencer- Respondió el joven rubio-, y por lo que he escuchado de la mayor parte de los alumnos, ver jugar a Harry realmente es un espectado, así que a mi también me da curiosidad saber cual es su verdadero potencial.

Es bueno- fue lo único que se limito a responder Hermione- ¿y como juegan ustedes, he de suponer que tienen mas tiempo de conocerse así que por lo menos se debieron haber visto jugar unas cuanta ocasiones.

Para serte sincero, nuestro colegio no contaba con tantos alumnos como Hogwarts- respondió inmediatamente Jeff- por eso han de suponer que no se practicaba tal deporte, pero te puedo asegurar que Kate y Geli tiene un manejo de la escoba impecable, bueno no tan perfecto como el mió, pero de que son buenas lo son, y como no habrían de serlo si la mayor parte de su técnica la deben a mi.

Por Merlín, no puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan modesto-Decía Ron en un tono de sarcasmo que hasta el más despistado podía entender.

No puedo creer que esos tres se tarden tanto- Reprocho Ron una vez que hubiesen llegado al claro donde practicarían-, únicamente tenían que subir y tomar sus escobas tal y como lo hicimos Jeff y Yo, pero con estas mujeres no se sabe que se puede esperar.

No desesperes, quizás tuvieron algún contratiempo, recuerda que Harry no es alguien que no llega a un lugar sin avisar antes- contesto Jeff-, ya llegaran cuando tengan que llegar.

Perdón por hacerlos esperar- Grito Geli mientras emprendía una pequeña carera y se apartaba de Kate y Harry-, lo que pasa es que cuando ya salíamos de la sala común, ese Slytherin que siempre les esta molestando parecía estar esperando a Harry, porque cuando se vieron ambos se apartaron un poco de nosotros, tardaron un rato y después Harry regreso por un libro que le dio al tipo este.

……. Harry, ¿Qué tienes que ver con Malfoy?- reclamo Ron- que yo recuerde la serpiente y tu son enemigos declarados, no veo el que ustedes se estén prestando algo.

No te exaltes Ron, es un simple libro, no creo que eso provoque un cataclismo.

Y…….. ¿Sobre que es el libro que prestaste?- murmuro Hermione casi inaudible.

Bueno, ¿a que es lo que venimos? - evadió Harry la pregunta de Hermione- suban a la escoba que quiero saber que tal vuelan,… y fue un libro de pociones Hermione,… no tienes que preguntar como si eso fuese una falta- le murmuro casi al oído provocando un ligero rubor en la chica, cosa que noto Geli desde el lugar en el que estaba y provocando que casi de manera automática tomara a Harry de su túnica incitándolo a que demostrara lo que sabe hacer.

Vamos Harry, no sea tan modesto y enséñanos porque fuiste elegido el jugador mas joven en casi cien años- insistía Geli-, bueno según lo que nos han dicho las personas con las que hemos platicado.

Si Harry, enséñale a este neardental como es que se tiene que volar- señalo Kate a Jeff quien parecía pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

La tarde paso rápido entre bromas y risas, para sorpresa de todos Harry no había perdido en lo mas mínimo su habilidad en vuelo, parecía mas como si hubiese mejorado de manera considerable, sin embargo sus amigos no se quedaron atrás demostrando de igual manera que poseían habilidades sobre la escoba, no descansaron de jugar hasta ya entrada la hora de cenar.

Harry, parece que no perdiste la habilidad sobre la escoba- Ron tomaba un lugar frente a su amigo mientras platicaba con el- el equipo de Quidditch será invencible teniéndote nuevamente en el, y mucho mas si te unes como capitán.

Un espectáculo increíble Harry-exclamaba Neville quien pasaba por detrás del ojiverde- realmente no pierdes el toque y ni que decir de los amigos que llegaron con tigo, vuelan de una forma igualmente espectacular.

Gracias amigo- respondió Jeff quien platicaba en ese momento con Hermione- como le decía en la tarde a esta dama, casi todo el talento que tienen me lo deben a mi.

Un pequeño codazo a las costillas por parte de Kate no se dejo esperar, algunas risas y uno que otro comentario sarcástico se escucho en ese pequeño grupo.

¿Y que dices Harry, ¿cuando piensas reintegrarte a tu equipo y hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades?- cuestiono Ron- la profesora McGonagall estará encantada en instaurarte en tu puesto, después de todo, el año pasado fuiste dado de baja por una estupidez.

No pienso jugar este año-Respondió el ojiverde- no creo que sea justo para los miembros del equipo que se esforzaron todo este tiempo, que únicamente porque he llegado sea substituido su buscador.

¿Qué?- escupió el pelirrojo bastante sorprendido- no piensas jugar este año, pero que diablos te pasa, Ginny no se molestara porque seas tu quien la reemplaza, ya la escuchaste el curso anterior, le gusta otra posición.

Lo se amigo mió-Harry respiro profundamente y continuo de manera tranquila- pero también merece estar hasta el final, y si yo entro en este momento no se me aria justo que algún miembro del equipo ocupara la banca por dar también un espacio para ella- guardo silencio unos minuto y continuo-, no he de negarte que me encantaría jugar, pero como ya decidí, pienso apoyar a mi equipo de otra forma- miro hacia ambos lados, y cuando su vista se poso en grupo de jovencitas que platicaba muy animadamente al final de la mesa distinguió sus ojos a quien buscaba, llamo a la pelirroja y se puso de pie al momento que ella estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, la invito a sentarse y todos lo presentes callaron.

Hola Harry- Saludo Ginny de forma alegre.

Hola-el ojiverde miro a todos y se acerco un poco mas como queriendo hacer la platica un poco mas personal- perdóname antes que nada por interrumpir la platica con tus amigas, pero necesitaba decirte algo que tu hermano me recordó hace un rato-Volteo hacia Ron quien parecía estar dispuesto a decirle lo que Harry había decidido, pero con la mirada del ojiverde callo y presto atención.

No te preocupes Harry- Dijo Ginny un poco cohibida por la forma en la que Harry se comportaba- no hablábamos de nada importante, ¿pero que es lo que tienes que decir?

Es sobre el equipo- Harry guardo silencio y observó una pequeña mueca esbozada en el rostro de Ginny-¿te gusta jugar?

Si- respondió la pelirroja casi de inmediato.

No se hable mas-interrumpió Harry- te espero en la sala común después de la cena.

¿Para?- miro la pelirroja el rostro de Harry esperando lo que ella ya daba como un hecho,… su substitución, pero antes que ella pudiese formular alguna otra pregunta, las palabras frías y ásperas de un joven llegaron por la espalda adelantándosele y dando por finalizada su platica con Harry.

Potter, disculpa si he interrumpido la platica con tu noviecita- Arrastro cada una de las palabras y esforzando al máximo su control para evitar insultar a alguno de los presentes- pero toma, ya termine de usarlo- le entrego un libro bastante grueso y maltratado- interesante libro – dio media vuelta sin mediar algún otro comentario y se retiro.

¿He de suponer que es el libro que prestaste?- dijo Hermione por lo bajo-, no parece que sea alguno de los que nos han pedido para pociones.

Es verdad, es un libro que me recomendaron en donde estuvimos antes-Harry respondió – es un poco distinto a lo que piden en este colegio, y el trabajo que se le pidió a Malfoy resultaría mas completo si usaba la información de este libro, pero dejemos los deberes a un lado y comamos antes que esto pase a formar parte de el desperdicio.

Todos cenaron y fueron a su sala común, una vez ahí siguieron con una platica iniciada en el comedor, nada importante pero si indispensable si se quería matar el tiempo acompañado de un poco de humor, Harry no espero por demasiado tiempo la llegada de Ginny, una vez que ella encontró a Harry se despidió de sus amigas bajo el alegato de una platica importante sobre el equipo de Quidditch.

Bien Harry, ya me tienes aquí- Ginny esforzaba una risa ya que por su cabeza rondaba la idea de una substitución, no estaba molesta por el reemplazo, pero sentía cierta tristeza al tener que dejar la temporada a mitad de camino-, no te tienes que esforzarte demasiado en decirme lo que tienes pensado, ya me doy una idea y no te preocupes, ya que se que es por bien del equipo.

Y yo que pensaba seria una sorpresa para ti- exclamo Harry- bueno si es que ya sabes que es lo que pensaba decir me has ahorrado muchas cosas, te espero en diez minutos en el campo de Quidditch para probar que tal vuelas.

Ginny ya no entendía nada, creía que Harry le soltaría de golpe lo de su substitución y en contra a lo pensado le cito en el campo para ver que tal volaba, y antes de poder formular alguna pregunta Harry ya había tomado camino hacia la salida de la sala común, así que sin mas remedio subió a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeras para ponerse vestimentas mas apropiadas y bajar.

Para que quieres verme volar, sabes perfectamente que en una competencia entre ambos, el vencedor evidentemente serás tu- reprocho Ginny en cierta medida por el frió que comenzaba azotar el campo- no tengo un ápice de esperanza y aunque lo tuviera, seria rápidamente despedazado por tu escoba.

¿Pero que estas rezando Ginebra, creía que ya sabias el motivo por el cual te encuentras ahora en este lugar- criticaba Harry las frases hechas por la menor de los Weasley's.

Ahórrate las frases de apoyo Harry, -habla cada vez mas bajo- acepto tus habilidades así que no es necesario que….

Antes que sigas formulando ideas descabelladas y erróneas Ginny- Corto Harry de forma rápida-, te he dicho que bajes para poder ver que tan bien te desvuelves en la saeta, pienso dártela para que no tengas que preocuparte por la velocidad de tu contrincante- en ese instante Harry mostró la escoba que estaba dentro del estuche que colgaba en el hombro derecho de este.

Pe… pe….pero Harry, no puedo aceptar esto, es un recuerdo de tu padrino,- Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás y observo los ojos del moreno que le dirigían en ese instante una mirada tranquilizadora- no te preocupes por mí, ya me la arreglare a su debido tiempo.

Ya tome la decisión de no jugar este año- hablo Harry bastante seguro de cada palabra y adelantándose a lo que seguramente seria un nuevo reclamo por tal decisión continuo- no importa lo que digan Ginny, tengo asuntos que requieren de todo mí tiempo, así que se me hizo un desperdicio el tener a una escoba tan buena retirada de un campo, por tal motivo te la doy.

Pero no puedo aceptarla Harry-volvió a repetir.

Tómalo como un préstamo de tiempo indefinido-recalco Harry- al final de la temporada me regresas y todo como si nada.

Ginny acepto después de bastante tiempo, realmente cuando Potter se proponía algo lo conseguía, Harry le recomendó a Ginny que practicara diariamente para poder obtener el control completo de la escoba y que mantuviera la mayor discreción posible con respecto a la escoba para que pudiera tomar por sorpresa a su próximo contrincante, Ginny no podía dejar de creer lo que había pasado, se sentía realmente extasiada, y nuevamente la actitud que tubo la primera vez que Harry estuvo en su casa comenzaba a aparecer, signo inequívoco de una reafirmación de un sentimiento no correspondido.

Harry y Draco siguieron entrenando de manera constante por las mañanas, y por las tardes Harry había decidido dedicar su tiempo para el entrenamiento con Geli, Kate y Jeff quienes aceptaron después que Harry les expusiera el entrenamiento con el Slytherin, cosa que sus amigos aceptaron a regañadientes dándoles por lo menos un entrenamiento mas relajado antes de su desayuno.

Alumnos de Hogwarts, nuevamente disculpen el que este viejo director interrumpa sus alimentos- Dumbledore se había puesto de pie obligando un a un silencio sepulcral- Todos sabemos que este año ha sido demasiado difícil no únicamente a nivel educación, si no también a nivel social, por tanto para poder despejar un poco esas mentes tan activas hemos decidido nuevamente realizar una baile para el día de san Valentín.

Nuevamente la excitación de los estudiantes se hizo presente, los murmullos viajaron como un tsunami hacia oído de cada estudiante y profesor, inmediatamente la mayor parte de las miradas se posaron sobre Harry, Geli, Kate y Jeff.

Gracias Merlín, sigo siendo tan popular como de costumbre-Exclamo Jeff bastante satisfecho y con la mirada hacia el techo, se calmo un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia todas la mujeres que le observaban, cerro los ojos al sentir un hormigueo recorrer su espalda y volteo en dirección a Kate- pero por supuesto que únicamente tengo pensado invitar a una hermosura- y para sorpresa de los presentes, Jeff se arrodilló como todo un antiguo caballero frente a Kate, tomo su mano derecha y deposito un delicado beso, e inmediatamente hizo la proposición- Hermosa dama, usted que ocupa el mayor porcentaje de mi vida, seria un honor el que acepte la invitación de este humilde hombre para que sea su Valentín el día de tan hermoso evento.

Ante mirada de todo mundo y con un rubor extendiéndose por todo su rostro Kate se inclino un poco y realizo una reverencia igual de elegante que su ahora amigo y respondió- seria un placer hacerle compañía, como podría negarme a una propuesta de semejante caballero- e inclinándose mas deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Jeff.

Todas las mujeres estaban embelesadas por semejante escena, de ahora en adelante no esperarían menos de quien quisiera invitarlas, en cambio los hombres asesinaban y reprobaban el comportamiento de Jeff.

Un aplauso proveniente de la mesa de los profesores incito a una mayor algarabía- Bueno, al parecer la juventud no se hizo espera y ya tenemos la primer pareja que se a apuntado a la lista de invitados- hablo entusiasmado director- ahora que ya tienen el comunicado, pueden seguir con sus actividades.

Algunos cuantos alumnos salieron rápidamente de el gran comedor, seguramente para comenzar a idear la forma en la que invitarían a su prospecto de pareja, en cambio el grupo de Harry permaneció en su sitio el cual en pocos minutos fue bombardeado con un sin fin de propuestas para quienes aun no tenían pareja y una que otra para la pareja formada.

Son bastante solicitados por lo que se puede ver- Dijo Hermione revisando una de la invitaciones dirigidas a Harry- pero creo que ya puedo hacerme una idea de cómo quedaran las parejas.

Es verdad, pero esta vez por mi parte haré un invitación a Luna- Murmuro Ron- tengo ganas de salir con ella y esta es una oportunidad de oro.

Entonces acabas de confirmar mis teoría- respondió la castaña-, como ya sabemos Jeff asistirá con Kate, Ron con Luna, Ginny y Deán quizás sean pareja, pobre hombre tiene mas de un mes intentando invitarla a Hogsmeade, y por supuesto que Harry hará acto de presencia con Geli-termino de manera amarga.

¿Y con quien piensas asistir Hermione?-interrogo Jeff rápidamente.

No creó ir, no hay quien quiera invitarme, y eso a ir con un imbecil prefiero quedarme en mi cuarto a disfrutar de un libro-respondió ásperamente con una media sonrisa.

No te preocupes Hermione, tendrás compañía esa noche-interrumpió el ojiverde y ante la sorpresa de todos continuo- no creo prudente un baile, me sentiría incomodo, si que también pienso ocupar mi tiempo en alguna otra cosa, y no pienso cambiar mi idea a menos que surjan motivos que me obliguen a lo contrario- termino devolviendo una pequeña sonrisa hacia Hermione.

Dado que ya tomaste esa postura Harry, pienso buscar el motivo que te obligue a replantear tu idea- dijo Geli de manera divertida- porque si no asistes tú, no pienso ir con algún mono aburrido, y créeme… quiero asistir al baile, y no importa lo que alegue caballero, al igual que usted no pienso cambiar mi postura.

Con esto dieron por zanjada esa pequeña plática Y siguieron con sus pendientes.

Potter, creo que ya es hora que me enseñes lo que tu llamas verdadera magia- exigió el slytherin a primera hora del viernes de su segunda semana.

Es verdad que, mejoraste notablemente, pero ahora antes dar paso a lo importante, aprenderás el combate muggle y las reglas de este- Respondió Harry con bastante calma- y antes que reclames, ya sabes lo necesario de este, toma el arma que mejor te acomode y dime el porque de tu elección – Potter extendió una manta en la cual mostraba una inmensa colección de armas, todas diferentes una de otra.

Malfoy miro la manta un momento y analizo las ventajas y desventajas de cada artefacto, medito por un tiempo y señalo una espada del mismo estilo que Geli- me gusta esta, es elegante y parece resistente, además su forma permite una estocada asesina para el oponente.

Buena elección Malfoy- Harry rodeó el dibujo de la espada con un sin fin de runas, una vez terminado esto alzo su varita y con un hechizo sobre la pintura invoco una hermosa espada que parecía recién forjada, La tomo entre sus mano y la entrego a un impresionado Malfoy- cuídala, ella te sacara de infinidad de apuros, así que tu tendrás la obligación de mantenerla en estado impecable ya que reflejara tu alma y personalidad.

Gracias, ¿pero como hiciste eso, es la primera vez que veo lo que acabas de hacer- pregunto Draco aun sin poder creer lo presenciado- eso es lo que quiero, magia de verdad.

Es un hechizo antiguo, demasiado para mi gusto, lo encontré entre unos libro bastante olvidados- respondió con una sonrisa fría-, y si en verdad quieres aprender esto, esfuérzate el doble a partir de hoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Ahora si que subí capítulos, ahora les explico el porque: tuve un aviso de ultima instancia (día viernes) que me obliga a salir de mi estado por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, tenemos un torneo próximo y me tengo que preparar duramente (todo sea por el buen desarrollo de la mente y el cuerpo) así que me disculpo anticipadamente por el retraso y el no poder actualizar pronto, por tal motivo este fin de semana me la pase con estos capítulos para no dejarlos tanto tiempo así sin nada que saber sobre el FF, salgo el día jueves muy temprano y por el hecho de preparar mi equipo no podré escribir en estos días, nuevamente una disculpa a quienes leen este pequeño FF, estaba inspirado cuando comencé a escribir, pero aun así espero no decepcionar a nadie, nuevamente glaciar por tenerme paciencia y hasta pronto, en el próximo capitulo les cuento que tal el torneo y los Kumites ( combates). Bye.

Ha y ya quite el Enabled de lo comentarios, Gracias SerenitaKou por la recomendación, espero te siga agradando el FF Kuidate.


End file.
